


Ошибки Зимнего Солдата

by AlexKovallini



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKovallini/pseuds/AlexKovallini
Summary: Он не совершал ошибок. Он никогда не совершал ошибок, всегда действовал строго с заданными параметрами выполнения миссии.Параметры всегда формулировались предельно точно - цель, орудие, время на выполнение, необходимые дополнения. Необходимые дополнения могут быть весьма разнообразны - оставлять свидетелей, применять пытки, вплоть до того, что он должен был говорить. Предельно четкая формулировка во всем.





	1. Точка отсчета

__  
**Цель:** устранение Говарда и Марии Старк  
**Орудие:** Milkor MGL, SIG-Sauer P220R  
**Время выполнения:** месяц. Отсчет с 1 декабря 1991 года.  
**Дополнения:** Говард Старк должен видеть смерть Марии Старк. Необходимо забрать кейс. Все должно выглядеть как несчастный случай.  
  
  
_Пластины на его руке дребезжали, кажется, между ними что-то застряло. Солдат не видел что именно, но это что-то скрипело и крошилось. Ему не было видно потому что его рука была грязной. Он весь был грязный. Одежда затвердела и шуршала при каждом его движение. От него пахло бойней, от него пахло кровью, порохом, горелой плотью и кожей. От него пахло засаленными волосами, от него пахло немытым телом._  
Его посадили в кресло, его всегда сажали в кресло после миссии. Сначала его раздели — ему никогда не давали раздеваться самому, — они срезали с него одежду. Люди в белых одеждах и масках, с большими и острыми ножницами срезали с него одежду, пока он неподвижно стоял посреди белой комнаты. Одежда падала на пол кусками, одного из людей в белых халатах вырвало, женщина, стоящая в отдалении, в тринадцати шагах, и наблюдавшая за ними, хрипло приказала ему убрать за собой и валить отсюда. Она говорила на русском и у нее были светлые волосы. Когда-то она так же срезала с него одежду, вместе с остальными и смотрела испуганными голубыми глазами. Тогда у нее были желтые волосы. Сейчас она стояла в тринадцати шагах от него, сложив руки на груди и волосы у нее были совсем белые. Она больше не смотрела на него со страхом, только со спокойной, тупой усталостью, но глаза у нее были все еще того самого чистого голубого цвета. Самого чистого голубого цвета, такие красивые. Солдату казалось неправильным видеть их на ее лице.  
Он продолжал стоять в центре комнаты, обнаженный. Было холодно. Вода была холодной. Но это был не настоящий холод, не холод криокамеры. Они смывали с него грязь и чужую кровь. Он стоял неподвижно и слушал, как вода бьет по его телу, слушал, как капли падают на холодный пол, слушал шуршание ручки по бумаге, слушал перешептывания в коридоре, слушал сердцебиение стоящих рядом людей, слушал глухие шаги в коридоре, слушал щелчки секундной стрелки.  
  
Предельно четкая формулировка во всем.  
А затем пришел Пирс.  
Он не давал четких указаний.  
Пирс говорил странно, он говорил о том, что не касалось миссии, о том, чего Солдат не понимал.  
Он говорил много. И много его трогал. У него были влажные трясущиеся пальцы и от него пахло мочой, мятной жвачкой и средством для бритья.  
Он делал вид, что не боится Солдата. Он врал.  
  
_9 минут и 40 секунд._  
Затем его вытерли, и женщина приказала дать ему одежду.  
Пластины на руке у локтевого сустава заедали. Хлопок касался кожи не так, как кевлар. Он почти не чувствовал его на себе и одновременно чувствовал слишком остро. У него стали отрастать волосы и женщина приказала их не трогать.  
Пластины А3 и F12 заедали. Между ними что-то застряло, но солдат не видел что, хотя рука была чистой. Пуля вышла сама еще в самолете и вокруг пулевого ранения образовалась корка из засохшей крови. Женщина с голубыми глазами больше не подходила к нему. Она стояла совсем рядом и смотрела ему в глаза и от нее пахло страхом, он насчитывал 140 ударов в минуту. Она стояла в тринадцати шагах и отдавала приказы. У нее на ногах были каблуки. Он слышал их стук. Она хромала на левую ногу. Пуля вышла еще в самолете, но пластины продолжали заедать. Его нельзя помещать в криокамеру, пока у него не заживут все раны. Женщина это знала. Она не подходила к нему. Тринадцать шагов и приказы. Эти глаза не должны быть на ее лице.   
  
Рамлоу не говорил. Он отдавал приказы. У него был хриплый голос и шершавые ладони. Он делал все не так, как предыдущие хендлеры. Он заставлял Солдата одеваться самостоятельно — «это не кукла барби, а солдат! Вы ему еще и задницу подтираете?!» — самостоятельно проверять оружие — «от этих штук твоя жизнь зависит, идиотина! Убедись, что они не подведут в нужный момент!».  
У него был хриплый голос, Солдат часто слышал его — «вы гребанные мудаки! Еще немного и он разучится сам завязывать шнурки! Вы ему сожжете все сраные оставшиеся клетки мозга, долбоебы! Нахера мне агент, которые не может отличить дуло от приклада?!» — Солдат часто слышал его. Рамлоу никогда не боялся. Рамлоу приказал называть его Командир — «потому что это мое звание, черт тебя дери. Кто тебя научил сэр-кать во все стороны?».  
Рамлоу орал на Пирса. У него был хриплый голос.  
Рамлоу запретил погружать его в криосон. Солдат проводил много времени не на миссиях. У него было много воспоминаний. У него было много снов — не было кресла. Не было электричества. Много обследований. Ему выделили комнату. В комнате было тепло, совсем не как в криокамере, и Солдат часто слышал голос Рамлоу. Много тренировок. Рамлоу пах оружейной смазкой и порохом. Рамлоу густо пах сигаретами. У Рамлоу были шершавые ладони.  
Рамлоу никогда не боялся. Он никогда не бил Солдата, он никогда не совершал ошибок. Рамлоу бил людей в белых халатах, когда происходило что-то, чего Рамлоу не хотел.  
  
_Самый чистый голубой цвет. Такой красивый._  
Она кричала, и голос у нее был хриплый. Она пахла дешевыми сигаретами, теми в которых мочи больше, чем табака. Дешевые сигареты, которые курили солдаты — желтая замусоленная бумага, плохой табак. У них были желтые пятна на красных отекших, почти негнущихся пальцах. У нее на руках были белые перчатки, туфли у нее были черными. Она пахла хлоркой. Она пахла горьким миндалем.  
Она кричала, его рука снова была грязной. Между пластинами что-то застряло, они заедали. Он слышал скрип между пластинами A3 и F12 плечевого сустава. Рука солдата снова была грязной и ему снова придется стоять в центре холодной, светлой комнаты. Она больше не кричала. Она больше не пахла сигаретами, хлоркой и горьким миндалем. Она пахла кровью и страхом. Этих глаз не должно было быть на ее лице. Самого чистого голубого цвета. Он не совершал ошибок. Он исправлял их.   
  
Сны пришли через 78 дней после того, как пришел Рамлоу. Рамлоу пришел через 23 дня после того, как пришел Пирс. Солдат не знал, когда пришел Пирс. Солдат открыл глаза и увидел Пирса. Он сказал, что теперь он здесь главный, что теперь Солдат подчиняется ему. Солдату было холодно, кожа его жилета потрескалась, металл руки двигался с тихим натужным жужжанием, панели А3 и F12 заедали и никак не вставали на свои места. Он дрожал, его кожа горела, во рту было сухо, он почувствовал запах мятной жвачки и страха, почувствовал запах пыли и оружия. Он услышал шелест страниц и желтые зубы Пирса. Тот улыбался и сжимал в пальцах красную тетрадь со звездой на обложке. Вокруг были люди в темной одежде с оружие, в комнате был темный пол и серые стены, он стоял в углу комнаты и видел 126 направленных на него дул винтовок L86A2 и желтые зубы Пирса.  
Во рту было сухо, перед глазами все плыло и пульсировало где-то в затылке.  
Пирс много говорил. Пирс рассказал, что прошлый глава не умел расставлять приоритеты и правильно пользоваться оружием. Он широко улыбался и говорил о правильном выборе для всех. Он говорил о том случае: «16 лет назад, ты помнишь? Конечно же нет, как ты можешь помнить. Надо же, выдавил фрау, или как она там себя называла, Фонтейн глаза. И чем же она тебя так разозлила? Хотя, женщинам никогда нельзя было доверять управление.» — говорил и улыбался, скаля свои острые желтые зубы.  
  
_Самый чистый голубой цвет. Такой красивый._  
Человек на мосту сжимал щит с ярким рисунком. Человек на мосту был миссией. Человек на мосту был приказом. У человека на мосту были глаза самого чистого цвета и они выглядели правильно и знакомо на его лице.

  
Пирс кричал на него, и от него пахло страхом и мятной жвачкой. Рамлоу стоял за его спиной. Рамлоу молчал. Рамлоу боялся.


	2. Зимний Солдат

**Цель:** устранение Говарда и Марии Старк  
**Оружие:** Milkor MGL, SIG-Sauer P220R  
**Время выполнения:** месяц. Отсчет с 1 декабря.  
**Дополнения:** Говард Старк должен видеть смерть Марии Старк. Необходимо забрать кейс. Все должно выглядеть как несчастный случай.  
  
Не самая чистая его работа.  
Бумага была новая, тонкая и теплая.  
Бумага пахла озоном. Солдат сжал пальцы, сминая и оставляя следы. Читать сложно. Буквы плохо видно — копия со старого и уже потрепанного документа. Отчет, печатная машинка с дефектом — у Р нет хвостика, она всюду выглядит как О, размашистый и быстрый почерк — в нескольких местах тонкий желтый лист был порван, чернила выцвели. Старый документ — подпись в левом углу другим почерком, аккуратным, женским — 1991 г. — отсканировали и убрали в архив, чтобы больше никогда не доставать. Кому нужен этот кусок трухлявой целлюлозы, если можно хранить все в 61 КБ на сервере.  


  
Солдат смотрел на черно-белую копию документа и с трудом различал очертания букв. Бумага была теплой и пахла озоном — ее достали из принтера несколько минут назад, вместе с другими 67 листами, и аккуратно сложили в синюю папку. Продавленный в пластике орел и заглавные буквы Щ.И.Т.

  
_Машина загорелась быстро — он видел, как сворачивались и исчезали белые волосы на лбу Марии Старк, как обгорелыми хлопьями поднимался вверх платок из кармана Говарда Старка. Пахло паленой кожей, пахло горящим мясом. Солдат не стал стрелять повторно — он чувствовал запах бензина, он знал, что огонь скоро доберется до бензобака. Авария, столкновение на дороге. Следы шин его мотоцикла, следы торможения автомобиля Старков. Четко и просто. Два обгоревших трупа, украшения на месте — по ним и проведут опознания. Никто не будет искать следы от пуль. Никто не будет искать его. Он чувствовал тепло на щеках, там где нагревшаяся маска прижималась к коже._

  
Он чувствовал холод. В комнате было холодно, он слышал шипение с которым воздух проходит по вентиляции. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд. Комната была белой, человек был одет во все черное. Точка на затылке пульсировала тупо и глубоко, перед глазами все плыло. Солдат не ел несколько дней — 6, — и не спал — 4. Солдат смотрел на Р, так похожую на О, а точка внутри пульсировала и пульсировала и пульсировала.  
Человек в черном пахнет новой кожаной обивкой автомобиля. Комната не пахнет хлоркой, она пахнет чистотой. Когда человек вошел, Солдат услышал шаги и гудение приборов, и чей-то сердитый громкий голос — «-…я башня — не тюрьма для отмороженных суперс…-», а затем дверь закрылась, и он слышал только шипение воздуха и скрип кожи.  
Человек в черном молча прошел к столу — 7 скрипящих кожей шагов, 3 метра тишины и пристального взгляда одного глаза — и уронил перед Солдатом папку — синяя пластиковая обложка, 68 листов внутри.  
Звук металла о металл, Солдат протягивает руку, правую; левой он шевелить не может, пока, она приковала к креслу. Это другое кресло, совсем непохожее на то, куда его сажали после миссий, — странная металлическая громоздкая конструкция, с левой стороны собранное специально для него, Солдат в этом уверен, крепление, но оно не доставляет ему неудобств. Его ноги тоже прикованы, свободна только одна рука. 3 метра от двери, 4 от стены за его спиной, и 6 — от каждой из стен. 127 минут в странном кресле и в тишине.  
Листы не скреплены, лежат один на другом — меры предосторожности, не давать Солдату того, что он может использовать как оружие. Листы еще теплые и Солдат чувствует приятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев. А еще сухость во рту и пульсирующую точку.  
  
_В архиве было много места. Сначала база находилась в горах, кантон Берн, Швейцария, ближайшая вершина — Айгер, высота 3970 метров. Один из самых опасных горных массивов — много снега, много камней, трудно добраться. Это был замок. Гидра любит замки. Рамлоу рассказал о машинах и размерах члена, когда они застряли на одной из баз Гидры, все смеялись, Солдату было холодно. В Берне было холодно, были проблемы с электричеством — людям в белых халатах там не нравилось. Маленький человек с большой головой, у него были толстые линзы в очках и липкие холодные пальцы, тонко кричал и требовал «благоприятных условий для развития технологий». В архиве было много место и было сыро. В нем пахло плесенью и гнилью — документы гнили, пленки гнили, одежда, тела — все гнило. Документов было мало, места было много — туда стаскивали трупы, избавляться от них было проще, когда их было много, а не по одному. Их всегда было много. Затем архив перенесли. Слишком трудно добраться. Солдат помнит темную комнату с рядами полок и коробок. Лампочка на потолке часто перегорала, но там не пахло гнилью. Там пахло пылью, бумагой и чернилами. Солдат почти не проводил там время — ему приказывали принести коробки, приказывали читать и запоминать. На коробках были отметки. Едва заметные, продавленные ногтем, выцарапанные ножом. Точки и полосы, точки и полосы._  
  
Николас Дж. Фьюри стоит перед ним по другую сторону стола, почти ровно посередине — Солдат видит разницу в несколько сантиметров, Николасу Дж. Фьюри эта разница не интересна, — он молча стоит и ждет. Листы теплые, буквы плохо видно, в папке еще 67 листов нечитаемого текста. Солдат закрывает глаза и ждет. Он может ждать долго. Ему никто не установил время выполнения и время для него — цифры в голове. Он 138 минут в странном кресле, листы холодные и острые на вид, орел на обложке папки поворачивает голову и открывает ключ, а точка пульсирует, пульсирует, пульсирует. Красная точка снайперского прицела внутри его головы, но он не может нажать курок и унять этот зуд. Курка нет, только комната, 68 листов с неразборчивыми буквами и темный мутный глаз Николаса Дж. Фьюри.  
  
_Точки и полосы складывались в слова. Точки и полосы складывались в предложение. Коробок было много, ему приказывали принести, приказывали читать и запоминать. Доклады, отчеты, много досье и фотографий. Точки и полосы на коробках. Он приносил, читал и запоминал._  
  
— Вы знаете кто я?  
Тихий голос Николаса Дж. Фьюри звучит не как приказы Рамлоу. Он звучит не как болтовня Пирса. Николас Дж. Фьюри пахнет новой кожаной обивкой автомобиля и не пахнет страхом.  
— Вы знаете кто я?  
Он звучит спокойно и уверенно, Солдат думает, что это может быть новый хендлер. Он ждет — «теперь я здесь главный», он ждет код, он ждет — «обнуляйте его, у нас есть работа», он ждет людей в белой одежде со шприцами, уколами, капой, электричеством, стойким запахом хлорки и страха.  
— Я директор ЩИТа Фьюри. Вы должны помнить меня. Вы пытались меня убить не так давно.  
  
_Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. 32557038. Точки и полосы на каждой коробке. Тире. Точка. Точка. Точка. Отступ._  
Он приносил, читал и запоминал.  
Точка. Тире. Отступ.  
В архиве было много полок и много коробок. В архиве часто перегорала лампочка. В какой-то момент Солдат заметил, что вместо нее теперь светящие почти голубым полосы вместо привычно тускло-желтого стеклянного шара со спиралью внутри.  
Точка. Тире. Точка. Отступ.  
Он приносил  
Тире. Точка. Отступ.  
Читал  
Точка. Отступ.  
Он запоминал  
Точка. Точка. Точка.  
Точки складывались в слова.  
  
— Как вас зовут?  
Солдат слышит раздражение в спокойном голосе мужчины, заклепка на его куртке бликует, орел поворачивает голову и открывает клюв.  
  
B. A. R. N. E. S.  
В архиве было много полок и много коробок. Толстые папки с именами на обложках.  
 **Николас. Дж. Фьюри.  
**  
Год рождения: 1945   
На фотографии молодой человек в форме офицера. Буквы смазались, ручка потекла, когда ей писали: **ЦРУ — Депортация Винеровского.**  
Фотография была черно-белой, чернила — синими.  
 **Место рождения: Хантсвилль, штат Алабама.**  
Много исправлений, перечеркнуты целые предложения, вымараны черным маркером.  
  
Директор Фьюри наклоняется вперед. Директор Фьюри медленно опускает руки на металлический стол и папка медленно падает на пол. Орел взмахивает крыльями, белые листы извиваются и ползут в разные стороны. 67 листов. Один перед ним. Буквы сложно читать.  
— У вас ведь есть имя?  
  
_Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс_  
  
Секундная стрелка останавливается.  
  
_32557038_  
  


Солдат закрывает глаза.  
  
Окна во всю стену — мечта любого снайпера. На стекле специальное покрытие, как у солнцезащитных очков: темные, когда светит солнце, прозрачные — в темноте. Город за окном горел вывесками, фонарями, витринами, указателями, рекламными стендами, экранами, миллионами телефонов, фарами, прожекторами — яркие цветные вкрапления, движущиеся точки, и темное пятно Центрального Парка. Ночной Нью-Йорк внизу, темное небо — наверху. Солдат знает этот город. Население 8 405 837 человек, пять административных округов. Куинс, Бронкс, Манхэттен, Статен-Айленд. Бруклин.  
Хрипло и тихо не звучит, но Солдату кажется, что он слышит  
Start spreading the news  
I am leaving today  
I want to be a part of it  
New York, New York…  
Все окна закрыты и дыхания города не слышно, но оно есть. Его можно почувствовать. Артериями и венами бьются дороги, качает непрерывный поток денег Уолл Стрит, набивает брюхо постояльцами Плаза, Уолдорф-Астория, Челси, кричит Метрополитен-опера, Карнеги-Холл.  
Монотонный стук капель. Шелест воздуха проходящий через вентиляционную систему. Тихий выдох справа. Запах чистоты и лаванды. Темная дверь, деревянная, со стеклянными вставками, деревянные панно на стенах и штукатурка. Запах стирального порошка. Белое постельное белье. Сладковатый запах чая. Трубки тянутся от его руки в сторону, монотонный стук капель. Тихий выдох справа. Светлые волосы, светлые ресницы и темные брови. Морщинка между ними. Мягкий свет со всех сторон. Пухлая нижняя губа. Тени от ресниц на щеках, на едва заметных веснушках. Солдату тепло.  
Самый чистый голубой цвет. 


	3. Черная Вдова

Утро у Наташи началось совершенно не так, как она планировала. Начнем с того, что для нее еще не закончился вчерашний день. На табло прилета было 3:15, у нее не было с собой багажа, кроме небольшого черного кейса для ноутбука, который она взяла с собой в салон самолета, и она покинула аэропорт Кеннеди через 7 минут после того, как шины коснулись трассы. Цифры на экране ее телефона укоризненно рябили, она разбила стекло еще в Париже, но так и не удосужилась его поменять - телефон работал, время поджимало. Она рассчитывала сделать это здесь, дома, или купить новый аппарат - она еще не решила. Можно было бы отдать Старку, но с него станется поместить внутрь еще несколько необходимых по его мнению усовершенствований и дополнений, например, gps-маячок. Исключительно, с лучшими намерениями, Наташа в этом не сомневалась и почти не раздражалась на эту черту Тони, но все же предпочитала сама распоряжаться сведениями о своем местонахождении. Экран рябил, но информацию с него считывали без труда. Сейчас он не показывал ничего важного - 4:49 и сообщение от Клинта - ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, руки с отставленным мизинцем и большим пальцем, три куска пиццы и бомба. Наташа смахнула пальцем сообщение в сторону и отложила телефон на край раковины. 

  
Лучник звал ее к себе после миссии на шпионскую пицца-вечеринку, как он сам называл их посиделки в его лофте, с несколькими бутылками пива, Лаки и записью “бегущий по лезвию”. Иногда детство играло в заднице Бартона слишком буйно, и он начинал общаться с окружающими с помощью эмоджи, давать всему длинные и дурацкие названия и пытаться научить золотого одноглазого ретривера по команде приносить ему стрелы.   
Черная Вдова тепло улыбнулась и в уголках глаз у нее появились морщинки. Соколиный Глаз давно не присылал ей своих закодированных эмоджи-сообщений. Он был отстранен от работы до полного выздоровления с того инцидента с асгардским павшим принцем и огромной дырой в небе, откуда как икра после нереста, сыпались пришельцы. После него лучник перестал появляться на общих собраниях, перестал отвечать на сообщения и, как она слышала от Старка - а Старка было сложно не услышать - отказывался выходить на связь с кем бы то ни было. Что особо сильно задевало эго Тони, провозглашенного на тот момент лидером их группы. Это был долгий разговор, но в итоге Стив сам предложил сделать лидером Железного Человека, - несмотря на всю его экстравагантность и любовь к драматическим появлениям, Тони был опытнее многих из них. К тому же, у него была Пеппер, которая могла притормозить его, когда миллиардера, плейбоя и филантропа слишком заносило на поворотах. И еще сильнее это задевало эго Тони-изобретателя, поскольку тому пришло в голову усовершенствовать слуховые аппараты для Клинта, а самого Клинта не было под рукой, чтобы оценить его мастерство и талант.   
С ней связался Коулсон, когда она была в Амстердаме, и сообщил о _ситуации с Бартоном_. После того звонка, когда Коулсон с той же интонацией сообщил ей, что лучник - перебежчик Наташа стала относиться к звонкам заместителя Фьюри с некоторым неприятием. В этом же звонке Коулсону пришлось объясниться относительно свой смерти. Стратегический ход, ничего нового. Вдова понимала, что это было необходимо, но не слишком одобряла - видимо, на нее плохо влияло общение со Стивом.   
\- Ему не предъявлено никаких обвинений и предоставлен оплачиваемый отпуск. Последний раз, когда я говорил с ним по телефону, он сказал, что ему нужно просто поспать и от вернется к работе. Но, ты же знаешь Клинта. В ЩИТе решили дать ему время - Коулсон замялся, ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы найти подходящую замену фразе “пройти проверку на лояльность и наличие психо-травм после промывки мозгов неизвестным оружием от другого мира”, - прийти в себя. И теперь он игнорирует звонки Фьюри, и Старка, и мои.  
\- Что говорит Стив?  
\- Капитан Роджерс считает, что ему нужно дать время.   
Коулсон до сих пор говорил о Капитане Америки с заметным волнением и едва ли не с трепетом, и окровавленные подписанные Стивом карточки хранил в специальном сейфе, что не помешало, ему, однако, участвовать в мистификации своей смерти ради манипуляции символом Америки. Наташа была согласна с Капитаном Роджерсом, и они условились с Коулсоном дать Клинту месяц на то, чтобы собраться и вернуться в строй. В конце концов, это была тяжелая неделя для всей команды. Они все имеют право на рефлексию и недельный эскапизм. Но через месяц стало понятно, что Бартон не в порядке.   
Совместная работа Черной Вдовы и заместителя директора ЩИТа принесла свои плоды только через несколько недель добровольной изоляции Соколиного Глаза. Они смогли поговорить с ним, когда он выгуливал Лаки. Это был первый нормальный диалог Наташи и Клинта с того момента. Потом были еще и еще. И была терапия в ЩИТе, и совместные тренировки в спортивном комплексе на Моррисон Парк, и пицца на крыше его дома, и долгие молчаливые прогулки по Чайна Тауну.   
И спустя год и три месяца он снова стал слать ей дурашливые сообщения.  
  
Смертоносная Черная Вдова, суперагент Наташа Романова лежала в горячей ванне с розовой солью и пеной, в пушистых хлопьях которой покачивалась одноглазая резиновая утка-пират - Клинту показалось уморительным подарить ей эту Фьюри-пират-утку, - и с недовольством рассматривала облупившийся лак на ногтях своих стройных длинных ног, закинутых на противоположный бортик. Во влажном воздухе густо пахло пионом и грейпфрутом, тяжелые мокрые волосы были заколоты на затылке, а мышцы ее тела наконец расслабились и ныли, напоминая, что не смотря на годы ее подготовки она продолжает быть человеком, которому не помешает немного расслабиться и сходить на массаж.   
Она планировала начать следующий день ближе к полудню. У нее даже появилась соблазнительная мысль выключить телефон на это время - она тоже заслужила несколько эгоистичных часов сиесты.   
  
У Зимнего Солдата были другие планы.   
Агент Романова знала 5 языков в достаточной степени, чтобы поддерживать непринужденную светскую беседу, и 7 - для того, чтобы после ее высказываний многие представители низов вставали и аплодировали искусным конструкциям и языковым заворотам ее нецензурной брани. Черная Вдова быстро двигалась по квартире и не стесняла себя в удовольствии использовать свои знания, разумеется в качестве тренировки и улучшения произношения. Она действовала почти автоматически - стенч-джинсы - в левый карман жучок, в правый - картриджи для браслетов, спортивный топ, майка, тактический жилет - Walter PP, запасная обойма, Глок -17 смотрится почти изящно в женской руке и не заметен в наплечной кобуре, несколько дисков-электрошокеров - прошлый раз они пусть и ненадолго, но смогли затормозить техническое чудо Золы, гаррота, перцовый баллончик - современной девушке без него не обойтись в повседневной жизни, и легкая свободная кофта сверху - дань моде, идеальная маскировка. В 5:27 телефон завибрировал, баннер с иконкой Убер сообщил о том, что такси ждет ее в указанном месте.   
Директор Фьюри был самым невозмутимым человеком из всех, кого она когда-либо знала и заставить его нервничать было действительно сложно. По телефону его голос звучал так, словно кому-то это почти удалось. Три отрывистых предложения на фоне шума лопастей вертолета и криков других людей, среди которых она опознала интонацию и голос Марии Хилл.   
\- Наташа, ты нужна немедленно. В башне Старка. Мы нашли Зимнего Солдата.   
  
Агент Романова закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад. Через 28 минут машина высадит ее у Центрального Вокзала, там она закажет себе карамельный латте, или карамельно-имбирный, - боже, храни Америку, страну утилитарного потребительства и Старбаксов на каждом углу, - и будет идти по Мэдисон-авеню пока не допьет его. Недавно Брюс говорил ей о пользе зеленого чая, видимо, тактично намекая о том, что суперагенты излишне строго придерживаются стереотипного представления о суперагентах, и если бронированные черные внедорожники еще как-то можно простить и списать в сторону их безопасности, а черные солнцезащитные очки действительно спасают от солнца, хотя это и не такое уж частое явление в Нью-Йорке, и уж точно, еще более редкое явление в закрытых помещениях, то кофе вполне можно было заменить чем-то еще. Все службы безопасности, начиная с полицейских участков и заканчивая ЩИТом обеспечивали кофейную промышленность постоянным спросом. Доктор Беннер не терял надежду доказать, что зеленый чай может быть таким же прекрасный тонизирующим напитком. Кажется, до этого он пытался провести такую же познавательную беседу с Соколиным Глазом, но был не готов к тому, что тот начнет пить прямо из кофейника.   
  
В 6:16 искусственный интеллект зафиксировал прибытие Черной Вдовы в башню Старка и с изысканно-ироничной интонацией доложил об этом самому владельцу башни.   
Еще 4 минуты потребовалось чтобы подняться на 116 этаж, и за это время Наташа успела подправить макияж и снять с волос заколку, позволив только недавно высушенным волосам упасть на плечи в легком беспорядке. Когда она вышла из лифта, как всегда собранная и изящная, догадаться, что она не спала несколько ночей и только сегодня вернулась с миссии можно было разве что по глазам - капилляры в левом лопнули и окрасили белок в едва заметный розоватый оттенок; через час этого уже не будет заметно - подействуют капли, которыми она воспользовалась в лифте. 

  
Обсуждение сложившейся ситуации началось только в 6:40, когда в общем зале - в большой переговорной с панорамными окнами, длинным стеклянным столом, дорогой техникой и бессовестно удобными и не менее дорогими креслами - как и все, что покупал или делал Старк, - и, разумеется, кофемашиной - собралась вся команда. За исключением Тора, тот был в золотом городе, разгребал то, что натворил его братец и, как надеялся Бартон, а вместе с ним и большая часть Нью-Йорка, вправлял на место поехавшие йотунские мозги и Сэма, который официально пока еще не входил в Мстителей, был кем-то вроде стажера и продолжал жить и работать в Вашингтоне, несмотря на приглашение со стороны Роджерса. Разумеется, он получил сообщение о ситуации, но ему еще предстояло добраться до Нью-Йорка.   
Во главе стола сидел Фьюри, по языку тела которого вообще было что-то сложно сказать - с таким выражением лица он мог сообщить и о вторжении инопланетян и напомнить о своевременной замене колодок в машине. Однако от Наташи не ускользнули ни поджатые губы и напряженные скулы, ни то, как он держит руку - излишне аккуратно, будто берег от нагрузок или прикосновений с любой плоскостью, совсем как свежее ранение, когда тело еще не успело привыкнуть к очередному дополнительному отверстию, и нервные окончания воспаленные и чересчур чувствительные.   
Даже учитывая ранний подъем, все выглядели не слишком хорошо. Стив нервничал, это было заметно, хотя он и пытался скрыть это. Лжец из него был ужасный, Наташа действительно уже не надеялась как-то это изменить. Тони даже не пытался скрыть, что он нервничает - сейчас в его башне находился наемный убийца и ночной кошмар Гидры и ЩИТа, в той башне, где спал он и его любимая женщина, в которой он хранил свои костюмы, свое оружие и действительно много-много информации, которая не должна была оказаться где-то еще, в той башне, где работали, помимо него и агентов ЩИТа, простые ученые, технические аналитики - простые люди. Синяки под глазами только подчеркивали паутинку морщин, и Черная Вдова в первый раз обратила внимание на седину у него в волосах. Она в первый раз задумалась о том, что Старк - только человек, не тренированный агент или бог, или усовершенствованный солдат, - только человек среднего возраста; гражданский, даже несмотря на его броню. Эта мысль скользнула холодным слизняком вдоль позвоночника и свернулась в желудке. Агенту Романовой потребовалось время, чтобы сосредоточиться и не думать об этом - сейчас.   
Клинт выглядел лучше с момента их последней встречи, по крайней мере, она могла уверенно сказать, что он снова стал нормально питаться, перестав выглядеть как больной анемией, и снова стал следить за свежестью одежды, сейчас она была чистой и почти не рваной. Но судя по тому, как лучник обнимался с кружкой кофе, ему сон тоже пришлось отсрочить на неопределенное время. Он вошел последним, вяло махнул всем рукой и сразу направился к кофемашине. Но он пришел, это было важно. Наташа вытянула ногу и мягко толкнула носком ботинка его по голени; Бартон повернул голову и вяло улыбнулся ей, но это была не вымученная улыбка, которая никогда не могла ее обмануть, это была уставшая я-рад-тебя-видеть-улыбка, и Наташе захотелось обнять его - она мягко улыбнулась лучнику в ответ.   
Брюс выглядел так, словно его только вытащили из кровати - это вполне могло быть действительностью. Он долгое время не хотел переезжать в башню, отговаривался тем, что у него есть где жить, и ему не комфортно мешать Тони и Пеппер, но Вдова видела, что он только пытается придумать причину оставаться одному. В одиночестве. Ситуацию изменил, как ни странно, именно Старк, как раз в тот момент, когда этим уже собиралась заняться сама Наташа, - он просто поставил вопрос прямо:   
\- Беннер, тебе не нравится работать со мной? Потому что я не вижу никаких других причин, кроме твоего личного отвращения к моей скромной персоне, чтобы отказываться жить в моем прекрасном доме и пользоваться моей прекрасной, современной лабораторией, попасть в которую мечтает не один ученый! Давай, Брюс, ты же мой бро-по науке, что не так-то?  
Романова знала, что не так - Брюс считал, что опасен, что огромный неуправляемый монстр в один день может проснуться и разнести и прекрасную, современную лабораторию, и всю башню, и головы сокомандников.   
Брюс боялся этой зеленой и всегда злой части себя, и пытался свести к минимуму возможный ущерб, ограничить себя от других людей, от возможности причинить вред другим людям.   
Доктор Беннер получил в свое распоряжение в башне почти целый научный корпус - два этажа лабораторий, несколько личных комнат, дизайном которых милостиво занялась мисс Поттс и тем самым уберегла нервы Брюса от сюрреалистичных стилистических причуд Тони, - и обещание остановить его в случае зеленого чп.   
Судя по всему, никаких чп за прошедший год так и не произошло, Беннер сидел в помятой рубашке с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, и маленькими глотками пил зеленый, жасминовый, если судить по ярлычку, чай из простой керамической кружки с отколотым краем. Скорее всего, она переехала в башню вместе с нелепыми рубашками мужчины, потрепанными томиками Графа Монте-Кристо и коллекцией стеклянных фигурок.   
Тони, молчание которого до этого момента можно было считать почти подвигом, нетерпеливо поерзал на месте и прочистив горло, выразил общее настроение:  
\- Я бы хотел находиться сейчас в своей кровати, но раз уж это не так, то может не будем тянуть время? Фьюри, я безумно горд, что ты считаешь мою башню достаточно надежной, чтобы сдержать Зимнего Солдата, и я даже не стал, - директор Фьюри наклонился вперед и широко раздул ноздри, явно собираясь прервать тираду Железного Человека, но тот предупредительно поднял руку и поправился, - почти не стал протестовать против того, чтобы ты использовал прототип Колыбельной для его сдерживания.  
Наташа наклонилась вперед и коснулась кончиками пальцев плеч слишком напряженного Стива, с лица которого схлынула краска при упоминании Колыбельной. Она заметила как он двинул челюсть и сжал кулаки, собираясь отстаивать с присущей только ему упертостью, которая граничила почти что с суперспособностями, невиновность своего друга Баки Барнса. Она бы поступила так же, если бы это касалось Клинта. Вот только человек, которого сегодня в 2:14 схватили в Бруклине, недалеко от квартиры Стива, не был сержантом Барнсом. Это был агент Гидры, кодовое имя - Зимний Солдат, и пока они не убедятся в обратном, Стиву придется сдержать свое упрямство, выключить свою эмоциональность и включить голову.   
Старк был здесь главным и, как бы Фьюри не старался вести себя уверенно и непринужденно, это была территория Старка:   
\- Но я хочу знать, какого черта произошло?   
  
__Потомак был холодной, быстрой рекой, 38 тысяч квадратных километров, Вашингтон на одной стороне, на другой - Александрия, и по центру - летящие со скоростью более ста метров в секунду чудовищные по своей массе, разваливающиеся в воздухе, горящие авианосцы.  
Наташа до сих пор помнила с каким звуком падали Халикарриеры, как дрожал воздух вокруг и какой последовал за этим взрыв. Общественность взорвалась - сведения ЩИТа, сведения Гидры, весь этот массив засекреченной информации оказался в бесконечной Сети. Директор Фьюри вернулся из мертвых и ему пришлось давать показания, много показаний. Всем им - агенту Романовой, Марии Хилл, всем агентам, всем, кто хоть как-то упоминался в этих документах. Фьюри перестал быть директором ЩИТа, поскольку самого ЩИТа больше не существовало, потом снова стал им. Черной Вдове потребовалось несколько долгих недель отстаивать свои права и свою свободу. Но она была одной из спасителей Нью-Йорка, воспоминания еще не успели остыть в головах горожан и кипящий бульон общественного мнения был на ее стороне.   
Разумеется, Старк не обошел вниманием этот инцидент - столько информации, которую от него так тщательно скрывали. Самым интересным оказались не сведения о финансировании ЩИТа, о количестве продажных сенаторов в парламенте или о местоположении хранения самого большого запаса урания в стране. Самым интересным оказался файл о Говарде и Марии Старк.   
__

  
_Наташа не готова была признать это, но она боялась призрака, которым пугали ее в Красной Комнате, боялась непобедимого, вечного оружия Гидры, поэтому первым делом, после того, как с нее были сняты все обвинения, она стали собирать сведения о Зимнем Солдате.  
Старк прочитал дело об убийстве своих родителей несколькими часами позже - он не знал, где искать, но у него был ДЖАРВИС. Наташа читала, с трудом продираясь через прыгающие буквы и плохой русский, сидя на балконе отеля в центре Рейкьявика, отчет о проведенной операции и дальнейших действий с Солдатом и ее руки дрожали. Она узнала о том, что происходило несколькими часами позже, когда этот же отчет прочитал Тони, от Брюса только через неделю, и эгоистично порадовалась тому, что ее не было рядом.   
У Тони был тяжелый разговор сначала с Джеком Дэниэлсом, потом с Пеппер, которую не очень своевременно - стоило это сделать перед тем, как давать Старку читать перевод, - вызвал ДЖАРВИС, затем со Стивом, опять с Пеппер, опять со Стивом. По словам Брюса, в какой-то момент даже звукоизоляция его комнаты не могла до конца справиться с тем, что происходило несколькими этажами выше. Затем было затишье, во время которого и вернулась Наташа, которая оценила обстановку как напряженную, но не критическую, и снова уехала, на этот раз в Португалию. Через почти что месяц напряжение спало и вернулось к отметке дружественного подкалывания со стороны Старка и терпеливого спокойствия со стороны Стива, поэтому Вдова больше не поднимала этот вопрос. _  
  
Старк выглядел и звучал как человек, готовый выкинуть Фьюри собственноручно из своей башни, предварительно аннулировав его доступ внутрь; но после глубокого и наигранного стона, он демонстративно развернул свое кресло спинкой к молчащему директору, для которого подобные выступления Железного Человека были не в новинку - все же они работали в одном здании, которое предоставлял ЩИТу все тот же Старк, как и финансирование. Следующая фраза Тони была обращена уже к остальным Мстителям. Наташа сделала для себя заметку на будущее сходить с Пеппер, чисто по-женски, в СПА и пожать ей руку, - мисс Поттс определенно очень хорошо влияла на Тони, даже если тот не хотел этого признавать.   
\- И что мы будем делать дальше?


	4. Соколиный Глаз

Это был хреновый день. Все последние дни были хреновыми, и Соколиный Глаз рассчитывал хотя бы на какое-то разнообразие. Кофе остыл. Не то, чтобы это был плохой кофе, Клинту доводилось пить бурду и похуже, но проведя какое-то время вместе с Тони Старком, градация в его шкале паршивости кофе приобрела некоторое разнообразие. И если раньше, он разделял кофе на растворимое дерьмо/растворимое дерьмо, которое можно пить/ жижа из автомата/ Кофе(!!), то теперь туда добавились такие понятия как божественный эликсир с молоком/ божественный эликсир без молока и робуста. Но будем честны, он бы никогда не признался в этом Старку. Он даже почти с интересом выслушал лекцию от Тони о том, чем отличается арабика от робусты, темная обжарка от светлой, но вынес из нее только то, как выглядит пачка из которой лучше высыпать зерна в кофемашину и какие кнопки приведут его к желаемому результату. И нет, Клинт не был идиотом, который не мог разобраться с примитивной техникой или в отличиях ферментации кофейных ягод. Просто Тони выбрал для этого не самое подходящее время, и все внимание лучника было направлено на анализ последних полученных данных от Вдовы, а не на обжарку кофейных зерен. _Одна проблема за раз, Клинт. Ты не сможешь попасть в цель, если будешь думать про сорта сыра для Маргариты._ Правда, через пару дней его тыканья в эти кнопки Старк все же заменил аппарат на машину с голосовым управлением и подключенную к ДЖАРВИСу. Возможно, он хотел таким образом выразить недовольство в том, что Клинт слишком часто использовал наконечники стрел для нажатия на кнопки. Бартон не был против - теперь, стоило ему сделать несколько шагов в сторону кофемашина, как она включалась и через несколько минут выдавала именно тот самый кофе, который нравился Клинту. Удобно и быстро. 

Старк даже подарил ему несколько пачек Bristot Rainforest: пафосные черные упаковки с зелеными точками и итальянским языком на обратной стороне. Ради любопытства лучник загуглил стоимость, заранее решив не удивляться, это же Старк. У него не получилось.  
В любом случае, тот кофе закончился уже достаточно давно, Соколиный Глаз вернулся к своим старым запасам и снова перешел на тот побочный продукт жизнедеятельности его капельной кофеварки, место которой давно уже было на помойке, по утверждению того же Старка. Но этот день был особенно хреновым. Его верный Philips решил все же последовать рекомендациям Железного Человека и перестал работать именно в тот момент, когда нужен был сильнее всего. Поэтому ему пришлось выйти на улицу.  
Клинт не выходил на улицу уже несколько недель. Половина Манхеттана оказалась разрушена, большая часть жителей Нью-Йорка оказалась не готовой к принятию существования другого мира, кроме своего, и им срочно потребовалась профессиональная помощь психиатров и психотерапевтов, а Соколиный Глаз оказался больше не пригоден к службе. Конечно, Коулсон, с его понимающим изгибом бровей, мягким тоном родителя и дырой в груди размером с теннисный мячик выразился не совсем так.   
\- Клинт, это была сложная миссия, ЩИТ тебя не винит и предлагает взять оплачиваемый отпуск.  
За ЩИТом скрывался, обеспокоенный политическим лицом и ответственностью перед Советом, Фьюри, который не мог так просто допустить к дальнейшей работе предателя, за предложением - приказ. Не то чтобы Бартон настаивал.   
Небо расползлось, как прожженная сигаретой салфетка, существа в лучших традициях фильмов Ридли Скотта с волшебными дубинками занимались тем, чем и сотни туристов до них - осваивали культурный центр столицы, а руки у Клинта дрожали. Нет, он не настаивал на возвращении на службу.   
У него болела каждая мышца в теле, на спине расплывалась огромная гематома, а на руках не осталось ни одного целого куска кожи - после этого он зарекся носить форму без рукавов - он же не Халк, в конце концов, и не Тор, немного кевлара явно было бы ему куда полезнее, чем загорелая кожа. К тому же, когда от верхних слоев кожи мало что остается, загар тоже не особо видно. Интересно, почему он не подумал об этом раньше? ЩИТ вызвался всех подвезти, от чего не отказался даже Старк, у которого, казалось, не осталось сил даже жевать - он просто откусывал куски от шаурмы и сразу же их глотал, игнорируя капающий на костюм соус и вывалившиеся дольки помидоров. Весь следующий день Соколиный Глаз, бесстрашный лучник, спаситель Нью-Йорка и хозяин золотого, одноглазого лабрадора Лаки проспал. Он упал на диван, уронил на коробку из-под пиццы лук и вырубился на 16 часов. Ему ничего не снилось. И это был последний раз, когда ему ничего не снилось.  
Несмотря на всю радость от возвращения хозяина одним дышащим куском, Лаки все же не смог изменить свою собачью природу и бессовестно надул в центре комнаты.   
За уборкой пятна и просмотром новостей следующим вечером после почти-уничтожения-Земли Клинта застал звонок Коулсона.   
\- Съезди на неделю за город, погуляй с псом, и приезжай в офис. Я пришлю тебе адрес, когда он появится.   
Конечно, Фил. Клинт будет в порядке, Фил. Клинту нужно только немного отдохнуть и все. Просто поспать, чтобы у него перестали трястись руки и он перестал постоянно мерзнуть.   
Через неделю Бартон понял, что отдохнуть ему не удасться. Он закрывал глаза и видел ослепляющий голубой свет. Он сломал свои BTE и продолжал слышать бархатный, проникающий до самого мозжечка голос трикстера. Он перемыл все плоскости в квартире, выкрутил кондиционер на максимум и продолжал чувствовать запах озона.   
Он перестал закрывать дверь, чтобы Лаки мог выходить гулять, когда ему понадобится. Большую часть времени лучник проводил на диване, завернувшись в одеяло, вцепившись в лук и старался не спать. Через 2 дня парни Лоры из седьмой принесли большой пакет с собачьим кормом и странную конструкцию, которая выдавала корм порционно, когда Лаки подходил к ней. Позже, тем же днем пришла и сама Лора, поставила на стол пакеты с едой и противень с мясной запеканкой. Через 3 дня Билл из пятой молча установил собачью дверцу. Хотя, может он и не молчал. Клинт не стал покупать новые слуховые аппараты - сломанные остались лежать пластиковым крошевом в раковине.   
Клинт перестал выходить из дома - он закрыл окна, стал заказывать еду на дом, пить много кофе по утрам и много пива все остальное время дня. Клинт не отвечал на вызовы - он их не слышал и от частых звонков его мобильный сел уже на второй день. Он не стал ставить его на зарядку - боже, благослови прогресс и интернет, который подарил ему возможность заказывать еду, не вступая в контакт с людьми. Он игнорировал странные, жалостливые взгляды соседей и стал запирать дверь, оставляя открытой только лаз для Лаки.   
Это был хреновый день, когда его кофемашина сломалась, и ему пришлось выйти на улицу. К этому моменту у него успела отрасти новая кожа и светлая запутанная борода. Пицца-Пес укоризненно смотрел на него единственным, влажно коричневым, всепонимающим и прощающим глазом. Бартон взял его с собой. Возможно, Лаки заслужил кусок Маргариты и, определенно, он заслужил лучшего хозяина, чем лучник с ПТСР и паранойей.   
Теперь его кофе остыл и отказывался нагреваться под пристальным взглядом лучника. Он сверлил взглядом кружку, а Наташа, недовольно поджав идеально накрашенные губы, сверлила взглядом его. Клинт знал этот серьезный взгляд, за которым скрывалось беспокойство, и поэтому не хотел смотреть подруге в глаза. У Коулсона был все такой же понимающий изгиб бровей и больше не было дыры в груди. На него Клинт тоже не хотел смотреть - на идеально белой, отглаженной рубашке заместителя директора медленно расплывалось кровавое пятно. Бартон видел его там всякий раз как поднимал голову и чувствовал, как у него где-то в желудке шевелится, скребя ребра щупальцами, извиваясь и пульсируя, вина. Лаки задел пушистым теплым боком его голень и положил морду ему на колени, оставляя мокрые, слюнявые следы на джинсах. Соколиный глаз выковырял из своего гамбургера котлетку и бросил ее псу. Лучник чувствовал монотонные удары его хвоста по ножкам его стула, пока Лаки ел угощение. Клинт заметил, как Наташа поморщилась - пес был таким же неряшливым, как и его хозяин.   
Бартон устал и хотел вернуться обратно в свою наполненную тишиной, с закрытыми окнами и спертым воздухом, но безопасную квартиру.  
Коулсон сказал, что Клинт не может прятаться в квартире вечно. Клинт считал, что пока у него это получается. Фил тяжело вздыхал, Наташа поджимала губы.   
Бартон понимал, что ведет себя по-детски.   
Через час ему принесли свежий кофе, и он вылил в него как можно больше сливок. Фил говорил, и Клинту казалось, что морщинки вокруг его губ выглядят осуждающе. Клинту довольно часто стало казаться, что окружающая реальность его осуждает, даже поводок Лаки, висящий рядом с дверью, рядом с его курткой, намекал, что неплохо бы им воспользоваться. Наташа говорила, и от ее красивой артикуляции иногда у нее на подбородке становилась видна ямочка. Лучник переводил взгляд с морщинок на ямочку и молча пил свой кофе.   
“Клинт, ты не отвечаешь на вызовы. Ты должен был прийти в офис еще месяц назад. Ты читал мои сообщения?”   
“Бартон, от тебя пахнет хуже, чем от Читарума. Где твои BTE?”   
“Клинт, ты должен пойти с нами. Команда в сборе, тебе пора возвращаться в строй”   
“Бартон, хватит кивать как болванчик. Я не уйду отсюда, пока ты не поговоришь со мной”  
Наташа не считает нужным жестикулировать - она знает, что его опыта хватит даже на то, чтобы разобрать пьяные бормотания бородатого, картавящего дровосека, а вот Коулсон сопровождал свои слова движениями рук - заместитель директора ЩИТа явно давно не практиковался и некоторые жесты ему приходилось долго вспоминать, отчего движения пальцев и произнесенные слова не соответствовали. Не то, чтобы это мешало Бартону. Но он оценил старания мужчины.  
Фил уехал только после того, как получил от Клинта невнятное обещание завтра дойти до офиса. Стрелок не стал уточнять, что без понятий, где теперь находится офис. Наташа осталась с ним до утра. 

Она смотрела на него своими серьезными, слишком старыми для ее аккуратного личика глазами, и он чувствовал, как у него горят щеки от стыда. Лучник быстро бегал, он не любил этого делать, но отлично умел. Он занимался этим всю свою жизнь, у него уже выработался навык. Он бежал от кулаков отца и слез матери; он бежал от фальшивых улыбок приемных семей, он бежал от цирковых костюмов, холодной улыбки-оскала Фехтовальщика и злобного горячего шепота брата “ты все испортишь, Клинт!”; он бежал от голубых пронзительных глаз и мягких губ Бобби; он бежал и боялся остановиться.   
Он думал, что Пересмешница - это его финиш, но когда она уходила, ее пухлые губ дрожали, розовый блеск смазался в углу рта, а в пронзительных голубых глазах была жалость.   
У Наташи была ярко-красная помада на губах, и с глубины ее мудрых зеленых глаз смотрели одиночество и тоска. Черная Вдова не винила его, агент Романова не мелочилась на жалость, Наташа молча понимала его. Бартон остановился, и скребущие щупальца у него в желудке наконец отпустили его ребра. Он был готов остановиться.   
Наташа отдернула шторы и открыла окна, впуская в его бункер внешний мир - почти свежий прохладный воздух, а вместе с ним звуки города - голоса и смех прохожих, шум двигателей, движение машин; Бартон не мог этого слышать, но он видел как двигались уши Лаки, пушистые локаторы, чувствовал этот шум почти интуитивно; и предчувствие чего-то неясного холодило кишки, щекотало загривок, заставляло его держаться ближе к глухой стене, крепче сжимая пальцами рукоять лука, судорожно скользя взглядом по помещению - дверь, диван, стол, холодильник, мусорные пакеты, пивные бутылки, окно, скомканный плед на диване, миска Лаки, дверь, диван... Открытые окна несли отсвет желтых фонарей, цветные всплески витрин и вывесок, пульсацию фар проносящихся мимо машин, свет в окнах соседних домов. Вывеска круглосуточного кафе бросала спокойные, тусклые полосы на пол, выхватывая из неясных теней на полу куски оберток, помятые листы отчетов, погрызанный колпачок от ручки, незаконченный наконечник стрелы. Мягкий желтый цвет обхватывал фигуру самой опасной женщины в его жизни, выкрашивал в оранжевый тяжелые красные пряди, золотил дешевое пиво в прозрачных стаканах. Они не стали включать свет, когда стемнело, они сидели на диване, соприкасаясь бедрами и прижимаясь плечами, лучник чувствовал тепло ее тела через одежду, молчали и пили дешевое пиво. Затем Бартон заговорил. Он говорил тихо, слова вываливались из его рта неохотно, тяжелыми, густыми каплями, повисая в пространстве между ними.   
\- Я вижу _его_ повсюду. Не могу поверить, не могу убедить себя, что все кончилось, что я - это я. Что это не очередной сон в который запихнул меня _он_ , а реальность. Знаешь, _он_ так делал. Я видел много жизней, много разных вариантов. Где-то у меня были дети. Где-то я снова мог слышать. Я открывал глаза и оказывался свободным. Там, где должен был. Так мне казалось. И я жил там. И одновременно я стоял и стрелял в своих. И я не мог понять, где реальность. Там, где я слушаю Рея Паркера, помнишь, тот фильм, Охотники за привидениями, я смотрел его до того, как оглох и там был такой приставучий мотив. Они потом написали песню и сняли клип. Или там, где я целюсь Фьюри в лицо.   
Наташа молчала. Бартон закрыл глаза, сжимая пальцами одной руки стакан, а второй - рукоять лука. Его трясло и на джинсах уже было несколько влажных пятен. Черная Вдова положила пальцы поверх его и забрала у него кружку. Бартон продолжал говорить, слова цеплялись и застревали у него в горле, и выплескивались, выплескивались, выплескивались.  
\- И я **слышу**. Понимаешь, **слышу** _его_. Я выключал BTE, я прочистил их, прибавлял громкость, убавлял. Я все равно _слышу_ _его голос_. Как будто я не проснулся. Как будто я все еще _его_.   
У него закончились слова. И когда у него закончились слова, на их место пришли слезы. Уродливое молчаливое рыдание сотрясало все его тело, а Наташа молча водила маленькими ладошками по его спине и волосам, позволяя ему свернуться, утыкаясь ей в колени лицом. Она молчала, у нее не было слов, которые звучали бы громче, чем страх в голове у лучника. Поэтому она делала то, что умела делать лучше всего - была в правильном месте, в правильное время.   
Утром Клинт зарядил телефон и пошел в новый офис ЩИТа в Нью-Йорке.   
  
Фьюри ничего не сказал, а Коулсон улыбался ему своей родительской улыбкой, и Клинт хотел провалиться сквозь пол и все шестнадцать этажей ниже. Он подписал много документов, скользя по частым строчкам и мелким буквам, складывающимся в сухие слова, но не читая - он не сомневался, что каждое слово проверено несколькими адвокатскими конторами. Так что он просто подписывал. У него появились новые BTE - фиолетовые, с серебряным логотипом STARK IND, и чувствительным фильтром фонового шума, которое позволяло ему ездить в метро и не выключать аппараты за их бесполезностью. Тони прислал их в матовой черной упаковке с серебряным выдавленным графическим рисунком стрелы. Сначала Клинт не понял, что это, решил, что ошиблись адресатом, пока Коулсон не уточнил, кто отправитель. Бартон не слышал его интонацию, но по выражению лица мог догадаться, как именно Филл произнес имя Консультанта ЩИТа. В коробке был плотный листок бумаги, текстура которого приятно ощущалась под пальцами   
__**“Только попробуй сломать.  
С”**  
Клинт аккуратно подцепил пальцами аппарат, пощупал со всем сторон и, убедившись, что внешне он не отличается от того, к чему лучник привык, вставил в уши и щелкнул ногтем по включателю.   
\- Этот цвет тебе подходит.  
  
Потом были странные длинные дни. И, окей, это выглядело не так уж плохо.   
  
Он выходил на Брайтон-Бич, проходил мимо русской церкви и заходил в многоэтажный бизнес-центр и проводил ровно час на седьмом этаже, разговаривая с невысокой плотной блондинкой с тонким детским голосом и родинкой над верхней губой. У нее были короткие ногти, всегда нейтрального, розового цвета и юбки ниже колен. В кабинете пахло цветами, словно кто-то каждое утро приносил свежий букет и убирал его перед приходом лучника. Каждый раз она роняла ручку, и каждый раз лучник вздрагивал от глухого удара латуни по паркету. Каждый раз он делал вид, что это ничего не значит, и сжимал пальцами складной ножик, подарок Наташи, в кармане джинсов.   
Затем он шел несколько станций пешком до Кони-Айленда и выигрывал несколько уродливых пушистых игрушек в тире, которые приносил в офис на седьмом этаже на следующий день.   
Клинт убрался. Клинт помыл пол, помыл голову, постирал вещи, собрал мусор и выкинул его на улицу. Клинт завел дневник и записывал в него свои мысли. Сначала плотная блондинка только недовольно стучала короткими ноготками по кривым буквам и качала головой.  
_Дорогой дневник, сегодня я постирал носки. Лучше бы я этого не делал. Мне больше нечего надеть._  
Дорогой дневник, у Лаки появился первый седой волос. Надо узнать у Н. если ли краска для шерсти собак.   
Дорогой дневник, сегодня я нашел седой волос у себя. Старость может быть заразной?   
Она терпеливо повторяла: “мистер Клинт, если Вы хотите перестать вздрагивать всякий раз, как я роняю ручку, то должны относится серьезно к заданиям, которые я прошу Вас выполнить”. Еще неделю Клинт старательно выдумывал на каждый день новую, все более сюрреалистичную фразу. Пока мисс Миранда не поинтересовалась, смотря на него светлыми глазами поверх стильных очков: “Чего Вы на самом деле хотите, мистер Клинт? Вернуться к службе или вернуться к жизни?”  
Соколиный Глаз пропустил несколько встреч, но когда он снова пришел, в дневнике появилась новая запись:  
_Я не могу спать без оружия. Не могу закрыть глаза. Мне страшно засыпать. Мне страшно смотреть на свое отражение. Я боюсь увидеть что мои глаза снова не мои. Я боюсь увидеть как поднимаются мои руки и целятся в людей, которых я хочу защитить больше своей жизни. Я боюсь открывать глаза по утрам._  


_Я хочу перестать бояться._  
Оказалось, что когда мисс Миранда улыбается, от уголков ее губ разбегаются тонкие морщинки, а черты лица становятся мягкими и красивыми. Она сказала, что он может больше не показывать ей свой дневник, если он сам этого не хочет. А еще она напомнила, что отменять сеанс следует за сутки.   
  
Белые таблетки с маркировкой, интересно, почему они почти всегда белые? Или просто ему так везло, что попадались только белые? Сначала он не хотел их пить. Серьезно, он не тринадцатилетняя девочка, которую бросила ее первая любовь, он не должен пить антидепрессанты. Он не настолько не в себе. Он знал, кто их пьет. Нюни и слабаки. Те, кто не привыкли решать свои проблемы самостоятельно. Мысль, что его способы решать проблемы самостоятельно оставляют желать лучшего, в голову ему как-то не пришла.   
\- Вы не виноваты в том, что с Вами случилось, мистер Клинт. В депрессии нет ничего постыдного.   
Он сопротивлялся и придумывал причины, почему он не будет пить таблетки. Причины закончились быстро. Мисс Миранда выглядела утомленной его упрямством и самую малость разочарованной. Или ему так казалось.   
\- Мистер Клинт, когда Вы заболеваете, Вы же пьете лекарства.  
\- Зараза к заразе не липнет.   
\- Хорошо, мистер Клинт. Представим на секунду, что Вы взрослый человек, который пьет лекарства, когда заболевает гриппом.   
Мистеру Клинту пришлось с неохотой согласиться это представить. Может быть, он этого и не делал, но зато знал, кто делал. Брюс часто рассказывал ему и Тони о том, что такое своевременная забота о своем организме. В войне Брюса и безответственного отношения Тони к себе побеждал Брюс. Разумеется, с поддержкой Пеппер. В войне Брюса и безответственного отношения Клинта к себе побеждал Клинт, игнорируя большую часть слов Дока, что, безусловно, того разочаровывало, но бороться против упрямства Бартона мог разве что кто-то очень отчаянный или Наташа.   
\- Разве то, что Вы заболели гриппом, означает что Вы слабый или не правильный? Нет. Это означает только то, что Вы заболели и Вам нужно помочь Вашему организму вылечиться.   
\- Ага. Или можно пить ромашковый чай с лимоном. Тоже неплохо помогает.   
\- Давайте возьмем более понятный Вам пример. Когда Вы ломаете ногу, Вы носите гипс. Потому что, если Вы не будете этого делать, кость срастется неправильно. В лучшем случае. То, что у Вас депрессия и ПТСР, это не значит, что с Вами что-то не так. Это просто случается, мистер Клинт. Как перелом ноги. А лекарства - это гипс.   
Клинт выпил первую таблетку вечером этого же дня.   
  
Это выглядело паршиво. Клинт стоял перед зеркалом и придирчиво разглядывал свой, когда-то плоский, живот. Неделю назад, Наташа указала ему на некоторые изменения в его теле. Во время службы он часто тренировался не только стрелять, но еще и поддерживал мышцы в необходимом состоянии - было бы весьма неловко, если бы во время миссии он не смог залезть в окно или догнать противника. К тому же, Наташа умела держать его в тонусе. Но последние месяцы вся его активность сводилась к коротким прогулкам к офису мозгоправа, вылазкам в ближайший магазин и к периодическим, не слишком частым, выгулам Лаки. Не то, чтобы он сильно поправился, просто теперь поверх мышц, все таких же крепких мощных, по уверениям самого стрелка, можно заметить компрометирующий слой. Бартон со вздохом опустил задранную кофту и пригладил ее на животе. Он очень не любил, когда Наташа оказывалась права, хотя ему бы уже следовало к этому привыкнуть.   
Через неделю он уже собирал спортивную сумку, хаотично запихивая в нее все необходимое, а агент Романова стояла, прижавшись бедром к косяку двери, нетерпеливо постукивая, накрашенными в яркий красный лак, ноготками по экрану телефона.   
\- Мне брать полотенце? Вдруг у них не будет полотенца? Что мне тогда делать, ходить мокрым?   
\- Клинт, это просто тренажерный зал. Такой же как в ЩИТе. Застегни уже сумку и пошли.   
Бартон тянул время. Он все еще надеялся вернуться в ЩИТ, вернуться к службе, к обязательным тренировкам. Когда Наташа предложила ему ходить вместе в тренажерный зал - “здесь есть рядом, я знаю владельца” - ему показалось это неправильным. Как будто это значило, что тренировок в ЩИТе больше не будет. Как будто он признавал и соглашался с тем, что у него должно быть что-то кроме ЩИТа, что ему нужно искать другие варианты.   
Все это время он находился в режиме ожидания. Фьюри подпишет документы, его затянувшийся отпуск наконец закончится, он вернется на службу, вернется к нормальной жизни. Он и не думал, что должен заниматься чем-то еще.   
_\- Мистер Клинт, когда, заметьте, когда, а не если, Вы вернетесь к выполнению своих обязанностей, Вы должны быть в форме. Пойти в тренажерный зал - хорошая идея._  
На Наташе был спортивный красный топ, майка из сетчатой ткани с короткими рукавами и черные шорты с широкой надписью Nike PRO на поясе. Иногда Клинт задавался вопросом, не подрабатывает ли подруга еще и рекламой этой фирмы. Это было бы весьма разумное вложение для NIKE. Они ходили тренироваться, когда Наташа была в городе. Через несколько недель Бартон стал появляться в тренажерке на Моррисон Парк один, регулярно.   
  
Лаки любил гулять. Ветеринар сказал Клинту, что Лаки можно было назвать псом средних лет, судя по всему, ему было уже около семи. Кажется, никто не сказал об этом самому Лаки. Тот носился по парку вместе с другими собаками, за белками, за палками, мячами и любыми мало-мальски подвижными предметами с такой прытью, что ему мог позавидовать любой щенок. Бартон всякий раз чувствовал вину за то, что редко берет его на прогулки, смотря на то, как Пицца-Пес виляет, кажется, не хвостом, а всем телом и рвется с поводка, стоило им выйти из дома и направится в сторону парка. Лаки был умным парнем. Клинту даже не требовалось на самом деле его выгуливать - когда у Лаки возникали естественные потребности, Клинту было достаточно просто открыть дверь и выпустить его из квартиры и впустить обратно, когда тот запроситься назад. С появлением собачьего прохода, Лаки стал справляться даже с этим самостоятельно. Если Клинт за это время уходил куда-то - Лаки вполне комфортно проводил время у Лоры и ее детей.   
\- Ты не хочешь пройтись, приятель?   
На самом деле, это была идея Наташи. Пройтись. Ей надоело сидеть на крыше или в квартире Клинта, поэтому она предложила сходить куда-нибудь. Она сказала, что ей все равно куда, только бы не сидеть на месте - у нее было странное настроение, стрелку казалось, что подруга была напряженнее, чем обычно. Бартон потянулся к куртке, когда наткнулся на взгляд единственного глаза Лаки, полный надежды. Почему бы и нет? Наташа любила Лаки, пока тот не начинал слюнявить ей лицо.   
Они шли не в парк, это был новый маршрут, и Лаки, как и положено супер-шпионскому псу, пристально изучил на нем каждый камень, дерево, фантик и плевок на асфальте. Наташа молчала, положив одну ладонь на локоть Клинта, а лучник вытащил BTE - на улице они все еще было довольно бесполезны - звуков было слишком много и они сливались в единый поток бормотания. Это только отвлекало. Это была уютная тишина.   
Они вернулись в квартиру Клинта только через несколько часов, пройдя Чайнатаун насквозь. Даже Лаки устал и периодически опускал морду, нюхая ближайшую к носу кучку мусора только из чувства долга.   
Через две недели они повторили свою прогулку.   
Через несколько месяцев у них появился свой маршрут и даже свое место в небольшой китайской кафешке, где Лаки угощали странными треугольными печеньями с мясом, которые Наташа называла _пельменями_ , а парень, их принесший, вонтонами.   
  
Его оставили в покое. Он сам этого хотел. Первые несколько месяцев он даже не обращал внимание на это затишье. Он разговаривал с мозгоправом, иногда - с Наташей, еще с соседями и это казалось ему достаточным. Иногда он уставал от самого элементарного общения и несколько дней не выходил из квартиры, оставаясь в полной тишине и бездействии и время было густым, как карри из индийской забегаловки вниз по улице. Но таких дней становилось все меньше, и Клинт вспомнил, что не общался ни с кем из команды Мстителей - кроме Наташи - месяцы. Наверное, они были заняты. Стив - на миссиях, Тони - в мастерской, Брюс - в лаборатории, Тор - в своем золотом дворце…

_\- Почему тогда Вы чувствуете себя брошенным, мистер Клинт? Вы же сами делали все, чтобы Вас не беспокоили. Вы не отвечали на звонки, не впускали в квартиру. Вы максимально отдалились от команды._  
И Клинт написал. Он не знал с кого начать, не знал как начать, и придумал причину.  
\- И ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас?  
Тони махнул рукой, сворачивая висящий перед ним экран, и крутанулся на стуле, оказываясь лицом к лицу перед Клинтом. Он выглядел хорошо. От битвы у него осталось только несколько светлых полос на загорелом лице и засевшее где-то за зрачком напряженное Нечто. В его глазах было нечто - то знакомое, нечто, что лучник видел в своих. Понимание. В линии его напряженных плеч и воспаленных росчерках на веках Бартон видел у Старка такой же перелом как и у себя.   
Железный Человек старался звучать как раньше, выглядеть как раньше, прячась за своей броней, просто более умело, чем Клинт за своей глухотой. Клинт знал и молчал об этом.   
Он просто пожал плечами.   
\- Ну, это как бы и не мешает. В бою я просто отключал фон и, знаешь, оставлял только эфир.   
\- И как ты только еще жив, Бартон?! Если бы я не слышал ничего вокруг, меня бы давно сбил грузовик. Или самолет. Или падающее здание. Вариантов много, если подумать. Какая у тебя там частота? От 85, скорее всего. Надо увеличить глубину. И расширить диапазон. Что если изменить давление мембраны…?  
Перед Тони снова появился экран, и он уже не видел и не слышал Бартона, он видел расчеты и формулы. Он занимался тем, что заставляло его меньше думать о том Нечто. Клинт задержался в мастерской на несколько часов. Они заказали индийской еды, все экстра острое и безумно вкусное, и немного поболтали. Ничего серьезного: Лаки, Пеппер, новые костюмы, Наташа, ЩИТ. Тони не злился и ни в чем его не винил. Тони был Тони.  
Потом - было легче. Он позвонил Брюсу. Он принес жасминовый чай и коробку пончиков с посыпкой из розового кокоса. Как бы Док не уверял о пользе зеленого чай, Клинт не сомневался, что пончики были не менее полезными.  
Он приехал к Стиву. Тот показал ему свой старый альбом - ему прислали из Смитсоновского музея, подарок Наташи - и Клинт с удивлением обнаружил, что если бы сыворотка не подействовала, героя Капитана Америка так бы никто и не узнал, но зато мир запомнил бы художника Стива Роджерса.  
Никто не заикался о том, что произошло. Никто не забыл, но все продолжали двигаться дальше. Жить дальше.   
  
Капитан Америка сражался с террористами, а Клинт стоял на крыше своего дома, слушал о новой школе, куда Лора перевела Билли и пил теплое пиво.   
  
Ник Фьюри лежал на операционном столе, а Клинт кидал дротики в баре на Гринвич-Виллидж, чтобы выиграть несколько мятых купюр у этих заносчивых австралийцев.   
  
Халликариеры падали, а Клинт сидел в офисе на седьмом этаже и рассказывал про свой неудачный брак с Бобби Морс.   
  
Мария Хилл, сидя в кресле, подписывала документы, которые делали ЩИТ новой дочерней компанией STARK IND, а Клинт этажом выше молча сидел рядом с Наташей, касаясь плечом ее плеча, держал ее маленькую ладошку в своей.   
  
Ник Фьюри стоял перед Комитетом с каменным лицом, доказывая правильность своих действий и необходимость существования ЩИТа, а Клинт стоял рядом с Сэмом, спрятав руки в карманы худи, и обсуждал с ним новые стрелы.  
  
Клинт перестал ждать. Он поднялся на седьмой этаж, протянул мисс Миранде документы и ручку и через 40 минут стоял в башне Старка с новеньким пропуском на свое имя. Это был не последний раз, когда он поднимался на седьмой этаж, но он был готов вернуться к работе.   
Это было его решение.   
Оно выглядело не так уж и плохо.  
  
Ладно, возможно он погорячился, когда сказал Старку и Фьюри, что они могут звонить ему в любое время. В смысле, да, он готов к миссиям, этого он не отрицал. Но он не был готов, что первой миссией окажется Зимний Солдат. Он знал его историю. Он слышал эту байку много раз и каждый - она звучала по-разному, обрастая новыми подробностями. Клинт делил все на три и после этого верил, в лучшем случае, половине.   
Человек в допросной не выглядел опасным. У него были сальные волосы, больные мутные глаза, серая кожа, и пах он как обыватели Центрального Вокзала без определенного места жительства, которые не мылись неделями и еще больше - не ели нормальной еды. Клинт потер нос и подумал, что он, наверное, пах так же в Тот-Самый-Период. Человек в допросной выглядел просто как человек. Давно не спавший, оголодавший и худой, большой, испуганный человек. Клинт видел его взгляд. И за стальной пустотой, он смог на секунду заметить то же, что видел на встречах ветеранов Сэма. То, что заметил во взгляде Тони, когда пришел к нему в первый раз после Того-Самого-Дня. То, что видел в своих. Клинту стало его жаль. Он обернулся на Наташу, сидевшую в кресле и неотрывно следящую за тем, что происходило на экране монитора, прямая трансляция из допросной. Она выглядела почти расслабленной, но лучник знал подругу слишком долго, чтобы поверить ее слишком неподвижным пальцам, лежащим на подлокотниках кресла, слишком застывшему взгляду, слишком острой линии губ. Клинт погладил пальцами рифленую крышечку банки с таблетками - у него уже выработалась привычка носить их с собой, чтобы не пропускать прием, хотя он и продолжал это делать в туалете, так чтобы никто не видел, - и вынул руку из кармана свободных спортивных штанов.  
  
_\- И что мы будем делать дальше?_  
Клинт не ожидал, что Тони задаст этот вопрос, но его тоже интересовал ответ. Серьезно, ему казалось, что Старк скорее постарается избавиться от возникшей проблемы - например, отправит Солдата в тюрьму. Или отдаст ООН. Или Комитету. Или еще кому-нибудь. Желающих-то на самом деле было много.   
\- Мы должны ему помочь.   
Стив выглядел странно - он, конечно, был парень эмоциональный, этого у него никак не отнять, но Клинт раньше не видел, чтобы Капитан Америка вел себя настолько несдержанно. Он вскочил со своего места и сказал, выкрикнул, куда громче, чем можно было ожидать. На покрасневшем лице Стива было то самое выражение я-сказал-и-точка. Упрямство, это же отличительная черта героев, как это Бартон мог забыть. Несколько минут разговор был исключительно невербальным и состоял из переглядываний Старка и Роджерса, решительного сопения Капитана Америка, Клинт видел как у него раздуваются ноздри, и скрипа зубов Железного Человека - жвалы на его скулах напрягались и Клинт был готов поспорить, что если бы он мог слышать, то услышал бы, как Старк сжимает их, сдерживая природный фонтан яда и сарказма.  
\- Мы даже не знаем, кто он на самом деле. Слушай, Роджерс, как ты себе это представляешь? Хей, привет, я Тони Старк, а это Стив Роджерс. Ты убил моих родителей и пытался убить вот его. Но это ничего страшного, мы не в обиде. Давай возьмемся за руки и пойдем танцевать в закат? Я не говорю уже о том, что даже если мы сможем с ним нормально поговорить, официально - он преступник. И сейчас мы занимаемся укрывательством. Неужели наш отважный капитан Ледышка не против незаконной деятельности?   
Тони пришлось сделать перерыв для того, чтобы сделать вдох для продолжения. Клинт даже проникся уважением.   
\- Он не… Он не хотел! Это Баки и он не преступник!   
\- Стив…  
\- Нет, Наташа, послушай. Ты читала файл, ты читала его дело. Это теперь все в сети. Он не знал, что делает. Его… Его пытали все это время. Все 70 лет. Тони, ты был в плену, ты знаешь, что такое пытки. Ты знаешь каково это, когда тебя принуждают делать то, что ты не хочешь!  
\- Роджерс, есть разница между мной и им. И окей, я тоже читал этот файл. И мне жаль твоего друга, серьезно, жаль. Но будь реалистом. Твой друг давно мертв.   
\- Ты не можешь этого знать!   
\- Как и ты, Роджерс! - Старк вспомнил о том, кто на самом деле все это начал и направил свой хорошо поставленный и отточенный на публичных выступлениях голос на Фьюри.   


_\- Вы притащили в мой дом безумного убийцу и хотите от меня… Что? Чтобы я сплел с ним браслет дружбы и мы вместе поплакались о наших тяжелых жизнях?_  
\- Старк, ты можешь его удержать.  
Рождерс встал в стойку, как взявшая след гончая. Клинту тоже было интересно, откуда у Фьюри такая уверенность в этом. Вряд ли он просто настолько доверял инженерному таланту Старка.   
\- С чего Вы взяли, что Тони это может?   
\- Допустим. - Тони не спешил его в этом разуверять. Директор ЩИТа явно что-то знал.   
\- Старк?  
\- Не кипятись, Кэп. Я кое над чем работал. На случай… Неожиданных столкновений. Суть сейчас не в этом. Что ты предлагаешь, Фьюри? Связать его и держать неподвижным до… До чего? Пока он не раскается?   
\- Мы не будем его связывать!  
\- А что мы будем с ним делать, когда он придет в себя?! Что?! Давай, Кэп, какие у тебя варианты?!  
Старк повышал голос с каждой фразой, вскочив с места и наклонившись вперед, к стоящему от него через стол Стиву. Наташин вздох звучал устало, а Клинту решительно не хватало попкорна. Он уперся подбородком в край кружки и переводил взгляд с красного Стива, собирающегося защищать Солдата до последнего вздоха, на бледного, злобно Старка, готового уже наплевать на мирные переговоры и предложить решить все вульгарно и примитивно, с помощью насилия.   
\- Мы можем для начала просто с ним поговорить.   
Наташа говорила спокойно, рассеяно-раздраженно потирая указательный палец - мелкая цапарина, такая ерунда, что почти не видно, и на резко образовавшееся молчание подняла бровь и с легкой усмешкой добавила:  
\- Может, у него тоже есть, что сказать.   
  
Видимо, Вдова все таки ошиблась или Солдат просто был неразговорчивым типом. С того момента, как его поместили в металлическую конструкцию, названную Тони ласково “Колыбельная” - _Кэп, я похож на садиста? Конечно, ему будет не больно. А теперь не мешай работать взрослым и принеси мне блок питания. Вон та здоровая коробка в углу, ага_ \- и быстрого укола в плечо, через несколько минут после которого Зимний Солдат открыл глаза, он не сказал ни слова.   
  
_\- Как его вообще удалось схватить?_  
Клинту нечего было делать в мастерской Тони, пока он готовил оборудование; Стиву, собственно, тоже, но он все равно пошел - то ли помогать, то ли следить. Старк выглядел раздраженным, но если бы он не хотел, то давно бы уже выдворил Роджерса из своего санкта санкторума. У них были странные отношения, у Железного Человека и Капитана Америка, но Клинт не лез: чтобы между ними ни было, это работало. Фьюри не успел выйти из переговорной - Клинт перегородил ему проход, встав в дверях, сжимая в руках все еще теплую, но уже быстро остывающую, кружку с остатками кофе. Директор ЩИТа успел только одарить лучника ожидающе-уставшим взглядом, с немым вопросом в единственным глазу “и что тебе надо?”, хотя и так мог догадаться.   
Незримое колебание воздуха, мягкий запах тертой смородины и георгина, Наташа оперлась на стену справа.   
\- Действительно, Фьюри. Прошло уже полгода. Почему его нашли только сейчас?   
Фьюри перевел взгляд на Вдову и сделал несколько шагов назад, подойдя к столу и опершись на него бедрами, и Бартон перестал видеть его лицо - 8:40, яркий солнечный свет очертил силуэт директора ЩИТа. Клинт закрыл дверь и отошел к кофемашине. Не помешало бы наполнить кружку еще раз.  
\- Мы и не могли его найти. Даже со всем оборудованием Старка, он ни разу нигде не засветился. Я не знаю, что Зимний Солдат делал все это время и где он был. Возможно, мы и дальше тратили бы время и ресурсы впустую, но что-то изменилось. Я не знаю, что, но вчера его засекла программа распознавания лиц. В Бухаресте.  
Клинт забрал кружку с подставки и повернулся, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать за разговором Фьюри и Вдовы.  
\- Он был все это время в Румынии?   
\- Возможно.   
\- Где он был, когда его опознали?  
\- Садился на самолет. Перехватили мы его только в Бруклине. Несколько кварталов от квартиры Роджерса. Шел, не скрываясь по Клинтон Хилл. Он даже не сопротивлялся, когда его схватили. Вкололи успокоительное, формула Беннера, и привезли сюда.  
  
Клинт подошел к Наташе и тронул ее за плечо. Коснулся пальцем виска, и опустил руку. **“Сообщение”**. _Что думаешь?_ Наташа пожал плечами, оставила большой и указательный палец на обеих руках и несколько раз подняла и опустила. **“Экзамен”**. _Пока не пройдет проверку, сложно сказать._ Черная Вдова отвернулась. Клинт обвел взглядом помещение - стеклянный куб и кабинеты-коробки вокруг, это должен был быть офисный этаж, но сейчас он пустовал. Стив стоит почти уперевшись лицом в экран, сложив руки на груди, лицо у него застыло в болезненном отчаянном напряжении, в глазах - слишком много несказанного застыло у самой поверхности, еще немного и пойдет трещинами. Тони в кресле, склонился над планшетом - между бровей складка, у глаз морщины и выглядит он при таком ракурсе и освещении старше, чем есть. Он недавно вошел - подключал и проверял Колыбельную, проверял камеры. Беннера нет - он в своей лаборатории, тоже наблюдает и держит под рукой, на случай необходимости, успокоительное. Их и Зимнего Солдата разделяет только один слой бетона и проводки - допросная находится этажом ниже.   
  
Стив напрягается, жилы на руках - натянутая тетива. Клинт медленно обходит помещение по периметру, скользит взглядом по данным, графикам и цифрам на экране планшета Тони, по поджатым губам Наташи, по колко-острым ресницам Стива.   
Фьюри задает вопросы. Клинт хмурится - глаза у Солдата странные, болезненные, расфокусированные. Он смотрит сквозь директора ЩИТа, сквозь текст на лежащих перед ним листах. У него взгляд наркомана, кровавая паутинка лопнувших капилляров в глазах, только зрачок - пульсирующая точка, расширяется и сужается. Плохой знак. Весь вид человека внизу кажется плохим знаком Клинту. Тони поднимает голову и всматривается в экран, его голос звучит напряженно:   
\- Брюс, ты это видишь?   
Клинт не слышит ответ Дока, наушник у Тони в ухе такой маленький, что его не видно, но его слышит Стив - он сдвигается, поворачивается к Старку всем телом, но не может оторвать взгляд от лица Барнса.  
\- Да, мне тоже так кажется. Хорошо, я тоже спускаюсь.  
Старк поднимается с кресла, Стив опережает его, он уже бежит к лифту. Наташа плавно поднимается и Клинт следует за ней. Человек на экране повисает в кресле, веки у него подняты и видны закатившиеся белки глаз. 


	5. Сокол

**Больница Университета Говарда, Вашингтон, штат Колумбия.  
2014 год, 15 марта.**  
Палата на пятом этаже находится дальше всех от лифтов, каждый кто входит в нее имеет допуск не ниже третьего уровня и подписал соглашение о неразглашении; снаружи дежурят военные в форме - для этого есть несколько причин. В палате лежит один из самых известных людей Соединенных Штатов. Он все еще не отошел от наркоза, анестезиологу пришлось в разы превысить допустимую дозу - усовершенствованный сывороткой, организм выводил препарат быстрее, чем он успевал в нужной степени подействовать на центральную нервную систему. Несколько часов назад, о дно тазика из нержавеющей стали, звонко стукнула последняя, третья извлеченная из живота пуля. Несколько хирургов, которые незамедлительно были вызваны в больницу, куда вертолетом доставили тело Капитана Америка, после минутного смущенного молчания, робко сообщили Фьюри и Наташе, такой маленькой, рядом с крупной фигурой директора ЩИТа, но выглядящей не менее угрожающе, что высока вероятность того, что пациент просто не выживет. 

\- Делайте.   
Сэм стоял, облокотившись плечом о стену, сложив руки на груди, и молча наблюдал. У него не было сил спорить с врачами. Он мог честно признаться, что у него не было сил стоять ровно - он уже несколько лет как ушел со службы, успел отвыкнуть от боевых действий и опустошенности, которая остается после выполнения миссии. В палате лежал человек, про которого он читал в книгах и видел в музее, когда был ребенком. Кумир многих молодых людей, выросших в Вашингтоне. Несколько дней назад, Сэм открыл дверь и снова впустил в свою жизнь войну, которую принес этот человек. Несколько часов назад, Сэм был готов пожертвовать жизнью ради этого человека. За последние сутки, он насчитал три раза, когда был слишком близок к тому, чтобы оказаться в одном ряду с Райли в Арлингтоне, на глубине двух метров от поверхности.   
У Фьюри был мрачный вид и ледяной тон. Наташа покачнулась, переступила с ноги на ногу - маленькая, сильная и такая опасная. Сэм подумал, что им всем сегодня досталось.   
Его отправили домой, сразу же после того, как уставший хирург выдохнул:  
\- Операция прошла успешна, он стабилен.   
Сэм вернулся через несколько часов в гражданской одежде, молча прошел в палату, подвинул к кровати стул, ножки противно проскрипели по полу, и запустил плейлист песен из 40-х на своем айфоне. Когда очнется, Стив оценит. Он не успел закончить и первого абзаца “американской трагедии” Драйзера, когда услышал хриплое:   
\- Я слева.   
От облегчения, он был готов разрыдаться, а этот засранец, на лице которого нетронутым остался только один глаз, лежал и улыбался дрожащими, потрескавшимися, сухими губами.   
\- Ага, ты слева.   
  
Стив провел в больнице 9 дней. Роджерс рвался встать с кровати уже на вторые сутки и уверял всех, что чувствует себя прекрасно, ему нужно идти на поиски Баки. По сжатым губам и бледному лицу даже Сэм, не имеющий медицинского образования, мог точно определить, что Роджерс не в порядке.   
  
\- Он вспомнил, понимаешь, Сэм. Он вспомнил меня. А значит вспомнит и все остальное. Я должен его найти.  
Идея Сэму все еще не нравилась. Как и тон, с которым Стив это говорил, и выражение его лица. Он слишком надеялся. Еще немного и Сэм смог бы назвать это одержимостью.  
\- Ладно, но дай мне пару дней.   
Стив вздернул брови, а затем нахмурился - на его живом и подвижном лице, было легко прочесть о чем тот думает.   
\- Зачем?  
Роджерс вложил в этот вопрос все свое наивное непонимание, зачем Сэму ехать с ним, на поиски опасного свихнувшегося ассасина Гидры. Сэм предпочел изображать дурачка и сделать вид, что не понимает, о чем идет речь.  
-Я взял отпуск только на неделю. Так что мне нужно его продлить, чтобы меня не уволили.   
Брови Стива все еще складывались в прямую линию, правда с одной стороны подпорченную, не прошедшей до конца шишкой, и вместе с поджатыми губами и проникновенным взглядом голубых глаз составляли настоящую, осуждающую пантомиму. Сэм не обладал такой подвижностью лицевых мышц и просто закатил глаза.   
\- Роджерс, не будь идиотом. Я видел этого парня, и ты не поедешь искать его один.   
\- Сэм.  
О, тот самый тон Капитана Америка. В котором слышалось все то упрямство полутораметрового тощего и больного мальчишки из Бруклина, которое заставляло его подниматься снова, и снова, и снова. Сэму стало смешно.  
\- Не Сэм-кай мне тут. Как взрывать государственные, высокотехнологические и дорогостоящие авианосцы, так, Сэм, бери крылья и погнали, а как искать твоего дружка с амнезией - так нет, Сэм, это слишком опасно.  
Стив молчал, а Сэм видел по его взгляду, что тот ему благодарен.   
  
Они изучили все документы, которые были в сети. Перевели, воспользовавшись помощью Наташи, прочитали несколько раз. Точнее, Сэму с головой хватило и первого раза, но Стив яростно вчитывался в каждую строчку, хотя его идеальная память позволяла воспроизвести текст, если не досконально, то очень близко к оригиналу и после первого прочтения. У Стива тряслись руки и покраснело лицо. Сэм проводил взглядом, медленно поднявшегося из-за стола и быстро вышедшего из комнаты, молчаливого Стива. Он успел его достаточно изучить - когда Стив молчал, плотно сжимал губы и выдвигал определенным образом челюсть, безопаснее всего, было оставить его в покое и не трогать. Такое происходило редко.   
Сейчас, Сэм слышал, как в соседней комнате, кулак Капитана Америка с характерным звуком оставляет в гипсокартонной стене дыру. Сэм довольно быстро понял, что у Стива Роджерса были проблемы с агрессией, отсутствие контроля над гневом, он компенсировал попытками контролировать все остальное в своей жизни.  
  
\- Он может быть где угодно, Стив.   
\- Начнем с Соединенных Штатов. Может повезет и он просто вернулся на ближайшую базу Гидры.  
\- Значит, Невада, Аризона, Алабама, Иллинойс, Миннесота и Мичиган? Мне кажется, логичнее будет сначала в Мичиган, а потом в Миннесота - вот здесь мы сделаем лишний круг.   
  
__**Интернешнл-Фоллс, штат Миннесота.  
2014 год. 27 мая.**  
Черный Subaru Forester SJ остановился у мотеля Voyageur в 6 утра.   
\- Вояж`ер. Это французский. Путешественник.  
Сэму было все равно, как это правильно произносится. Во`яджеур. Вояж`ер. Главное, что там была кровать, горячая вода и вай-фай. Термометр на приборной панели показывал 6 градусов. Прогноз погоды обещал, что температура поднимется днем до 10, но это мало утешало Сэма. Меньше недели назад они выехали из Чикаго с аномально жаркой для этого времени года погодой - 18 градусов, где они оказались в сезон дождей. В Мичигане они задержались всего на несколько дней, и Сэм успел соскучиться по теплу и хорошей погоде. Он был теплолюбивым и именно по этой причине оставался жить в Вашингтоне, где зимой температура редко падала ниже -3, а летом стабильно держалась выше 20. Уилсон выкрутил кондиционер на полную и даже включил подогрев сидения, но продолжал отчаянно мерзнуть, всякий раз, как выходил на улицу в своей легкой кофте. Для Стива, казалось, температуры не существовало вовсе. По крайней мере, за все время путешествия, всякий раз, как Сэм недовольно ворчал на погодные условия, Стив просто пожимал плечами. Мысли о погоде, явно занимали его в последнюю очередь.   
Сэм отсидел себе задницу и мечтал уже выйти из машины и хотя бы немного пройтись. Последние 13 часов, они провели преодолевая расстояние в 1203 километра. Стив соглашался делать остановки только на естественные нужды, игнорируя слабые попытки Сэма воззвать к его благоразумию и остановиться на ночь в мотеле. Стив гнался по невидимым следам, за призраком человека, который умер уже давно. Он начал видеть знаки там, где их точно не было и, всякий раз, как возникала хотя бы теоретическая возможность того, что Зимний Солдат побывал на очередной базе Гидры, глаза у Стива загорались. Это был долгий путь проб и ошибок. Роджерс был уверен, что Барнс обязательно должен вернуться на базу Гидры. Он не мог этого объяснить Сэму, просто уверенно и упрямо повторял:   
\- Это же Баки. Он точно должен быть где-то там.   
Они играли в догонялки с завязанными глазами уже месяц, и Сэм всерьез начинал беспокоиться. Стив был одержим.   
В номере было две двуспальные кровати, окна выходили на парковку, и пахло цитрусовым освежителем воздуха. Сезон торнадо начнется только через несколько месяцев, к тому же, Сэм был уверен, что это явление можно было наблюдать, а если не повезет, то и участвовать, только в южной части Миннесоты. А они забрались на самый чертов север штата. Самая холодная точка Америки. Кажется, у Гидры возникли проблемы с финансированием в тот момент, когда они выбирали где установить очередную базу. Или они решили, что вряд ли их кто-то будет искать в морозильнике нации, с населением в 6 тысяч человек. Стив позвонил Хилл несколькими днями раньше, и командир ЩИТа сообщила, что база была зачищена только двумя неделями раньше; у них не было возможности забрать оборудование или хотя бы сделать опись имущества, им не хватало людей - они просто убедились, что база больше не активна, установили несколько датчиков от Старка, которые должны были сообщить о какой-либо активности и двинулись дальше. Завтра, а точнее, уже сегодня, им предстояло найти ее и провести собственный осмотр. Сэм видел, что даже организму супер-солдата нужен отдых - у Стива появились синяки под глазами, он стал говорить отрывистыми, короткими фразами и большую часть пути молчал. Стив был приятным попутчиком.  


_\- Сэм, посмотри.  
Голос у Стива звучал восторженно, а глаза блестели. Сэм быстро приблизился и не сразу понял в чем дело. Датчики. Датчики Старка, установленные агентами ЩИТа у входа базы Гидры, которые должны были оповестить о любом движении на территории, и которые они со Стивом всякий раз вручную отключали и включали, были грубо выведены из строя.   
\- Он был здесь.   
Сэм не сразу их заметил - они лежали на земле, изломанные, скомканные как листы бумаги, тускло блестели металлическим нутром. Это еще не значило, что здесь был Зимний Солдат, хотя Сэм сходу и не мог придумать, кто еще мог такое сделать. Стив улыбался почти нежно, и Сэму было почти неловко. Несколько часов назад он сидел напротив Стива, которые с хмурым лицом поглощал то, что у него лежало на тарелке. Казалось, ему было все равно, и если бы Сэму вздумалось подложить туда камни, Стив съел бы и их с тем же выражением. Сэм видел, что Стив старается не давать себе думать о том, что будет, если они не найдут Зимнего Солдата. Но с каждой пустой базой, каждым километром, ему было все сложнее.   
Сэм подошел ближе, пнул обломки носком ботинка и наклонился ниже. На том, что было раньше панелью были следы, как на сжатом в кулак пластилине. Почему они не сработали? Их неправильно установили? Или уничтожили так быстро, что они не успели сработать и оповестить об активности на заданном участке, а из-за нехватки людей на пропавший сигнал никто не обратил внимания? Просчет со стороны Старка? Маловероятно, конечно, но стоило сообщить об этом агенту Хилл. Сэм не успел ничего ответить Стиву, тот уже несся вперед, его быстрые широкие шаги гулко раздавались в опустевших коридорах. На улице стемнело, когда они наконец покинули ее. Сэм чувствовал неясное беспокойство, пока они не сели в машину и не отъехали на несколько километров. Стив оживленно жестикулировал:  
\- Он вспоминает, Сэм. Ты сам видел.   
Сэм видел. Зимний Солдат уничтожил несколько кабинетов на базе - кабинетов, судя по обломкам, в которых проходили его обнуления. Он уничтожил крио-камеру, они с трудом смогли разобраться, чем были куски металла, стекла и проводов. Сэм видел дикую ярость и силу, Стив - надежду.   
\- Я не уверен в этом.   
\- Если бы он не помнил, разве стал бы…  
\- Я не уверен, что он вспоминает то, что ты хочешь, чтобы он вспомнил.  
Стив нахмурился, и Сэм видел по его взгляду, что чтобы Уилсон не сказал, переубедить Роджерса он не сможет.   
\- Стив, если бы мне несколько лет жарили мозги, я бы тоже при первой возможности уничтожил то, что это делает.   
Сэм понимал действия Солдата, по крайней мере, его желание уничтожить кресло. Он видел в файлах, как оно выглядело первоначально, он видел несколько записей. Даже если Солдат ничего не вспомнил, это не значит, что у него не было доступа к интернету. Что он не мог зайти в любую библиотеку и посмотреть эти же файлы. Или Гидра могла приказать ему уничтожить все ценное, чтобы оборудование не досталось врагу. Против этой версии говорило то, что компьютеры и сервера были не тронуты. Кажется, Солдат уничтожил исключительно то, что касалось проводимых с ним операций.   
\- Возможно, он начал вспоминать последние годы. Но Стив, ты сам читал файлы. После такого продолжительного выжигания… Я не врач, но даже я понимаю, насколько это серьезные повреждения.  
\- Мы найдем его, Сэм. И ты сам увидишь.   
Сэм не был так в этом уверен. Даже если Барнс действительно стал вспоминать, то почему они до сих пор о нем ничего не слышали от ЩИТа? Потому что он скрывался. Он делал это профессионально, старательно и единственное, ради чего он рискнул быть опознанным или пойманным - ЭТА база Гидры. Сэм был уверен, что других следов они больше не найдут, но не стал говорить сейчас об этом Стиву. Не сейчас, когда Стив выглядит как человек, узнавший, что лекарство от рака существует. Сэм выкрутил печку на максимум и отодвинул сидение назад, стараясь устроиться поудобнее и вытянуть ноги, чтобы они не затекали. Через несколько часов он сменит Стива, а до этого момента он может вздремнуть. У них впереди еще не один километр. _  
  
\- Почему ты хочешь начать с Франции?  
\- Он… Когда-то мы были во Франции и ему там понравилось. Сказал, что хотел бы жить там, когда закончится война.  
  
\- Мы не поедем в Россию, Стив. Мы уже были в Германии, Польше и Румынии. Давай сделаем перерыв.   
\- Я должен его найти. Тебе не обязательно ехать со мной.  
\- Стив, ты… Ты слишком американец. Я тем более. Тебе там точно никто не будет помогать.   
\- Я должен.  
\- Попроси Наташу помочь.  
  
\- Что делать белому парню с позывным Зимний Солдат в Морокко?   
\- Там есть… Было подразделение Гидры, где он… Где ему ставили новую руку в последний раз.   
\- Тогда мы должны зайти в аптеку. Нам потребуется много солнцезащитного крема.   
  
\- Стив, ты слышал, что сказал Старк.   
\- Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать, когда программа Тони найдет его. Он может быть там, где нет камер.  
\- Он может быть где угодно, Стив. Мы не можем обшарить каждую ферму, ранчо или деревню.   
\- Я должен найти его.   
\- Стив, я эту пластинку слышу уже четыре месяца. ЩИТ ищет его, Старк ищет его, даже Романова подключилась к поискам. Тебе нужно сделать перерыв. Он знает, где ты живешь. Ты думал об этом?  
  
**Вашингтон, штат Колумбия  
2015 год, 7 июня**  
Из Вашингтона до аэропорта Кеннеди можно долететь за час и 19 минут. Ровно за это время пассажирский реактивный самолет модели Embraer ERJ 145 преодолевает расстояние в 328 километров. Известный российский сверхзвуковой истребитель-перехватчик - за 7 минут 42 секунды, а многоцелевой истребитель пятого поколения lockheed/boeing F-22 raptor - за 7 минут и 36 секунд. Как ни крути, час и 19 минут это намного быстрее чем 4 часа и 37 минут, которые они тряслись с Клинтом в машине, после того, как Сэм предложил тому сходить на одно из организовываемых им собраний для ветеранов войны. Задница после такой поездки у него стала, как гладильная доска и болела, но оно того стоило.   
  
__**Нью-Йорк, штат Нью-Йорк  
2014 год, 4 ноября **  
Это случилось через несколько дней, после того, как они со Стивом доехали до Нью-Йорка. Стив предложил Сэму пожить у него, пока тот не решит для себя, хочет ли присоединиться к ЩИТу или к Мстителям. Предложение поступило и от Фьюри и от Старка. Хотя в последнем случае Сэм подозревал, что его зовет Капитан Америка, а Железный Человек просто не хочет портить отношения с Роджерсом. К ним зашел Клинт Бартон. Светловолосый парень, среднего роста, со светлыми, почти серыми глазами, со слуховым аппаратом, в свободной, неказистой одежде, в которой он скорее всего спал, с затравленным взглядом. Сэм давно научился определять тех, на ком расписалась война. Он сам вернулся только два года назад. Клинт держался подальше от окон, едва заметно дергался от резких звуков, и, не смотря на то, что явно радовался встрече со Стивом, был постоянно напряжен. Его серые глаза метались по помещению, он следил за дверью и стоял так, чтобы в его поле зрения попадали все находящиеся в комнате. Сэм даже проверял несколько раз, чтобы утвердиться в своей догадке - отходил немного в бок и за спину Бартону, и тот сразу же сдвигался в сторону, чтобы снова видеть его. Стив показал ему свой альбом. Клинт - новые слуховые аппараты от Старка. Через несколько часов Бартон встал, чтобы уйти, и Сэм вызвался его проводить. Ему все равно хотелось погулять по Нью-Йорку, с момента приезда, у него еще ни разу не выдалось возможности пройтись по городу как туристу - он все время спешил на встречи или собрания.   
Они поговорили. Клинт оказался неплохим парнем. С ним что-то случилось, но Сэм не стал допытываться, что именно, тот явно не был готов говорить об этом с первым встречным. Они шли несколько минут в тишине, Сэм внимательно наблюдал за идущим рядом лучником, как его взгляд мечется по окнам и случайным отблескам, как постоянно засовывает руку в карман худи - скорее всего там был пистолет; сам Сэм носил с собой небольшой тактический нож, просто на всякий случай, просто потому, что так он чувствовал себя спокойнее. Кажется, Клинт не мог долго молчать.  


_\- Надолго здесь?  
Сэм пожал плечами - он сам задавал себе недавно такой вопрос. Здесь его ничего не держит. Он уже успел решить для себя, что не против быть частью команды Мстителей в те моменты, когда он будет действительно нужен. Сэм уже успел познакомиться почти со всеми в команде, но переезжать и жить в Нью-Йорке просто чтобы быть всегда под рукой и на виду - кажется, у Старка был пунктик на счет контроля, как и у Стива - он был не готов. У него были свои обязанности в Вашингтоне - у него был его центр для ветеранов; у него была работа - несколько раз в неделю, он был лектором на курсах вневойсковой подготовки офицеров резерва, через неделю ему нужно будет представить расписание занятий и материал, выбрать часы лекций. Он не хотел этого прекращать, Сэм считал, что то, чем он занимается сейчас - важно. Не менее важно, чем спасение мира, конечно, но спасение мира занимает несколько недель, в худшем случае, а все остальное время чем, позвольте спросить, заниматься? Герои - это люди, живые, дышащие, получающие ранения, платящие налоги, имеющие кредиты, покупающие ведерко мороженного на ужин в тяжелый день. И этим людям нужно откуда-то брать деньги на жизнь. У Стива, как бы это смешно не звучало, пенсия; про Старка даже говорить не надо, о его миллионах или уже миллиардах известно всем; Беннер работает у того же Старка; Тор - бог, у него вроде как там свой дворец; Наташа - шпион и давно уже работает не за “спасибо, товарищ” или по идеологическим мотивам, а за вполне конкретную зарплату, как и Клинт, который недовольно выцедил, что сейчас он в отпуске. А у Сэма - преподавание и центр реабилитации.   
\- Уезжаю через несколько дней.   
Сэм успел уже убедиться, что со Стивом будет все в порядке, и он не бросится с безумными глазами снова выискивать Зимнего Солдата, в каждом встреченном брюнете с синими глазами. За полгода поисков, Сэм выучил наизусть каждую привлекательную черту, улыбающегося с фотографии сержанта Барнса. Сравнил с лицом человека, который смог оторвать одно из его планерных крыльев голой рукой, и с трудом находил сходства. Да, овал лица тот же, как и чуть вздернутый нос, широкие скулы, ямочка на подбородке. Но Джеймс Барнс с фотографии был привлекательным, харизматичным молодым человеком, знающим это. Он улыбался широко и уверенно, красиво изгибая свои аккуратные, изящные губы, вокруг его прищуренных глаз разбегались солнечные морщинки; человек, с которым он недавно столкнулся, выглядел так, словно мышцы его лица не были способны на такое сложное выражение, как улыбка. Сэм даже не представлял, что одни и те же глаза могли выглядеть настолько по разному.   
Сэм мог позволить себе уехать - его здесь ничего не держало.  
\- Не хочешь поехать со мной?   
Лучник забавно выкатил глаза на его вопрос:   
\- Куда? В Вашингтон? Мужик, я тебя знаю около часа. Как-то слишком быстро, я не готов, у нас еще не было первого свидания.   
Сэм рассмеялся и пожал плечами. У него была небольшая квартира, но вполне удобный раскладывающийся диван. Сэм знал свои грехи, и среди них точно не было комплекса героя, как у Стива, он не стремился спасти всех, но он видел, когда он может помочь. И сейчас он знал, что может попробовать помочь Бартону, особенно учитывая, что ему это будет стоить только занятого на пару дней дивана и поездки до Вашингтона на машине. Клинт отказывался лететь на самолете, если пилотом был не он или не Наташа.   
Клинт оказался неприхотливым, кажется, ему для функционирования нужен был только кофе, много-много кофе. Он провел у Сэма 2 дня, сходил на встречу и долго после нее молчал. Рассказал о Локи. На третий - встретился с Наташей, и в Нью-Йорк вернулся лучник уже с ней. _  
  
**Вашингтон, штат Колумбия  
2015 год, 7 июня**  
 **В войне нет выигравших - только проигравшие.** Каждый новый семестр профессор Лауб, сержант-майор корпуса морской пехоты США, начинал с этих слов. Это была традиция, все учащиеся академии знали эту фразу наизусть, но никогда по настоящему не понимали ее значения.  
Сэм помнил, как 23-летним лейтенантом проходил самое трудное испытание для всех кадетов - полет вслепую. Оранжево-белые учебные самолеты T-34 Mentor отражали солнечные лучи глянцевыми фюзеляжами. Ему было жарко в его летном костюме, была середина дня, по взлетной полосе бегали инструктора и кадеты, Сэм чувствовал как капли пота стекают по виску и быстро стирал их большим пальцем. Он проверил приборы в последний раз перед тем как закрыть половину стеклянного фонаря чехлом. Он был молодым и, как и большинство молодых людей, которые еще ни разу не были в зоне боевых действий, до отвращения самоуверенным.  
После повышенной подготовки он выбрал T-38C Talon, двухместный, сверхзвуковой, учебный реактивный самолет, настоящее произведение искусства, которым пользуются в том числе и летчики НАСА. Сэм отлетал на нем положенные 1500 часов и еще 600 сверху, прежде чем его отправили в Афганистан.   
Идеологические войны можно закончить быстро. Достаточно убить лидера, толпа это всегда стадо и без верного руководства оно разбредется пастись. Экономические войны будут вечными, также как и деньги из-за которых они ведутся. Политики будут словесно сражаться на званых вечерах, под звуки льющегося алкоголя и звон стекла, и совершенно так же политики будут сражаться солдатами, выступая в горячие и громкие дебаты, аргументируя чужими жизнями.   
Чтобы понять, о чем говорил профессор Лауб, смотря на аудиторию своими серьезными слезящимися глазами, Сэму потребовалось семь лет и одна смерть. Райли не хотел умирать. Райли дома ждали белое надгробие, выстрелы по команде в воздух и свернутый флаг, Сэма ждали заплаканные, обвиняющие глаза матери Райли, крест Военно-Воздушных сил и отсутствие понимания, за что он воюет.   
  
Сейчас Сэм проходил регистрацию на посадку в гражданский самолет Embraer ERJ 145, который должен будет приземлиться в Нью-Йорке в 10:35.   
Перерыв в прямых рейсах до Кеннеди, который аэропорт, а не президент, первый утренний самолет был в воздухе, когда Сэм читал сообщение от Стива:   
**Баки нашли, он у ЩИТа. Еду туда.** Коротко и по делу, как отчет. Но Сэм слышал триумф в этих буквах, мог представить выражение лица Стива, когда он печатал это сообщение. Для Стива это была победа.   
Сэм был уверен, что они проигрывали.   
  
Его встретил Клинт. Точнее, они столкнулись, когда Сэм выходил из лифта, а Клинт шел мимо с кружкой полной кофе. Кофе был не таким горячим, чтобы обжечь пальцы Клинту, а реакция стрелка достаточно быстрой, чтобы на его пальцы попало только несколько капель.   
\- Хей.  
\- Хей. Ты пропустил самое интересное.   
Клинт выглядел лучше, чем в их последнюю встречу, хотя все еще явно сильно превышал разумную норму потребления кофе. Но он был чисто выбрит, глаза у него, хотя и были сонными, смотрели ясно и взгляд не метался по сторонам. Сэм пожал ему руку.   
\- Уверен, что самое интересное только впереди. Где Стив?  
Сэм был уверен, что знает ответ на этот вопрос. Пока он ехал сюда, ему позвонила Наташа и в нескольких словах обрисовала ситуацию. Теперь он хотел увидеть все сам. Клинт не выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- С Солдатом. Не отходит от него и шипит на всех, как мама-кошка. Надо изменить ему позывной. Капитан Наседка.   
  
Клинт сидел на столе о чем-то тихо разговаривая с Наташей; Тони и Беннера в комнате не было. _Ушли с Фьюри. У них моральный шок. Они не были готовы увидеть обморок супер-солдата. Ай, ну Нат, за что?!_  
Сэм посмотрел записи. Несколько раз. Сэм поговорил с Клинтом и Наташей, Сэм попытался поговорить с Тони. Клинт только пожимал плечами - сейчас он не видел в Солдате угрозу. Возможно, он ему даже немного симпатизировал, что не говори, у них были довольно схожие ситуации. Наташа не казалась Сэму напряженной, но маленькая изящная женщина в первую их встречу, даже не показалась ему опасной, Уилсону вообще было сложно составить мнение о ней, и понять, что она думает. Агент Романова поздоровалась с ним, и ее мягкая улыбка заставила Сэма почувствовать себя снова подростком, и спокойно сообщила, что конкретного решения относительно Зимнего Солдата еще не вынесено. Но, она не будет настаивать на заморозке или уничтожении. _Всем нужен второй шанс._ Тони был взвинчен и коротко бросил, что ему нужен отпуск, что он занят и что если они будут заказывать японскую кухню, все роллы Калифорния - его. После этого он исчез в своей лаборатории. 

Зимнего Солдата, сержанта Барнса, как настаивал Стив - ему вообще не нравился этот позывной и он отказывался так называть Баки - поместили не в изолятор или медицинскую палату. После его припадка, который Беннер объяснил крайним истощением, по настояниям того же Стива, Баки положили в одну из гостевых комнат, разумеется, с некоторыми мерами предосторожности, на которые Стив согласился неохотно и то только после того, как Старк поставил ему ультиматум.   
Когда Сэм вошел в комнату, Барнс уже проснулся. Он молчал, и, если и пытался раньше двигаться, то Стив успел объяснить, что пока ему в кровь поступает паралитик, вместе с раствором натрия хлорида с глюкозой и специальным коктейлем от Беннера, это ему не удастся. Выбор был между медикаментозной и физической неподвижностью, и Стив выбрал медикаментозную. Сэм мог представить себе насколько это было для Роджерса трудно. Ему самому стало не по себе, когда Романова объяснила ему, почему Капитану Америка позволили находиться в одном помещении с Зимним Солдатом.   
_\- Это не отличается от того, что делала с ним Гидра._  
\- Отличается. Мы хотим ему помочь и не дать убить еще больше людей.   
Это было слишком радикально. Сэм был уверен, что Стив тоже не видит разницу. У Барнса было спокойное, пустое лицо, замершие лицевые мышцы и неподвижные пустые глаза. Если бы не показатели на приборах, можно было решить, что он мертв. В глазах у Стива было странное смешение боли и нежности. Он придвинул стул близко к кровати, положив одну руку на покрывало рядом с живой рукой Барнса, но не касаясь его. Пытался дать ему личное пространство, понял Сэм.   
\- Стив.   
\- Погоди, Сэм. Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать.   
Они стояли в коридоре, и Стив опирался плечом на стену, периодически смотря на Барнса. Дверь была открыта, Сэм видел, сколько усилий стоило Стиву выйти из комнаты. Голос у него дрожал, но глаза были сухими.   
\- Это Баки, понимаешь? Он больше… Он больше не подчиняется Гидре.   
\- То, что он не напал на тебя, не значит, что не опасен. Ты не можешь просто… Я не знаю, забрать его к себе. У тебя в квартире даже нет гостевой комнаты. Где он будет спать, на диване?  
Сэм представил себе, как Стив пытается забрать Зимнего Солдата к себе в Бруклин на своем мотоцикле, а за ними следует вся Национальная гвардия. Район эвакуирован, объявлен красный код, всех просят не выходить из своих домов, Зимний Солдат идет за молоком в магазин.   
\- Я могу спать на диване.   
Сэм не сомневался, что он и будет, если потребуется. Сэм не сомневался, что если здесь не поставят вторую кровать, то Стив будет спать в кресле или на полу, только бы не отходить от Барнса далеко.  
\- Стив, я рад, что ты нашел Барнса, правда рад. Но ты должен понимать, что он изменился. Даже если он вспомнит тебя, это уже другой человек.   
\- Это Баки. Что бы ни случилось с ним, с нами, я всегда буду с ним до конца.  
Сэму было тревожно от того, как Стив это сказал. Тревожно и неловко. Эти слова были сказаны слишком сбивчиво и тихо, они значили что-то куда более интимное, чем Сэм мог понять. Уилсон не был готов к этому разговору. Но он хотел донести до Стива, что тому стоит подумать о своей безопасности, что он вообще делает не часто. И то, что мужчина на кровати с его другом из Бруклина 40-х имел только общее лицо.   
\- А он?


	6. Зимний Солдат

Асфальт за день прогревается так, что за ночь не успевает остыть. В июне в Нью-Йорке еще не так жарко, как в июле, но кондиционеры уже работают на полную мощность и все равно не спасают. Пот течет по шее, по спине, и пластины на руке нагреваются. Солдату кажется, что он слышит с каким натужным скрипом двигатель внутри справляется с температурой. Солдат чувствует себя грязным.   
В помещении прохладно. Постельное белье чистое, Солдат чувствует запах чистоты, не порошка, а запах чистого нового белья. Волосы у Солдата пыльные и сальные, свалявшиеся на затылке, кожа зудит, стянутая корочкой высохшего пота и грязи.  
\- Капитан.  
Голос у Солдата был хриплый. Игла была введена в вену аккуратно и точно. Солдат был уверен, что после того, как ее вынут, у него не останется синяка. Синяки у него проходили быстро и мало его беспокоило. Они так же не беспокоили людей в белых халатах. Но они беспокоили того, кто ставил ему капельницу сейчас. Он тоже был в белом халате. Он представился. Такое произошло в первый раз. Он поздоровался с Солдатом. Сообщил свое имя. Голос у него был мягкий, его глаза тоже казались мягкими. Он словно состоял весь из мягких линий. Доктор Брюс Беннер. Хотя на нем был белый халат, и он принес иглы и полные шприцы. Но он сообщил то, что он собирается делать. И он беспокоился по поводу синяков от иглы.  
Баки молчал. Стивен Роджерс поздоровался с доктором, и его движения продолжали быть плавными и расслабленными. Капитан Роджерс доверял этому состоящему из мягких линий человеку. Баки молчал. Голова у него кружилась, язык был сухим, и воздух в легких казался сухим и горячим. Глаза у капитана светились теплым голубым светом, Солдата качало на этих теплых волнах. Тепло проходило от иглы, шло по кончикам пальцев, и кончалось только у левого плеча. Весь капитан светился мягким пульсирующим теплом.  
\- Стив. Ты можешь называть меня Стивом.  
Стив наклонился к нему ближе, голубое море, самый красивый цвет, тепло и свет. Солдат закрыл глаза. Он вытолкнул из горла вместе с выдохом.  
\- Кому переходят полномочия?  
Солдату было трудно говорить. Ему нужно было получить ответ на вопрос, но Стив не хотел понимать. Стив спрашивал ненужные и пустые вопросы, ответы на которые были очевидны. Но Солдату нужно было получить ответ.  
\- Какие полномочия?  
Поэтому он говорил то, что Стив и так знал. То, что все знали. Он оружие. Заряженный пистолет. А пистолет не может выстрелить сам по себе - должна быть рука, направляющая его, нажимающая на курок. Слова цеплялись за горло, застревали на губах и покачивались в воздухе. Солдат открыл глаза.  
\- По управлению агентом Зимний Солдат.  
Пальцы у Стива тоже были теплые и оставляли на коже Солдата светящиеся полосы. Солдат не видел их, но чувствовал. Он опять закрыл глаза. Его покачивало на теплых светящихся волнах, слова были теплыми, касания были теплыми; он чувствовал, как тепло толчками разносится по венам от иглы.  
\- Никому, Баки. Тобой никто не будет больше управлять.  
  
\- Ты все-таки положил его на диван.  
\- Я предлагал ему кровать, Сэм! Он сам захотел на нем спать!  
Он не возражал. На самом деле, ему было все равно где спать. Он мог лечь на полу и не испытывать никаких неудобств по этому поводу. Но Капитан, Стив, настаивал на том, что он должен спать на кровати. Или хотя бы на диване.  
\- У тебя Зимний Солдат спит на диване.  
\- Не называй его так.  
\- Жаль, я не видел лица Фьюри. Черт, я обязан попросить у Старка запись. Уверен, он сделал. Такое зрелище пропустил.  
Солдат наклонился вперед и в отражение стоящего в коридоре зеркала попало лицо Стива. И выражение, которое он до этого не видел. Прямая линия бровей, и складка у губ, как будто Стив сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться.   
Солдат наклонился вперед. Баки.   
Баки.  
Баки.   
Пирс называл его только Зимний Солдат. Рамлоу называл его по разному, но во время миссий его кодовое имя сохранялось неизменным.   
  
\- Баки?  
  
_Джеймс Барнс ему нравилось. Стив показывал ему фотографии. Солдат знал, что слова имеют большое значение. Ему рассказал об этом Рамлоу. Ему говорил об этом Стив. Он говорил, что важно каждое сказанное слово.  
\- Он смотрел.  
\- Баки, ты не можешь бить людей, за то, что они смотрят.  
\- Почему?  
Когда ты говоришь почему, тебя интересует только причина. Когда говоришь зачем - цель. Раньше Солдата могла интересовать только цель. Ему позволялось узнать цель действий, но причина не должна была его волновать. Но Стив сказал, что он может спрашивать все, что хочет. Что это хорошо, если он хочет спросить. Стив много говорил. Он хотел, чтобы Солдат тоже говорил.  
\- Старк сказал, что я могу его ударить, если он еще раз посмотрит.  
У Стива было симметричное лицо, и светлая кожа. Не такая как у Солдата. Кожа у Солдата была цвета плесени, она была холодной. Солдату часто казалось, что она должны быть липкой и влажной, но на ощупь она была сухой. Иногда Солдату снилось, что она вздувается пузырями, как поверхность кипящей воды, стекает с мышц и костей, медленными, густыми, холодными и липкими испражнениями, и под ней холодный металл. Солдат часто просыпался и трогал кожу на руке. Холодную и сухую. Просто кожа.  
Кожа у Стива была как свет. Стив пах теплом, пах машинной смазкой, после того, как возился со своим мотоциклом, пах стиральным порошком и мылом. Пах старой акварелью и можжевельником. Пах песком с пляжа, после того, как возвращался с пробежки - солено, тепло, свежо. _  
  
_Баки ему нравилось больше.  
Он знал, что у кодового имени “Зимний Солдат” плохое значение. Оно значило много смерти и боли, обнуления, криокамеру. Оно значило анализы и белую комнату с упругой струей ледяной воды. Баки значит широкую улыбку, горячий кофе с молоком, сестру Бекку. Баки значит свинг и горячее дыхание на коже._  
  
\- Баки?  
Баки поднял правую руку и растопырил пальцы. Он знал, что Стив увидит. Свежая выпечка и корица. Молоко, шоколад, круассан. Запах пляжа. Запах пороха. Человек рядом со Стивом легче его, он двигается шумного и шаркает ногами. Темные глаза и насмешливый изгиб губ. Темная кожа, красные крылья. Баки помнил как звенел метал о метал и пластины жужжали, и щелкала перегрузкой боль по нервам позвоночника.  
\- Здесь.  
Человек с крыльями выглядит напряженным, но улыбается насмешливо и вызывающе. Сэм Уилсон, пилот, ветеран войны в Афганистане, крест Военно-Воздушных сил, 32 года.  
\- Баки, знакомься. Мой друг - Сэм Уилсон.  
\- Мы виделись, но как-то нас не успели представить.  
Насмешливый изгиб и напряженные плечи. Густые ресницы Стива и самый красивый голубой цвет. _Это важно, Баки. Слова важны._ У Стива на лице застывшее спокойствие, во взгляде упрямая решимость. У Баки в голове скребется неправильная правильность этого взгляда. Баки кивает. _Слова важны._  
\- Случай был не подходящий. Приятно познакомиться, Сэм Уилсон. Зови меня Баки.  
  
Стив называл его Баки. Наташа Романова называла его только Джеймс, и звучало это сухо. У Наташи Романовой были зеленые глаза, с темными точками у самого зрачка. У Черной Вдовы в глазах был снег и выстрел с 4 тысяч метров. У Черной Вдовы был рваный шрам на животе и спине от сквозной пули. Доктор Брюс Беннер называл его Джеймс, или Баки, или сержант Барнс. Когда он говорил сержант Барнс, Стив выглядел благодарным. Это тоже было важно. У Доктора Брюса Беннера сердцебиение было ровным и спокойным, и из-за стекол очков, глаза у него казались мягкими и расфокусированными. Доктор Брюс Беннер был молчаливым, носил белый халат, пах лабораторией и сладким чаем. Баки предпочитал держаться от него подальше. Дело было не только в файле Халка. Доктор Брюс Беннер заходил в комнату и смотрел в планшет, а Баки застывал, он ждал приказа, и кресло, и других людей в белом, и _теперь я здесь главный._ Доктор Брюс Беннер наливал ему чай, пахнущий сладко и мягко. Клинт Бартон называл его Барнс. Иногда, Зимний. Иногда, засранец. Клинт Бартон пах химически лекарствами, собачьей шерстью и кофе. Клинт Бартон пах усталостью. Клинт Бартон несмешно шутил, так считал Стив, но Баки нравились эти шутки. У Клинта Бартона была тишина в глазах и неровная кожа в белых буграх шрамов. Совсем не как у Стива. Люди в белых халатах называли его _мистер Барнс._ Люди в форме называли его _мистер Барнс._ Люди в дорогих костюмах, пахнущие чернилами и офисной бумагой называли его _мистер Барнс. Мистер Барнс_ звучало как грязь и пахло страхом. Тони Старк называл его по разному. Железный Человек не любил использовать имена, они были слишком невыразительными. Слишком общими и безликими. Слишком одинаковыми. _Ну, вот сколько людей в одном Нью-Йорке зовут Джеймс? Даже не хочу заставлять ДЖАРВИСа собирать сведения. Много. Не-а, я так запутаюсь. Не хочу держать в голове, кто из вас какой именно Джеймс._ Он давал Названия всему, что он создавал. У каждого компьютера и системы было Название. Баки этого не понимал, но молчал. Ему было все равно, как его назовут, это было важно Стиву.   
  
Старк много говорил. Баки слышал тихое гудение реактора в груди Старка и ему было интересно, чувствует ли Старк его вибрацию. Но он не спрашивал. У Старка были грубые руки и много шрамов. У Баки тоже было много шрамов. Сыворотка Баки работала не так, как у Стива, у Стива шрамов не было, кроме тех, что он получил до сыворотки. Тело Баки было похоже на его память - уродливая, распадающаяся, с чем-то незримо отсутствующим. Баки не знал, что ему чего-то не хватает, пока он не стал вспоминать. Баки смотрел на свое тело, как на оружие. На его оружии были следы, на лезвии - царапины, но оно продолжало резать. Царапины ничего не значили, если оружие продолжало быть оружием. А потом он увидел взгляд Стива, боль в темных глазах, дрогнувшие губы, напрягшиеся сухожилия. Стив вздрогнул и едва заметно согнулся, словно его ударили под дых, но он сдерживает себя.   
Люди в белых одеждах не обращали внимания на его шрамы. Предыдущие кураторы не обращали внимания на его шрамы. Баки видел их каждый раз, как его мыли, но никогда не думал, откуда они. Принимал как данность. Как железную руку. Как кресло. Как обнуления. Но в тот раз Баки впервый раз посмотрел на свое тело по настоящему внимательно. Что-то должно было произойти, чтобы они появились. Баки смотрел в зеркало и представлял, что смотрит не в отражение, в просто через стекло. На другого человека с затянувшимися цветами пулевых ранений, с разводами ожогов, с аккуратными точками от стежков. На другого человека с серой, болезненной кожей, покрасневшими, воспаленными веками, с синяками под глазами и натянувшейся на скулах и мышцах кожей. Баки почувствовал, как у него в горле что-то сжимается. Жалость. Баки было жаль этого другого человека, он не заслужил того, что с ним произошло, не заслужил всех этих шрамов. Баки мог только сочувствовать этому другому человеку.   
Баки больше не хотел видеть этого другого человека и чувствовать сжимающую горло жалость. Это было просто. Ему следовало скрывать свою руку, когда он выходил в город. В феврале температура в городе редко поднималась выше 5 градусов, и он в толстовках и рубашках Стива не выглядел странно. Он выглядел как студент в одежде, которая была ему велика на несколько размеров, хмурый и длинноволосый. Ему не хватало гитары или мольберта, чтобы смешаться с толпой таких же праздных гуляк в Центральном парке, или в Кони-Айленде, или у школы искусств Тиша. Он стал переодеваться в ванной комнате, убедившись, что Стив его не видит. Люди в белом все еще его не беспокоили. Для них он был только объектом.   
</i>  
  
\- Не шевелись. Как снайпер вообще может быть таким вертлявым?  
Старк наклонился ближе и поправил защитные очки. По крайней мере Баки казалось, что они похожи на защитные формой, но еще он видел, как по стеклам и бокам периодически вспыхивали голубые полоски и точки, а взгляд у Старка становился рассеянным. Баки отвернулся и уставился в окно. За ним шел снег. Не такая уж редкость для декабря. Он сидел на крутящимся стуле, упираясь в пол носками ботинок.  
Он приходил уже шестой раз, и ему здесь нравилось и не нравилось. Смешанные чувства. Здесь было красиво - современная техника, много света, стекла, много свободного пространства, никакого белого цвета. Мастерская Старка совершенно не напоминала о тех местах, где его ремонтировали раньше. Здесь пахло машинным маслом, очистителем, кофе и, иногда, миндалем. Ему нравились эти запахи. Но всякий раз, как он заходил сюда, внутри него начинала возиться тревога.  
Старк не представлял угрозы. Даже в своей броне. У него не было навыков, он не был натренирован убивать. Он был медленным. Но Старк мог сделать его бесполезным. Баки был оружием. Стиву не нравилось, когда Баки так говорил, и он перестал это делать. Ему не нравилось расстраивать Стива. Стив молчал, но у него становились влажными глаза, он часто моргал и поджимал пухлые губы, в их уголках появлялись тяжелые морщинки, а между бровей ложилась горизонтальная складка. Его лицо становилось неправильным в такие моменты. Часть Баки все равно продолжала быть оружием, даже если Стив не хотел так называть его.  
  
_**Цель:** устранение Железного Человека  
 **Орудие:** SIG-Sauer P220ST  
 **Время выполнения:** 3.06.2009 - 1.07.2009  
 **Дополнения:** Убийство должно выглядеть как покушение конкурентов. Реактор должен быть извлечен и доставлен в командный центр.   
**Задание отменено.** _  
  
Баки не шевелился. Старк мог его сломать, если Баки его рассердит.  
  
И здесь было слишком много открытого пространства. 120-тый этаж. Один точный выстрел и Старк будет мертв. Они постоянно на прицеле. Соседнее здание, хотя ниже, но угол недостаточно большой, чтобы их не было видно. Любой транспорт - вертолет или джет - мог сделать высоту их слабым местом. Старк сказал, что стекло бронированное. Шестой класс защиты. Он даже разрешил ему ударить по нему рукой. Стекло пошло трещинами, но не разбилось. Старк присвистнул и запретил ему подходить к его машинам. Потом опять разрешил. Баки нравились машины Старка. Но он все равно был напряжен, когда заходил в мастерскую.  
Стив называл здание уродливой высоткой. Но Баки завораживала башня. Так много света и энергии. Много стекла, бетона и металла. Баки успокаивали лаконичные линии. Стиву они казались пустыми и безликими. Баки нравилось это время. Не только оружие, но и вещи, материалы и их качество, информация, много информации, люди. Если судить по документам, ему перестали давать самостоятельные задания, где ему требовалось быть чем-то более тонким и изящным, чем просто оружие, 24 года назад. Баки не знал причину. В этот год произошло много всего. Каждый год происходило много событий. В этот год был убит Говард Старк.   
Баки думал, что Солдату могли нравится такие задания. Не убийства, а перевоплощения. Когда ему разрешалось иметь личность. Когда он должен был изучать людей, изучать язык, произношение, поведение, время.  
Сейчас Баки тоже разрешалось иметь личность. Ему было приказано иметь личность, но не давались параметры этой личности.   
  
Баки не шевелился. Старк сказал, что он пошутил. Что он не будет ломать его, даже если Баки что-то сломает ему. Баки не хотел ничего ломать Железному Человеку. Тони был шумный и язвительный. У Тони был покровительный тон, твердые аккуратные движения и отсутствие страха. Он был уверен в себе и своих силах. Он не жалел Баки. Он не относился к Солдату как к оборудованию.  
\- Согни указательный палец. Теперь большой. Так, хорошо. Пошевели всеми. Ага, очень смешно, Робокоп. Сейчас так тебя и заклиню. Будешь сам разбираться с Капитаном Сосулькой.  
Стив говорил, что Тони фамильярный, излишне вульгарен. Таким был Говард. Стиву нравился Тони. Баки видел за ворчанием мягкую складку у рта. Тони смеялся над своими шутками. И смеялся над шутками Баки.  
Старк выглядел удивленным, когда услышал, как Баки выругался. _Слова важны._ Стив говорил, что эмоции - это хорошо, и Баки должен их показывать. Стив расстраивался, когда Баки ругался. Старк не выглядел расстроенным и издал длинное восхищенное “о”.  
  
\- Ладно, я заказываю еду. Я чертовски голодный, мы тут уже пятый час сидим. Мне и моим мозгам нужна энергия и калории. И тебе, Призрак в Доспехах. И раз я сегодня добрый, ты можешь выбрать какая это будет кухня.  
Люди в белых халатах составили ему план питания. Люди в белых халатах говорили, что жидкий паек, который ему давали в Гидре, не подходит. Баки давали прозрачный гель без вкуса. Он был калорийный. Ему было все равно. Баки мог есть что угодно, если у этого были калории. Люди в белых халатах говорили много разных слов об истощении, авитаминозе, инсулинорезистенции, обмене веществ, восстановлении. Много-много слов. Стив говорил, что еда это не только топливо. Что от нее нужно получать удовольствие. Сыворотка супер-солдата в его крови могла поддерживать организм Баки в рабочем состоянии достаточно долгий период. Но даже у этого периода были конечные значения. Старк любил еду. Не такую, как Стив. Стив следовал указаниям людей в белых халатах. _Ничего резкого, ничего соленого, ничего острого. Его желудок поврежден, он должен привыкнуть к пище._ Стив слушал внимательно. Баки сидел рядом и внимательно изучал лицо Стива. Люди в белых халатах мало говорили с Барнсом, в основном о Барнсе. Он был объектом. У Стива между бровей была складка. Стиву это не нравилось, Баки видел. Старку было все равно, что говорили люди в белых халатах. _Вы должны сами принимать решения, мистер Барнс. Даже если они будут неверными, это будут Ваши решения._  
  
Солдат следил за движениями людей в комнате. Вокруг него было много людей в белых халатах. К нему постоянно кто-то заходил. Некоторые молчали и просто проводили процедуры, замеры, уколы. Некоторые допрашивали его. Солдат молчал. У него болела голова первые несколько дней. У него не было сил говорить - язык во рту был тяжелым, а приказа не поступало. Затем голова прошла, но он продолжал молчать. Приказа все еще не было. Стив тоже молчал, стоял, широко расставил ноги и сложив руки на груди, смотрел хмуро, и люди в белых халатах почтительно обходили его, как обходят колонну, поддерживающую крышу или столетний дуб в парке, или фонарь на дороге. Люди говорили, и их голоса сливались в единый шум; Солдат не мог разобрать, что они говорят, как разговор на другом языке, когда узнаешь отдельные звуки, но не слова целиком. Люди приходили только когда в помещении был Стив. В первый день к нему пришли люди в белых халатах, когда Стив вышел. Дверь открылась, впуская людей в белых халатах, и Солдат открыл глаза, впуская в уставшее, перебродившее и зыбучее месиво сознания Солдата неясные темные силуэты в белых халатах, неясные звуки, неясные запахи. Приказа не было. Куратор не был назначен. Солдат приказал своему телу встать. Солдат не хотел белой комнаты и холодной воды, не хотел кресла. На пол упали шприцы, термометр и поднос, и от звука все вокруг пошло рябью. Солдат услышал злость и раздражение, Солдат услышал Приказ, но не смог его выполнить - только звуки, а не слова. А затем Солдат почувствовал тепло и запах стирального порошка, мыла и можжевельника, и увидел самый красивый цвет. После этого, в комнату заходили только когда Стив тоже в ней был.  
Стив говорил, что все будет в порядке. Стив говорил, что сейчас Баки болеет, но потом ему станет лучше, что он вспомнит. Солдат не понимал, у него болела голова и все вокруг шло рябью, но он молчал.  
Иногда к нему заходил доктор Беннер. Доктор Брюс Беннер ставил на стол чашку со сладким чаем, рядом с наполненными шприцами. Доктор Беннер всегда спрашивал, как тот себя чувствует. Доктор Беннер делал аккуратные и точные уколы, ставил капельницу и сопровождал все пояснениями. Стиву нравился доктор Беннер. Солдату тоже нравился доктор Беннер.   
  
Стив пристально наблюдал, как доктор Беннер прокалывает кожу и морщился, словно это ему было больно. Баки смотрел на него и видел только свет и тепло. Он тянулся к этому теплу, тянулся к свету, тянулся к безопасности. Слова Стива не звучали как Приказ, но Баки чувствовал то же натяжение вдоль позвоночника и необходимость исполнения. Баки было тепло. Баки тянулся к этому теплу.   
  
Жарко. Доктор Беннер сказал, что завтра он делает ему последний укол. Мышца плеча ныла. _Вам придется потерпеть, сержант Барнс. Это довольно болезненный укол, но нам нужно убедиться, что мы ничего не пропустили. Лимфоциты у Вас в крови в два раза выше нормы._ Доктор Беннер сказал Стиву, что они закончат с цефтриаксоном к началу июля. Солдату было жарко.   
\- Баки?  
Солдат, Баки, повернул голову к теплу.   
\- Ты в порядке?   
\- Жарко.   
Доктор Беннер подвинул к нему чашку с чаем. Чай пах ромашкой, чабрецом и медом.   
\- Это нормально, сержант Барнс. Через несколько дней Вам станет лучше.   
  
_Солдат молчал. Старк ходил вокруг него, подключал электроды, проводил сканирования, много разговаривал. Солдат молчал и смотрел на Стива. Стив стоял, сложив руки на груди, напряженный и хмурый, и внимательно следил за тем, что делал Старк, хотя и не понимал всего. Солдат следил за Стивом, его мышцы приятно ныли от напряжения, готовые в любой момент к действиям. У Старка на футболке было пятно от кофе и логотип STARK IND. У Старка на лице была неаккуратная щетина, которая портила линию его бородки, а на предплечьи левой руки - криво наклеенная широкая лента пластыря, с темным влажным пятном по центру от выделившейся сукровицы. Старк тер переносицу, и это движение, пойманное периферийным зрением, раздражало Солдата. У Старка был резкий голос, и когда он повернулся к Стиву, то кабель в его руке подрагивал. От Старка не пахло страхом. Старк пах кофе, машинным маслом, мускусом и бергамотом._  
\- Что ты как на иголках?   
Час назад Зимнему Солдату, Джеймсу Барнсу, сказали, что он свободен и может делать, что хочет. После этого, оказалось, что свободен - это только оборот речи и вообще условность, которая его не касалась. А его потенциальные желания уже прописаны отдельным списком и имеют строгие границы. Желаний у Солдата пока не было вообще никаких, поэтому он не протестовал. Если свобода обозначала, что он должен будет делать то, что говорит Стив, то Джеймс Барнс не был против такой свободы.   
\- Американский Флаг, расслабься. Ничего я твоему дружку не сделаю. Иди, пройдись, попей чаек и дай нам немного личного пространства. У нас тут интимный момент, между врачом и пациентом, понимаешь?  
Люди не трогали Баки, установив между собой молчаливую договоренность. Между тем, когда доктор Беннер ставил ему последний раз капельницу, касаясь его кожи аккуратно, с профессиональной точностью и отстраненностью - 27 дней назад и настоящим моментом, никто не касался его кожи просто так. Стив постоянно был рядом, на расстоянии взгляда, Баки замечал его поднятую руку, но никогда не чувствовал прикосновения его пальцев, только взгляд. Сначала Баки думал, что это связано с тем, что произошло на авианосце. Но Стив не боялся. Он поворачивался к Баки спиной и спокойно ложился спать. Он не запрещал Баки брать в руки ножи на кухне. Стив вообще ничего не запрещал, он только расстраивался, когда Баки делал что-то не так.   
Старк не повышал голоса, но что-то в его голосе резало, что-то более старое, чем Старк, что-то, что Баки слышал давно в голосе другого человека, лица которого он не помнил. Это что-то заставляло его хотеть помыть голову, убрать волосы от лица и выпрямиться. Стив молчал. Баки видел, как Стив стискивает зубы, смотря за движениями Старка, сжимает кулаки, а затем встречается взглядом с Баки. Линии его губ смягчаются, в голубых глазах темное беспокойство и тревога. И Баки кивает, едва заметно, прядка падает ему на лицо, но он не убирает ее в сторону, продолжая смотреть Стиву в глаза. Футболка у Стива на груди натягивается от тяжелого вздоха.   
\- Я скоро вернусь.   
Баки думает, что Стив обращается не к нему и не к Старку. Что он говорит самому себе.  
\- Налей мне тоже.   
  
В августе, Баки начали сниться сны. Не такие, как до этого. Не цветные пятна. Он путал сны и реальность. Сны лгали ему и воровали его память. Он ненавидел сны, не хотел засыпать и не хотел просыпаться. Ковер реальности расплетался, у Баки в руках оставались только нитки, и он пытался угадать каким был узор. Он думал, что во снах он видел что-то важное, но не мог вспомнить что, когда просыпался.  
  
<i>-Вокруг была вода. Много воды. Она текла сверху, была холодной, ледяной и причиняла боль. Это была стена воды со всех сторон, слева, справа, за спиной и спереди. Она текла вверх, но Баки не мог видеть, куда именно. Вокруг него было темно и холодно. Вокруг него не было ничего. А за стеной воды был свет. За стеной воды было движение. За стеной воды ходили люди, но Баки не видел их лиц. Баки протянул левую руку и хотел пройти через стену воды, оказаться за ней, увидеть лица и свет, услышать звуки. Вокруг него была тишина. За стеной были звуки, Баки не слышал их, но знал, что они там были и хотел их услышать. Он коснулся пальцами стены и кожа стекла с нее, обнажая метал. Баки отдернул руку и уставился на блестящий метал. Люди замерли за стеной и уставились на него темными провалами глаз. Баки чувствовал, что теперь за стеной тоже была тишина. Звенящая тишина, у которой было слишком много общего с долгим криком. А затем вода обрушилась на него и наступила темнота.   
Баки просыпался.


	7. Зимний Солдат

_Баки мыл посуду. В комнате было светло. Стены были светлого бежевого цвета, потолок был белым, рамы окна были белыми, а свет с улицы был равномерным и мягким. Баки не спеша намыливал пеной белую тарелку, когда почувствовал зуд. Он поднял руку, рассматривая ее. Темные пятна и розовая пена. Наверное, он задел нож и не заметил. Маленький порез, должно быть. Баки медленно поднял руки выше, на свет, кожа медленно расходилась на шрамах. Мелкие белые точки на пальцах медленно краснели и кожа расползалась в стороны. Края были белые, а внутри что-то блестело. А затем потекла черная густая слизь. Баки склонился и его стало рвать черной слизью. Он поднес руку ко рту, слизь была твердой и упругой, Баки сжал пальцы и потянул. Он тянул, и тянул, и тянул, и его продолжало рвать._  
Баки просыпался.  
  
Ноябрь Баки отпраздновал пиццей. Стив сказал, что он больше не обязан питаться по выданному врачами меню. Официально не обязан. Неофициально, Баки ел нормальную еду - _Баки, фастфуд - не нормальная еда_ \- всякий раз, как спускался к Старку. Стив об этом знал, но делал вид, что нет.   
Стив готовил ему еду. Баки ел в одно и тоже время то, что давал ему Стив. Он никогда не выбирал. Стив ставил на стол тарелку, Баки ел, Стив мыл тарелку. Это было привычно. У Стива была своя кухня в выделенной ему квартире на этажах Старка. Баки знал, что этажом выше была общая кухня и общая комната. Стив показывал ему, когда устраивал экскурсию по башне Старка. _Ты не пленник здесь, Баки._  
В один день Стив вернулся расстроенный. Стив сказал, что он встретился с Сэмом.   
На следующий день, Баки записал этот день в дневник, 6 ноября 2015 года, Стив ничего не готовил на завтрак. Он спросил, что хочет Баки, и Баки заказал пиццу. Разную пиццу. Они ели ее на протяжении всего дня: Маргариту на завтрак, Мексиканскую на обед. Ананасы в пицце выглядели странно. Стив отказался даже пробовать. Сказал, что это выглядит слишком неестественно. Баки понравилось. А еще Баки понял, что маслины - это кара Господня за все грехи человеческие. Ужинали они вчетвером. Пришел агент ЩИТа Клинт “Соколиный Глаз” Бартон. Сказал, что его привел запах и что они не имеют право есть пиццу без него. Тони уже предложил позвать сам Баки.   
На следующий день Стив снова ничего не готовил. Он предложил делать это по очереди. А еще мыть по очереди посуду. И убираться. Баки согласился. Это показалось ему честным. Комната Баки пустовала, он все время проводил у Стива.   
  
Барнс молчал. У него не было задания, а значит и не могло быть вопросов по заданию. Стив говорил. Старк говорил много. Адвокат говорил еще больше. Высокий и подтянутый мужчина, часы на левом запястье, ручка с гравировкой в кармане. Лучший, кого можно было нанять на деньги Старка. Он говорил уверенно и четко, его приказам было легко следовать. _Сидите прямо. Не смотрите в глаза - Вы выглядите так, словно планируете кого-то убить. Отвечайте только на мои вопросы. В остальных случаях Вы ссылаетесь на пятую поправку._ У адвоката было много документов, клавиатура его ноутбука светилась холодным белым цветом, буквы под пальцами пружинили с тихими и чистыми щелчками, яблоко на белой крышке отражалось бликами от руки Баки. У адвоката были скрипящие кожаные туфли, от него пахло сигаретами, мускусом, пачули, ванилью, и Баки всегда думал о чем-то тропическом и душном рядом с ним. Аккуратный ровный загар, под ремешком часов такой же цвет, как на шее и на тыльной стороне руки. Темные волосы и крашеные корни, морщины у глаз и тонкие профессиональные шрамы за ушами. Баки считал, что адвокату 48, с поправкой на 2 года. Адвокат считал, что ему 36, и белозубо скалился Наташе, когда она входила в комнату. Стиву он не нравился. Стив адвокату тоже не нравился. Он говорил с ним резко, часто просил молчать и не усугублять ситуацию. _Очень хорошо, что на нашей стороне символ Америки. Но нам нужен ТОЛЬКО символ Америки, мистер Рождерс._ Мышцы у адвоката - _Харви, просто Харви, мистер Барнс. Я могу называть Вас Джеймс?_ \- были развиты симметрично, равномерно, и совершенно бесполезны. Баки видел, как он ставил ноги - уверенный шаг, прямая спина и раскрытая грудная клетка - и понимал, что Харви, просто Харви, не умеет держать удар. Зато Харви, просто Харви, умел держать лицо. Его слушали, он очаровывал, широко и открыто улыбался, и морщинки у его глаз собирались аккуратно и ровно на столько, чтобы улыбка выглядела открытой и располагающей. Баки видел, как женщины наклонялись вперед, поправляя волосы и разглаживая несуществующие складки на одежде; Баки видел, как мужчины распрямляли плечи и выпячивали вперед грудь; Баки видел, что все смотрели только на Харви, просто Харви. Баки молчал, Баки смотрел на стол, на свои руки, на торчащую из рукава его пиджака черную нитку, Баки тихо и спокойно повторял: _Я хочу воспользоваться своим правом согласно пятой поправки._  
Через 5 дней после того, как доктор Брюс Беннер поставил ему последнюю капельницу, адвокат вошел в помещение, сжимая в руках объемную папку - 16 сантиметров, порядка 145 листов, с поправкой на 10 страниц. В его комнату, говорил Стив. _Я провожу тебя в твою комнату, Баки. Я принесу ужин тебе в комнату, Баки. Тебе нужно выходить из своей комнаты чаще, Баки._ На нем не было белого халата или черной формы, и широкий, шелковый галстук, сразу привлек внимание Баки, заставив рассматривать синие, мелкие скобки на желтом фоне дольше, чем это было необходимо, на несколько секунд. Яркие цвета он видел только на Старке. Но Старк не носил галстуки, когда Баки его видел. Адвокат не хотел составить его психологический профиль, или техническую характеристику его руки, или физиологическое состояние его тела. Адвокат не представлял опасности, не говорил о нем, а только с ним, и галстуки у него всегда были яркие, шелковые, и никогда не повторялись. Через 5 недель, Баки стал спорить сам с собой, какого цвета у него будет галстук на этот раз. Адвокат широко улыбался, когда говорил, что ему надевать, как ему закалывать волосы, как ходить, как смотреть, и никогда не касался его. Через 19 недель Баки в первый и последний раз пожал его руку с аккуратным маникюром и простым золотым кольцом с черным глянцевым камнем на мизинце. _Приятно было иметь с Вами дело, Джеймс. Надеюсь, больше мы с Вами не увидимся._  
  
Баки молчал и писал в дневнике. Это показалось хорошей идеей. Он записывал туда свои мысли, записывал свои воспоминания. А затем шел и проверял их. Он никогда не был уверен до конца, какая часть памяти изменилась. Он искал в своих воспоминаниях злого брата-близнеца реальности.  
Люди, которые его окружали, постоянного говорили о времени.  
 _Время лечит.  
Время уходит.   
У Вас есть время подумать.   
У нас нет времени на Вашу молчанку, мистер Барнс._  
Казалось, время имеет неизвестную Солдату силу, которая могла что-то изменить. Баки считал, что время имеет единственную характеристику. Постоянство. Постоянная величина, неизменное течение, секунда за секундой, песчинка за песчинкой. Баки не видел смысла волноваться о том, чего он не мог изменить или на что не мог повлиять. Баки волновало состояние оружия: чистота канала ствола, количество смазки в патроннике, заточенность лезвия. Баки волновало количество пайка, качество связи, настройка оптического прицела. Баки действовал последовательно, выполнял поставленную задачу за задачей. Он не мог делать одновременно несколько дел: качество требовало внимания. Если действие должно было быть выполнено, не имело значение сколько это займет времени. Если Солдат знал, что он не уложится в отведенный срок, он сообщал об этом куратору и тот увеличивал значение. Солдату выделялось время порционно, оно заполнялось миссиями и заданиями - секунда за секундой, песчинка за песчинкой. Солдата не волновало какой был год, месяц, сколько было времени на часах. Это были показатели, цифры, которые записывались людьми в белых халатах, но которые не представляли технической ценности для него.  
Он видел песочные часы - они стояли на столе и человек в белом халате переворачивал их. 5 минут. И еще 5 минут. И еще 5 минут. Песчинки скреблись по необычно толстому стеклу, дробленный кварц по плавленному кварцу. Он выполнял действия по команде песчинок, прекращал по команде песчинок.  
Теперь время и даты стали важны. Теперь Баки застрял между песчинками.  
  
_16.01.2016 15:23. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, бывший военнопленный террористической организации Гидра, насильственно принужденный, путем лишения памяти, свободы воли и выбора, к действиям против своего отечества, под кодовым именем Зимний Солдат, объявляется невиновным в действиях, совершенных в период с 3 августа 1945 года по настоящий момент, и освобождается от несения ответственности за эти действия с требованиями выполнения ряда условий. А именно - регулярная, ежеквартальная проверка в принудительном порядке технического оборудования, являющегося неотъемлемой частью тела сержанта Барнса; направление на психиатрическое лечение в принудительном порядке на срок не менее 12 месяцев; регулярная, ежемесячная отметка у назначенного инспектора их антитеррористической организации ЩИТ._  
  
_15.08.1917 - 17.12.1991. Человек ценен, когда его слова совпадают с его действиями. Любящий муж, отец, гениальный творец. Говард Энтони Уолтер Старк._  
  
Вчера снова был снег. Или дождь. Смотря в какой момент времени смотреть в окно. А сегодня температура поднялась на 15 градусов и было почти тепло. Тони был раздражителен: он жаловался на давление, он сказал, что у него болела голова. Тони сказал, что ненавидит декабрь.  
  
\- Я убил твоих родителей.  
Баки переступил порог и остановился. Дверцы лифта соединились тихо, Баки скорее почувствовал, чем услышал это. Спину ему неприятно щекотала пустота сзади. Каблуки его ботинок были ровно на линии порога. У него во рту было сухо и слова царапали горло. Слова важны.  
\- Мне жаль.  
Он не имел право здесь находиться. Старк замер. Баки видел как у него напряглись мышцы, плавный перекат по трицепсам, натянутые жилы. Жаркий и жесткий песок бесконечной долины Регистана в темных радужках, густые ресницы и мелкие светлые полосы на загорелом лице.  
\- Барнс. Давай договоримся так. Это было давно, и да, я ненавижу каждую секунду, ненавижу того, кто убил моих родителей. Но это был не ты. Это была Гидра. Скажем честно, когда я смотрю на твою смазливую мордашку, я вспоминаю как… Я вспоминаю ту запись.  
Голос у Старка тихий и уставший. Этот разговор уже происходил, но с другим человеком, в другом месте. Старк повторяет слова, убеждает Барнса, убеждает себя. Тусклый голубой свет касается ключиц мужчины, ложится на деревянные палочки, которые он держит в пальцах.  
\- Но еще я вспоминаю запись, на которой через тебя пропускали ток такой силы, которая слегка так превышает допустимые значения. Я уже молчу про напряжение.  
Баки молчит. У Баки щекочет остро затылок и виски в тех местах, где электроды выжигали ему кожу раз за разом. Баки смотрит в уставшие глаза Старка, смотрит в пустыню за ними и видит упрямую пульсацию жизни в зрачках. Сегодня Баки уже смотрел в эти глаза. Они были на другом лице. Баки открыл глаза и продолжал видеть эти глаза. Они смотрели с потолка, из зеркала в ванне, моргали с цифр на часах. 3:02. У Баки во рту было вязко и горько. Его рвало долго и бесшумно. В углах рта собралась желчь, по вискам холодной слизью тек пот. Лопасти в воздуховоде тихо гудели, убаюкивая, пластины жужжали, привычный звук. Он успокаивал. Баки поднялся с пола и умылся. Он был свободен уже 3 дня. 83 часа, если быть точнее. Он мог идти куда хочет. Завтра, уже сегодня, через 7 часов, Стив покажет ему свою квартиру. Баки уже знал, что согласится туда переехать. Поэтому он идет туда, где не хочет быть, но должен. И говорит то, что не хочет, но должен.  
\- Но это был я. Я убил. Я помню.  
\- Барнс, закрой рот и иди поешь чертовы суши. Я тебе уже сказал, их убила Гидра. Хочешь поговорить об этом - поговори со своим психоаналитиком. Он тебе скажет тоже самое. Так что бери палочки и передай мне Калифорнию.  
  
\- Я слышала, тебя оправдали.  
Баки слышал как она шла. Удары от стальных набоек на ее каблуках глушил ковер, но он все равно слышал ее шаги. Наташа Романова не пыталась скрыть свое присутствие. Она сидела в зале все заседание, и простое тонкое украшение пускало солнечные зайчики всякий раз, как она наклонялась к Стиву. Стрела на серебряной цепочке. Острый взгляд зеленых глаз. Но на последнее, решающее заседание ее не пустили. Как и не пустили Стива. И Старка. Николас Фьюри сидел в первом ряду и смотрел на членов Комитета. Двое людей в форме стояли за спиной Баки. Он чувствовал запах их одеколонов и страха. Люди в дорогих костюмах за длинным столом тоже боялись. Они спрашивали, повторяли свои вопросы, перебирали бумаги на столе, их гулкий шепот отражался от стен.  
\- Признали, что я не несу ответственности за свои действия. Что я невиновен.  
Темная прядь медной лентой скользнула по плечу женщины, когда она наклонилась вперед, и мягко спросила:  
\- А ты не несешь?  
Он был виноват. Он получил свободу. А вместе с ней и вину. _Вы не несете ответственность за то, кем Вас сделали, мистер Барнс. Но Вы несете ответственность за то, кем Вы станете._  
Баки не знал, кем он станет. Баки знал, кем он не хочет быть.  
\- Несу.  
У Черной Вдовы были плавные, осторожные движения и линия загара от майки на груди. Она не касалась его и стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки; он мог дотронуться, если бы захотел. Пластины на пальцах плавно сдвинулись, когда Баки сжал их и стиснул между коленями.  
\- Хорошо. Ты должен знать, что ты делал, Джеймс. И что делали с тобой. И не допускать этого больше. Угостить тебя мороженым?  
Люди в костюмах сказали, что он свободен. Стив сказал, что он свободен.  
Баки медленно поднялся, Наташа отступила назад, естественно и просто, сохраняя между ними расстояние вытянутой руки. _Слова важны._  
\- Лучше я. Я хочу заслужить твое прощение.  
У него покалывали кончики пальцев, и он спрятал обе руки в карман. Воздух был холодный и свежий, снежинки одинаково идеальной формы запутывались в красных всполохах и медленно таяли. Наташа накинула на голову капюшон.  
\- Фисташковое. С шоколадной крошкой. Я покажу дорогу.   
  
\- Могу тебе на мизинчиках пообещать не трогать твою память, Валли.  
Старк действительно не трогал его память. По большей части, Старка мало интересовало, что помнит или не помнит Баки, если это не касалось технических характеристик его поруки. По крайней мере, Баки так казалось. Старк не задавал ему вопросов, пристально и жалостливо смотря в глаза, никакого тихого и вежливого - _«Как у Вас сегодня дела, сержант Барнс?»,_ никаких кивков при встрече и дурацкой улыбки - _«Все еще помнишь, как меня зовут?»_. Тони не здоровался, он просто продолжал разговор с того места, где они остановились в прошлый раз. Или сходу задавал вопрос касательного его чувствительности, или подвижности пластин, или ухода за рукой, или повреждений, или состава металла. Баки не мог ответить на эти вопросы. Он пытался, он знал ответ на большую часть вопросов - он мог воспроизвести формулу, по которой следовало воспроизвести смазку для креплений суставов, знал обозначение каждой пластины и мог самостоятельно, при необходимости, их сменить. Но он не мог вытолкнуть изо рта слова, они застревали у барьера плотно сомкнутых губ и стиснутых зубов. У него не было Приказа. Поэтому он только молча смотрел Тони в глаза. Старку не требовался ответ. Старк заметил что-то на его лице, после чего стал задавать ему совсем другие вопросы. Какая музыка ему нравится. Посмотрел ли он фильм, который советовал Старк. Что он думает по поводу его последнего костюма. Этот арбалет слишком тяжелый, ему так не кажется? Старк понимал. Но Старк умел чинить машины и не умел чинить людей. Поэтому он не пытался чинить Баки, только его руку.   
\- Воспоминания - это нелепая пародия на реальность. Память все равно все изменит. Какая разница, что было, если ты все равно этого не помнишь?   
  
**Цель:** устранение Николаса Дж. Фьюри  
 **Орудие:** Vz.61 Skorpion, FN Mk 13, M249 Paratrooper SAW  
 **Время выполнения:** 12.02.2014 - 16.02.2014  
 **Дополнения:** Снять отпечатки пальцев и скан с сетчатки глаз. Забрать все находящиеся при нем материалы на любом хранителе.  
 **Задание отменено. Смена приоритета.**  
  
\- Давайте проясним, мистер Барнс. Я все еще Вам не доверяю. И то, что Вас оправдали, не делает Вас белой овечкой.  
Голос директора Николаса Дж. Фьюри отражался от стен и звучал со всех сторон. Баки был уверен, что для своего кабинета директор выбрал это помещение именно из-за такого эффекта. Это имело смысл. При таком раскладе слова директора Фьюри приобретали особое звучание и значение. Баки подумал, что у директора Фьюри нет необходимости прибегать к таким примитивным способам воздействия. Его фигура и без того имела значимость в глазах подчиненных. Но еще Баки успел заметить, что директор любил театральность не меньше Старка. Так что, возможно, это была не необходимость, а просто его прихоть. Фьюри вызвал его к себе ровно через месяц после того, как Баки стал официально свободным гражданином Соединенных Штатов. Баки прятал ладони между колен или прикрывал левую ладонь правой, когда садился. Сейчас металл был хорошо виден: пальцы Баки сжимали подлокотники кресла.   
\- Я не белая овечка.  
Баки увидел, как жилы на шее у директора Николаса Дж. Фьюри натянулись, но выражение его лица не поменялось. Стиву не нравился Фьюри. Он был политиком. И он был военным. Баки не был уверен, как он относится к директору ЩИТа. Кому-то нужно было делать эту работу, и Баки считал, что Фьюри с ней справляется. Даже если Стиву и не нравились его методы. Стив был только военным, у него ничего не было от политика. Слишком он был прямолинейным.  
\- Я рад, что Вы это осознаете, мистер Барнс. И я хочу Вас предупредить. Мы будем за Вами следить. Вам выделят квартиру и будут выплачивать пенсию, все же Вы служили своей стране. Но я буду лично следить за тем, чтобы Вы регулярно посещали врача, проходили проверку у техников, и не покидали пределы Нью-Йорка.   
Баки пожал плечами и плавно поднялся. Этот разговор был просто формальностью. Жестом вежливости. Пистолету ты не сообщаешь, что намерен из него стрелять, ты просто нажимаешь на курок. Баки не был пистолетом. Пожалуй, Баки это было приятно.   
\- Удачи, мистер Фьюри.  
  
\- Там есть палочки. Серьезно, человек-киборг, ты никогда не ел палочками? Что с твоей моторикой? Тебе что, четыре? Вот так держать, вот эту пальцем зажимаешь. И не так сильно. Хм, надо поработать над твоей чувствительностью. Вот, возьми, тут есть еще один набор.  
Старк изучил его руку. Он уже лучше самого Баки знал каждую пластину и скрепление на его руке, каждую вмятину и царапину. И знал то, чего не знал Баки - то, что находится под пластинами. Старк кривился, смотря на внутренности его руки, и восхищенно бормотал себе под нос.   
  
_\- Это прекрасно и одновременно отвратительно.  
Старк стоял у него за спиной и Баки следил за его движениями в металлическом изогнутом отражении с лампы, неудобно, почти болезненно, скосив глаза и наклонившись вперед. Пальцы Старка давили ему на затылок, лицо Тони застыло в напряженном сосредоточении, взгляд был прикован к объемному изображению перед ним.   
\- Потрясающе. Они впаяли тебе датчик прямо в череп.   
Старк протянул руку, и Баки увидел систему сосудов своего головного мозга, тонкие потоки биотоков мышц, прозрачную линию костей. Барнс перевел взгляд с отражения на руку Тони, проследил за его пальцами. Тонкая, плотная полоска правильной квадратной формы с прямоугольными краями в чешуйчатом шве, вставленная между теменной и височной костями. Микросхема на полупроводниковой подложке. Баки дернул рукой, чтобы коснуться головы в этом месте, прикрыть от внимательного взгляда Старка, от его сканирующих аппаратов и всевидящих лучей.   
\- Мне нравится это кресло, ясно, Терминатор? Так что давай ты не будешь его ломать. Мы можем договориться. Стоп-слово “персик”.  
Баки периферией увидел движение, напрягся всем телом, заставляя себя застыть. Мышцы сокращались, по легким и диафрагме разливался сосредоточенный холод, сосуды расширялись, потом крови ускорился, Баки тяжело сглотнул слюну. Тони уже стоял рядом и немного впереди, внимательно и излишне пристально, рассматривая объемную карту сосудов, демонстративно игнорируя Барнса. Баки был ему благодарен. Он медленно выпрямился и коснулся места на три пальца дальше уха, где несколько минут назад чувстовал давление от ощупываний Старка. Под кожей ощущался едва заметный бугорок. Баки знал, что он там есть, но никогда не взаимодействовал с ним настолько напрямую. Он просто знал, что для облегчения процесса обнуления, а также управления и обновления руки датчик был установлен в непосредственной близости к головному мозгу. Баки никогда не задумывался, что обозначают слова "непосредственная близость". _  
  
\- Слушай, Борн, кто придумал тебе сделать руку такой блестящей? Чтобы в тебя было легче попасть, что ли?  
Баки тоже не нравилось. Ему приходилось закрашивать руку, и люди в белых халатах вычищали краску между пластин и выглядели злыми. Солдату было все равно, как выглядели люди в белых халатах, если это не значило кресло. Ткань застревала между пластинами тоже. Это было не удобно. Рука рекалибровалась. Звук отвлекал. Иногда звук был таким громким, что Солдат не мог прицелиться, а пластины шевелились, резко щелкали, и каждый щелчок отдавался болью в позвоночнике. Тогда его сажали в кресло, приказывали быть неподвижным и прочищали каждую пластину. Один раз Баки упал на задании. Может, он упал и не один раз. Но помнил он только этот. Это была не его вина, взрыв произошел слишком близко, под его ногами затрещал бетон, и он не успел. Он упал, содрал эпидермис, дерму, повредил волокна двуглавой и дельтавидной мышц. Крови было много. Но крупные сосуды и артерии не были повреждены, так что это не мешало. Ткань впитывала кровь. Кости были в порядке. Повреждение мышц было в пределах функциональной нормы. Ему сделают укол, наложат повязку, через несколько суток грануляционная ткань почти полностью заполнится коллагеном, а через неделю временный матрикс уже начнет быстро разрушаться, оставляя вместо раны тонкую гладкую ткань рубца. Баки встал и продолжил выполнение задания, но правая рука горела, хотя и была мокрой от крови. Невидимый огонь по нервным окончаниям захватывал все плечо, перетекая на пальцы. Когда пластины прочищали, крови не было, но левая рука тоже горела.  
Когда Старк сказал ему сесть и показать руку, Солдат сел и был готов к огню. Это же приказ. Но Старк касался пластин, а огня не было.  
\- Что на счет черного цвета? Это будет стильно и мрачно. Тебе пойдет.  
Старк перебирал пластины, постоянно разговаривая, и Солдат не мог понять с ним или о нем. Иногда Старк хотел, чтобы Солдат ему отвечал, и тогда он нетерпеливо стучал кончиком отвертки или любого другого инструмента, который был у него в руках, или кончиком ногтя, если в руках у него ничего не было, по пластинам. Клац-клац-клац-клац. _Эй, я с тобой разговариваю!_  
  
Были и другие имена. Кажется, Старку нравилось придумывать ему новые идентификаторы - Пиннокио, Дуглас Куэйд, Леонард Шелби. Некоторые из них он даже понимал. Смотрел фильмы, целый список, который ему составил Клинт. Он торжественно презентовал его Баки, вместе с розовым дневником со звездой на обложке и наклеенными стразами. Стразы были наклеены криво и под ними были видны следы клея. Судя по шаловливому выражению на лице лучника, клеил он их сам. Список был на первой странице дневника, и Баки его оставил. Когда Старк это увидел, то закатил глаза и добавил несколько пунктов к написанным Бартоном. А в январе купил ему подписку на Нетфликс, когда узнал, что Барнс так ничего и не посмотрел.  
  
\- Окей, Джоел. Пока твоя Клементина ушла в очередной раз проверять крепость своих нервов и нервов нашего одноглазого приятеля, давай-ка я тебе поставлю новый альбом Papa Roach. Тебе понравится.  
Старк всегда работал под музыку. Она сильно отличалась от того, что слушал Стив. Стив ставил ему пластинки. Первое время Баки слушал их. Затем, Старк дал ему телефон. _У Вас должны быть свои вещи._ Телефон был его первой вещью.  
Старку не нравилось, что приходится чинить ему руку непосредственно на нем. Старк говорил о том, что отключать руку от его нервной системы долго и нудно. Баки тоже это не нравилось - он замирал, стараясь ничего не сломать, а Старк сжимал руку у него на плече, касался спины, касался другой руки, шеи. Это было тяжело. Но это была причина приходить сюда.   
  
Первая неделя нового года. Баки не обнуляли уже полтора года. Баки подсчитал. Последний раз к его мозгу подключали электроды 14 марта 2014 года. Он помнил каждый день. Это была не круглая дата. Он не был уверен, что это так важно. Он хотел этим поделиться.   
\- Стив. Я хочу отпраздновать.  
Баки видел как у Капитана замерла рука. Он увидел вопрос в его глазах, говорить он не мог - рот был занят зубной щеткой. А Стив был воспитанным и не говорил с набитым ртом. Даже если очень хотел.   
\- Сегодня. Мои мозги при мне уже год, 8 месяцев и 23 дня.   
Стив развернулся к Баки лицом и вытащил щетку изо рта. Губы у него были в зубной пене и на подбородке остался мазок от неаккуратного движения. Он выглядел взволнованным и его голос дрогнул, когда он начал говорить.  
\- Х...Хорошо. Как ты хочешь отпраздновать?  
Баки пожал плечами. Через 10 дней будет последнее заседание. Возможно, у него осталось только эти 10 дней. Баки не думал об этом. Он все еще находился под стражей и постоянным наблюдением, так что вряд ли у них получится куда-нибудь сходить.   
\- Закажем суши. Посмотрим Безумного Макса.   
Баки вспомнил, как Клинт закатывал глаза и размахивал руками, рассказывая ему про Смертельное Оружие. Он повторил фразу Бартона, только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как Стив подавится пастой.  
\- Мел Гибсон рулит.   
  
Окно было открыто. Воздух был влажным и оседал густым холодом на домах, улицах, скатывался тяжелыми каплями по стеклам витрин, по экранам рекламных щитов, запутывался в голых ветвях деревьев. Дым был тяжелым и плотным, он клубился во рту, тек в легкие. Волосы у Баки пропитались им насквозь. На кончиках ногтей - желтые пятна. На кончике языка - горечь. По серой футболке размазаны темные точки, а в стоящей рядом кружке вдавлено несколько бычков в желтую вонючую воду. Когда они научились делать такой табак. Не табак, а рубленая туалетная бумага. Стив прав, следует прекращать. Рецепторы носа и языка были согласны со Стивом. Верхние отделы легких расширились, наполняясь дымом. Последняя пачка. Он думает, что это последняя пачка, что завтра он не пойдет и не купит еще одну, как это произошло на прошлой неделе. С другой стороны, рак все равно не сможет убить его. На подоконник с ветки дерева спрыгнул большой толстый серый кот. Этот кот был возмутительно спокойным для середины марта, и возмутительно дружелюбным. Баки решил, что он принадлежит кому-то из жильцов дома, Баки еще не видел таких толстых уличных котов. Хотя, возможно, он был просто пушистым. Баки не стал говорить Стиву, когда увидел кота в первый раз. Он просто стал предлагать ему еду, оставшуюся с предыдущего дня. Уже был апрель, а он продолжал приходить, и Баки решил не давать ему имени. Он называл его просто Кот, и был уверен, что кот принадлежит ему не больше, чем он Коту.   
У Баки уже была своя кружка. Черная и матовая, с белыми, кривыми буквами, маркером по керамической поверхности. BE KIND OR I’LL KILL YOU. Клинт решил, что это смешно. Стив сказал, что у Клинта отвратительное чувство юмора. Баки тоже решил, что это смешно. Стив покачал головой, хмурясь, но в углу рта у него была та самая, мягкая складка. У Баки появилось много своих вещей.  
Его оправдали после Нового Года. Тони сказал, что это подарок от Санта-Клауса его любимым отмороженным эльфам.  
За прошедшие два месяца у него появилось слишком много своих вещей и своих мыслей. И если с первым он еще мог справиться, то второе его пугало.   
Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы все вернулось назад. Когда у него была только кровать, режим и тишина.   
  
Стив двигается тихо, но Баки все равно просыпается. Он спит на диване, и ему там удобнее чем на кровати. Кровать находится в другой комнате, сильно ограниченный обзор и доступ. С дивана Баки может наблюдать за входной дверью, а еще рядом находится кухня, куда часто приходит Кот, и где Баки открывает окно, высовывается наполовину и курит. Он знает, что Стив все равно почувствует запах сигарет, он даже не пытается скрываться. Ему просто нравится делать это в одиночестве. Компания Кота не в счет. Кот не смотрит оскорбленно и осуждающе. Коту все равно на дешевый табак и тонкую бумагу. В отличии от Стива. В апреле самая лучшая погода для утренних пробежек. Уже не так влажно, как в феврале, а до горячего асфальта и 28 градусов еще несколько месяцев. Стиву все равно на погоду - он выходит бегать в любое время. Баки открывает глаза, но не поднимается и не подает вида, что проснулся. Стив знает, но делает вид, что не замечает. И Баки знает, что Стив это знает. Это их утренний ритуал, акт вежливости одного супер-солдата по отношению к другому. Баки знает, что Стив старается сделать все, чтобы его не разбудить. Стив знает, что это бесполезно, но все равно продолжает это делать. Каждый день Баки дожидается щелчка выдвигаемого ригеля входной двери, закрывает глаза и снова засыпает. Через час Стив вернется с бумажным пакетом в руке, вместе с запахом пота, корицы, ванили, выпечки, улицы, и разбудит его. Стив делает это каждый день последние 4 недели. 28 дней. Привычка формируется за 21 день. Баки нравится эта привычка.   
Стив звал его с собой на пробежку несколько раз, но Баки всегда отказывался. Баки нравилось отказываться. Не потому что это расстраивало Стива, а потому что он мог сказать нет и никто не станет его заставлять или наказывать. Стив не так уж и расстраивался. Он просто пожимал плечами, улыбался - _Вернусь через час, буду в Центральном Парке,_ \- и уходил. Он всегда сообщал, через сколько он должен вернуться и где он будет. _Слова важны._ Это тоже было важно. Стив не отчитывался перед ним, просто предупреждал. Баки это успокаивало. И Баки чувствовал себя уверенно, даже когда не видел Стива. Он тоже говорил ему. Сначала отчитывался как куратору, а затем просто предупреждал. _Буду через 20 минут. Молоко закончилось. Буду через 4 часа. Поеду в Джерси-Сити. Не знаю, когда буду. Старк хочет проверить руку._ Сначала Стив всюду ходил с ним. Даже после того, как Баки освободили и он подписал документы, обязывающие его весь следующий год не выезжать за пределы штата без предварительного уведомления ЩИТа. Баки всегда чувствовал взгляд Стива на себе и сначала это было странно, холод на затылке и напряженная шея, как при слежке, и Баки все время боролся с желанием оглядеться в поисках хвоста, чтобы избавиться от него. Потом он привык. А последний месяц Стив стал просто предлагать свою компанию, и Баки всегда имел право сказать нет. В таких ситуациях, у Стива появлялась тревожная складка между бровей, и со дна его глаз выглядывало что-то болезненное, но быстро исчезало. Чаще всего Баки соглашался.   
  
В мае Баки первый раз сходил на встречу ветеранов.   
  
_\- Парень, ты хотя бы кашляй в следующий раз! У меня же так сердце остановится.  
Сэм сжимал пальцами футболку с левой стороны, и Баки слышал, как сердце у него частит. Сэм недавно вернулся со встречи. От Сэма пахло сладостью и выпечкой, у него на вороте были едва заметные белые следы и несколько белых крошек скопились в левом углу рта. Сэм всегда приносил на встречи пончики. Баки отступил назад. Он подошел слишком близко, между ними было две ладони, и негромко позвал Сэма. Баки ни как не ожидал, что мужчина подскочит на месте.  
\- Я не хотел.  
Сэм усмехнулся, растер ладонью футболку слева и убрал руку. Во второй он сжимал телефон, Баки опустил взгляд и разглядывал рисунок на футболке мужчины - Боб Марли в квадрате пальм на сером фоне.  
\- Ага, верю. Что ты хотел?  
Баки поднял взгляд; взгляд заставлял вспомнить о чем-то опасном, притаившемся в темноте и готовом броситься при первом намеке на движение. Баки молчал и слова ворочились у него на языке, никак не желая расплетаться.  
\- Стив сказал, что ты… Что ты хороший друг.  
\- Что ж, Стив мог так сказать.  
\- И что ты умеешь слушать.  
Сэм молча кивнул. Баки видел, как у него напряглись мышцы рта, замыкая готовые сорваться слова. Баки был благодарен за непроизнесенные слова.  
\- Я хочу сходить с тобой на встречу.  
\- Хорошо. В этот четверг тебе подходит?  
Баки выглядел уставшим. Этот разговор готовился заранее и несколько раз Баки не справлялся со словами, они не желали отрываться от языка, вцеплялись в глотку, и ему приходилось молчать, чувствуя облегчение и разочарование. Баки кивнул. Ему подходил любой день.  
\- Да.  
\- Я заеду за тобой.  
У Сэма была широкая улыбка и Баки заметил, как у мужчины почти дернулась рука, чтобы по-свойски хлопнуть его по плечу. Баки умел замечать такие вещи. Он часто был благодарен Сэму за вещи, которые тот не делал, и за слова, которые тот не говорил. _  
  
Баки молчал на второй встрече. И на третьей. На четвертую он уже пошел один. Без Сэма. Баки говорил. Тихо и медленно. Подбирая слова. Он говорил о том, что убивать легко. Он говорил о том, что это безумие. Он говорил о том, что спать на кровати невозможно. Он говорил о выхлопах машин, которые звучат как выстрелы. Он говорил об одиночестве. О Боге, в которого не верит. Он говорил о шрамах и незнакомце в зеркале.   
  
Баки молчал на сеансах. Ему назначили в марте психиатра от ЩИТа, к которому он должен был ходить. Психиатр много говорил. Баки послушно заходил в светлый кабинет два раза в неделю, отодвигал кресло в самый дальний угол, садился в него и молчал весь час. Ровно через 60 минут он вставал и уходил, даже если голос психиатра продолжал звучать. Психиатр требовал, чтобы Баки разговаривал с ним. Психиатр требовал это от Фьюри, Фьюри - от Стива. Стив от Баки ничего не требовал. Стиву тоже не нравился психиатр, не нравилась идея говорить о личных вещах с человеком, которого Баки не знал. Стиву казалось это странным. Стив был католиком, он исповедовался. Баки тоже исповедовался. Весь их квартал ходил в церковь. У отца Томаса была загорелая кожа, и Баки думал, что он итальянец. Он говорил с акцентом, но акцент у него был совсем не итальянским. В 1937 году шестая часть населения была католиками. Баки помнил, что ему приходилось вставать рано. Он помнил, что у Стива всегда была мятой его белая рубашка, что они всегда вставали в задних рядах, потому что Баки просыпал, а Стив долго собирался, потому что он пытался разбудить Баки, а Роджерсам и Барнсам приходилось их ждать. Он помнил, что в солнечные дни волосы у Стива светились золотом, а радужка становилась светлой и прозрачной, как “Французские улочки” Кэролайн Бернетт, которые Баки видел в Галерее. Он помнил, что в таком освещении веснушки на переносице Стива ярко светились на бледной коже. Он помнил, что от Стива всегда сладко и свежо пахло мятой и лавандой. Баки не был уверен, что он до сих пор имеет право ходить в церковь. Баки забыл о Боге, забыл о добродетели, забыл о цвете Французских улочек, о запахе лаванды, о тихом шепоте _Аллилуйя_ и тени от густых ресниц на щеках Стива. Баки никогда по настоящему не верил в Бога. Но до войны он не верил в Бога милостивого и доброго, а на войне он стал не верить в Бога жестокого и беспощадного, который отнимал детей у матерей, который не смог уберечь Стива от войны. Баки знал, что Стив продолжает ходить на исповедь. Он упомянул об этом однажды, смущенно пожав плечами. В это время Бог больше был не нужен. В него больше не верили, и не не верили. К нему были равнодушны. В это время люди не вставали больше по утрам и не шли на пересечение Пятидесятой улицы и Пятой авеню, чтобы рассказать священнику о том, что волновало их. Теперь они шли в светлые кабинеты с цветочными горшками на подоконниках и исповедовались там за 60 долларов в час. Баки все еще не верил в Бога в церкви, и не верил в психиатрию. Но в Бога он не верил намного дольше, поэтому он охотнее стал бы говорить со священником, чем с психиатром. Через несколько недель психиатр сообщил, что Баки больше не должен к нему ходить, поскольку он не может помочь Баки, если Баки сам этого не хочет. Наверное, он говорил еще что-то, но Баки встал и вышел, как только услышал что он не обязан больше быть в светлом кабинете.  
Стива это расстроило, но Баки просто пожал плечами. Он говорил с Наташей. Говорил со Старком. Говорил со Стивом. Говорил с Клинтом. Это было четыре человека. Это было на четыре человека больше, чем он привык делать за последние несколько десятков лет, что он помнил.   
  
\- Значит, ты помнишь?  
Медные пряди завязаны в тяжелый хвост на затылке, губы нежно-розовые и оставляют влажный, липкий след на трубочке всякий раз, как Наташа наклоняется и тянет розовый коктейль из прозрачного стаканчика размера венти. В помещении тепло и на пластиковых боках собрались капли конденсата. Русалка с двумя хвостами насмешливо смотрит на Баки с его собственного стаканчика. Баки все равно что пить, поэтому напиток взяла Наташа. Что-то с молоком и приторным привкусом шоколада. Баки не решается назвать это кофе. Но напиток горячий. Ему нравятся горячие напитки. Баки снимает крышку и кладет на стакан живую руку, чувствуя, как пар собирается на коже теплыми каплями.  
\- Не все.  
Стива рядом нет. Такое происходит редко. Наташа постучалась в дверь около трех часов, и Баки оценил этот жест вежливости с ее стороны. Она могла и не стучать, а просто войти. Баки не знал, есть ли у нее ключ, но знал, что он ей не нужен. Но Наташа предупреждала о своем визите. Баки ценил и был с ней честен. Говорить с Наташей было легче, чем со Стивом.  
\- Не совсем. Я читал. И смотрел.  
\- А до?  
Ногти у Наташи тоже выкрашены в нежно-розовый цвет, рукава белой кофты свободные и прикрывают изящные запястья. У ее ног лежит спортивная сумка. Баки не уверен, это ее прикрытие, или она действительно просто ходила в спортзал в свой выходной. Наташа улыбалась мягко, выглядела расслабленно, и цепочка на ее шее отражала свет зелеными и синими вспышками.  
\- Тоже не все.  
Баки не помнил. Иногда Баки сидел часами, смотря в стену и пытался хоть что-нибудь вспомнить, пока у него не начинала туго скручиваться пульсация боли в висках. Баки боялся вспоминать и боялся не вспомнить.  
\- Стив думает, что ты сможешь вспомнить все.  
У Наташи мягкая улыбка и розовый блеск. Голос у нее теплый, и когда она наклоняется вперед, Баки чувствует тертую смородину и георгин. Наташа часто пользуется этими духами. Баки они нравятся. Наташа говорит спокойно, постукивая розовыми ногтями по стаканчику с розовым коктейлем. Перемолотый лед, молоко и сироп.  
\- Он хочет, чтобы ты вспомнил все. Ты этого хочешь?  
Наташа всегда задает правильные вопросы. Баки легко с ней быть честным.  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Сходим в Уитни?   
Стив часто звал его гулять. Баки был не против. Ему не нравилось сидеть ни в комнатах Стива в башне Старка, ни в квартире Рождерса в Бруклине. Когда у него появилась такая возможность, он стал много ходить. Просто так, без конкретной цели. Стив звал его в музеи и на выставки.   
Название было знакомым.  
\- Мы были на открытии?  
Стив широко улыбнулся, но глаза у него на секунду стали влажными.   
\- Да. В 31-ом. Помнишь Гертруду?  
Баки не помнил Гертруду. Баки помнил, что было ветрено и он отдал свое пальто Стиву, потому что на Стиве был только тонкий пиджак, а уходить он отказывался, несмотря на то, что у него уже посинели губы и дрожали пальцы. Баки помнил, что на щеке у Стива была тонкая подживающая ссадина в окружении желтого синяка. Баки помнил, как блестели у Стива глаза, а еще слезились от ветра, и он часто-часто моргал. Баки не помнил Гертруду.   
Он покачал головой. Улыбка у Стива дрогнула.  
\- Музей переехал в новое здание несколько месяцев назад. Там сейчас выставка Скульптур Пикассо. В прошлом году она была в Лондоне, но я не успел.  
  
_\- Давай-ка добавим немного хай-тека? Как насчет того, чтобы сделать тебе руку съемной?  
Монетка с тихим лязгом переваливалась через блестящий металл, легкая, выкрашенная в золото, смесь меди и цинка. Баки сидел на столе, поджав одну ногу под себя, следя за Госпожой Свободой и парящим орлом, сменяющих друг друга.   
\- Функциональность?  
Старк развалился на кресле, одной рукой придерживая картонную коробку с лейблом индийского ресторана, а второй лениво передвигая светящиеся точки голограммы перед глазами.  
\- За кого ты меня принимаешь. Конечно не изменится. Могу даже подумать о том, чтобы встроить туда полость для хранения ножа. Как тебе такая идейка?  
Баки спрятал монетку обратно в карман. Моторика руки его удовлетворяла. Но он уже понял, что для Старка не было ничего, что не могло быть усовершенствовано окончательно. Все можно доработать.   
\- Мне нравится. _  
  
\- Баки.  
Баки знал этот тон. Таким тоном Стив начинал говорить ему Важные Вещи. Которые Баки и так знал, но не считал достаточно полезными. _Баки. Ты не можешь так смотреть на унтер-офицеров. Ты специально их пугаешь, я все вижу. Баки. У тебя есть кружка. Пожалуйста, пей из нее, а не из пакета. Баки. Скоростной режим существует для всех, а не только для гражданских. Баки. Ты не можешь брать мой мотоцикл для того, чтобы устраивать гонки с Тони. Как минимум, ты должен видеть разницу между тридцатью лошадиными силами и тремя сотнями._ То самое Баки. Баки вынул из ушей наушники.  
\- Это моя рубашка.   
Голубая, клетчатая тряпка в руках Стива действительно могла быть рубашкой, судя по ее форме и торчащим рукавам. Баки кивнул, решив, что если Стив уверен в этом, значит это она.   
\- Где пуговицы?   
Баки понял, о какой именно рубашке идет речь. Но это все еще никак не оправдывало использование того самого тона. Песня теперь звучала искаженно, и Баки нажал пальцем на значок паузы, продолжая смотреть на Стива.  
\- Старк проверял чувствительность сенсоров.   
Стив выглядел растерянным. Когда Стив терялся, он сжимал губы, и на левой щеке у него появлялась морщинка, весь вид которой говорил Баки о недовольстве Стива.   
\- Я не понимаю. При чем тут мои пуговицы?   
Баки провел ногтем по боку телефона, задел кнопку блокировки и стал ее ковырять. Он все еще не понимал трагизма ситуации, но растерянный Стив, потрясающий рубашкой, как скандинавский колдун Хрейдмар, шкурой выдры, выглядел комично.  
\- Я был в этой рубашке.   
Брови из прямой линии стали изломанной, и с тяжелым вздохом Баки отложил телефон на коленку и показал. На нем сейчас тоже была рубашка Стива, но зеленая. Баки быстро и аккуратно расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц. Под рубашкой была форменная футболка с принтом ЩИТа. Стив пристально следил за движениями Баки. Брови изогнулись двумя дугами. Он понял. Старк проверял чувствительность сенсоров - Баки пытался застегнуть рубашку, не оторвав пуговицы. Видимо, с третьей попытки Старк добился желаемого. Стив опустил руку. Баки нащупал болтавшиеся на шее наушники, но не успел вставить их в уши.  
\- Тебе нужна одежда.  
\- У меня есть.   
Ему выдали два комплекта одежды в ЩИТе - белье, футболку, тренировочные штаны и кофту. Все серое, с черным орлом слева. И Стив сам сказал, что Баки может брать его вещи.   
\- Это не одежда. Мы идем в магазин.   
Упертый сопляк. Баки не собирался спорить из-за такой ерунды. Вещи, так вещи. Хотя ему не слишком нравилось то, что он видел на улице.   
\- Я не хочу узкие джинсы.   
\- Идет. Никаких узких джинс.


	8. Капитан Америка

Правда никогда не была такой фальшивой. Она выдавалась ему порционно. Это военная привычка. Никто не должен знать всего. Стиву говорили, что война закончилась и они выиграли. Но Стиву казалось, что миру об этом не сообщили.   
Ему перестали лгать. Но не начали говорить правду. Через какое-то время Стив перестал ее требовать. У него появился вопрос: »Кому она вообще нужна эта правда?». Никто не кинул ее ему в лицо в первые дни. Сначала Стив думал, что его жалеют. Потом понял, что кидать было нечего.   
  
Когда Стив проснулся, он хотел идти искать Баки. Прошло всего три дня. Он может быть где-то там, в холоде, один. Он может быть еще жив. Стиву сказали, что Баки погиб 70 лет назад. Прошло 67 лет. Они не нашли его тела. Стив скорбел.   
У него не было времени на это, когда он направлял самолет вниз. У Стива было всего несколько секунд, он позволил себе слабость и закрыл глаза. Если бы он знал, что это будет последний раз. Стив думал об этом каждый день. Каждый день он выходил из палатки, смотрел на осунувшегося, но всегда улыбающегося ему Баки и думал, что они справятся. Что Баки не может умереть. Что сам Стив не может умереть. Что они вернуться вдвоем. Что Баки не придется работать за двоих, ведь Стив теперь сильный и выносливый. Стиву не страшны сквозняки, не страшно промокнуть или выпить холодное молоко из холодильника. Стив теперь капитан, а еще он символ, и ему положены привилегии, и зарплата. Они вернутся и все изменится.   
Баки погиб неделю назад.   
На бумажном календаре, который Стив повесил на кухне и вычеркивал маркером каждый день, созданного им, будущего, было 2 января 2014 года.   
Баки погиб 70 лет назад.   
  
Стиву выделили квартиру на шестом этаже высотки, в Центральном Манхэттене. Стив задыхался и не мог спать. Бизнес-центры по утрам, туристы по ночам. Стива пугали цены. Он проходил несколько кварталов, чтобы купить продукты в два раза дешевле, чем в магазине на его улице.  
Стив знал разницу между тем, чтобы заплатить за что-то и получить это бесплатно. Он вырос в Бруклине, в конце концов. Они с Баки подрабатывали после школы, мыли полы. Им разрешали брать нераспроданную за день выпечку, недоеденную еду.   
Они пробирались в студии, делали кофе и чай, чтобы им позволяли остаться и послушать музыку. Репетиции. То, что через годы станет историей, легендой. Двое мальчишек замирали, сжимались, чтобы кто-нибудь не понял, что они здесь случайные зрители.   
А теперь Стив узнал про Джобса и его яблоко. Про iTunes.   
  
Стив не хотел смотреть в окно. Память заменяла ему вид из окна, стирая высотки.  
Бруклин превратился в район баров и клубов. Район хипстеров. К этому Стив тоже не мог привыкнуть. Новые слова. Новый язык. Для Стива окружающие звучали странно, и он не всегда понимал, что ему говорят. Потом Стив понял, что это он звучал для всех странно.   
Стив был новичком в городе. Он стал туристом на улицах на которых вырос.  
Правила игры изменились.   
Стив ходил по старой части города. Задница Манхэттена, как шутливо назвал его парень с яркими синими волосами и проколотой бровью, когда пробивал ему карту. Он гулял по мосту Генри Хадсона. Стив помнил, как его строили. Он гулял по Бронксу и с приятным, болезненным восторгом вместе с толпой туристов, смотрел на почти не изменившиеся за 80 лет дома. Здесь жила миссис Брукс. Брукс из Бронкс. Милая, пожилая леди. Она бы никогда не позволила, чтобы ее двор выглядел таким заросшим и неухоженным.  
Стив рассматривал бронзовые таблички на Бруклин Хайтс. Он узнавал силуэт Нижнего Манхэттена 1935-ого года, высокие острые шпили. Стив поднимал голову, смотрел через Ист-Ривер и видел высокие квадратные коробки.  
Стив не привык видеть столько еды. Он не спеша шел по маленькой Италии, небольшими глотками пил эспрессо, с наслаждением вгрызаясь в сендвич с итальянской колбасой, и рассматривал прилавки. Сначала он боялся тратить деньги. Он видел ценники и не мог поверить в цифры. Затем ему показали его счет, и Стив попросил перепроверить, уверенный, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Он не привык иметь _столько_ денег.   
Люди ходили по улицам, уткнувшись в телефоны, девушки в коротких юбках, с голыми ногами и плечами, и полицейские машины каждые 2 минуты. На улицах было безопасно. Стиву это напоминало военные патрули в захваченных немцами городах. Люди продолжают жить своей жизнью, а люди в форме следят за соблюдением порядка.   
  
\- Люди изменились.   
Стив не любил жаловаться. Это ничего не изменит. Только трата времени вместо решения проблемы. В этом времени людям нравилось ныть. Стив слышал это постоянно вокруг себя. Стива пытались отправить к врачу, который должен был сидеть и выслушивать его нытье. Стив сходил один раз. Провел час в неудобном кресле, чувствуя себя глупо и неловко. Нытье превратилось в зависимость. Стив помнил, что когда люди не могли решить проблему, они пили. В этом времени они платили деньги врачам и ныли. Оба варианта Стиву не подходили.   
Сэм хлопнул его по плечу и протянул бутылку пива. _Зачем лишний раз переводить продукт, не так ли, Стив?_  
\- Нет, Стив. Люди остались те же. Изменились язык и одежда. Люди не меняются.   
Сэм родился в 1983 году. Стив был старше Сэма на 66 лет. Стиву недавно исполнилось 28. Сэму было 31. Их разделяло поколение. И мегабайты информации. Стив был готов прислушаться к словам Сэма.  
  
\- У меня свои убеждения.  
Наташа улыбалась ему мягко и сочувственно, словно он был ребенком, которому ей приходилось объяснять, что щенка больше нет не потому, что родители вернули его собачьей маме, а потому что его сбила машина. Стив не любил эту ее улыбку. Он сложил руки на груди. Он знал, что был прав. У него были свои принципы. Принципы, с которыми он вырос, которые воспитала в нем его мать. Принципы, которые воспитали в нем улицы Бруклина. Принципы, которые воспитала в нем война.   
\- Стив, это просто опыт. Твои убеждения - это только привычки.   
Стив видел жалость в ее глазах.   
\- Ты говоришь об этом, как о курении.  
Словно это что-то плохое. Словно это легко изменить. Словно достаточно 24 часов и силы воли. Словно он хочет этого.  
\- А разве я не права?   
Наташа была хамелеоном. Ее привычки появлялись и исчезали. Она меняла цвет волос, глаз, походку, выражение лица, взгляд. Она меняла стороны, меняла языки, меняла одежду. Стив не стал говорить с ней об этом. Он знал, что под этим всем, что она могла изменить, всегда оставалось нечто твердое. Тот самый камешек, который обрастает перламутром. Чем больше слоев, тем красивее и дороже жемчужина. Но если у Наташи это была песчинка, то у Стива - валун.  
  
\- Это мокрая фирма.   
Стив помнил, как в один из вечеров Баки вернулся домой намного позднее, чем обычно, бледный, уставший и потрепанный. У него были деньги. Много денег. Несколько скомканных сотен, которые он с отвращением бросил на кухонный стол. Стив налил ему кофе и долго не отставал, надеясь, что Баки просто повезло, что он нашел их на улице, что ему подкинули подработку, что угодно.   
\- Баки, ты не можешь.  
Глаза у Баки были совсем пустые, а голос тихий и спокойный, когда он признался, что его взял под свою опеку Кид Твистер. “Корпорация Убийств”. Кид был старше их на 11 лет. Его арестовывали уже 17 раз.   
\- Стив, нам нужны деньги.  
\- Это убийства, Баки! Ты не можешь убивать!  
Баки закрыл глаза. Стив был зол. Он был в ярости. Он хотел, чтобы Баки тоже злился, чтобы пошел и отказал Твистеру, чтобы сказал, что ему не нужны грязные деньги. Но правда была в том, что им были нужны деньги. И в том, что никто не отказывал Киду Твистеру.  
На следующий день, Баки пошел и записался добровольцем на фронт. Через неделю он сел в поезд.  
  
Стив думал, что он будет тем, кто ждет. И он готов был ждать всегда. Баки и его глупости.   
  
Стив ходил в церковь и молился. Он молился за мать. За миссис Барнс. За Бекку.   
Он молился об эгоистичном чуде, лично для Стива Роджерса. Увидеть Баки еще раз. Просто попрощаться с ним.   
У него не было возможности проститься.   
Стив стоял перед могилой. Семейство Барнс. Семейство Роджерс.   
Он не знал что сказать. Под землей лежал пустой, деревянный гроб. Тело Баки так и не нашли. Была война. Много кого не нашли, и в тот год закопали ни один пустой гроб.   
Когда солдат умирал - его имущество отправляли домой.   
Стив представил лицо миссис Барнс, с которым та распаковывала коробку с пожитками Баки.   
Интересно, что сделали с его вещами? Не было того, кому могли отправить коробку с его именем.  
  
Что чувствовал Баки, когда умирал? Стив часто задавал себе такой вопрос. Он выходил на пробежку и думал, каково это было - падать. Знал ли Баки, что он умирает? О чем он думал? Было это мгновением или вечностью для него? Когда он упал, он умер сразу?   
Стив ложился на кровать, смотрел в белый потолок. Он не закрывал глаза, пока веки у него не опухали и не наливались тяжестью. В темноте он видел искаженное лицо Баки. В темноте он слышал только вой ветра и грохот колес по рельсам. У Стива не было завтра, только одно и тоже, повторяющееся сегодня. Монотонность превратилась в привычку. В этом времени были совершенно другие привычки, чем в его.   
  
Стив не мог остаться один. В этом городе было сложно остаться одному. За стеной жила невысокая блондинка, с постоянными синяками под глазами и коротко стриженными ногтями. Она пахла больницей и часто улыбалась ему по утрам, когда они сталкивались на лестнице. Он вставал на пробежку, она - шла отсыпаться после смены. Она говорила, что ей нравится джаз, который он слушает. Стив ставил пластинку с записями свингового оркестра Гленна Миллера каждый вечер. Стив не поправлял ее. Стив слышал как она включает телевизор каждый день в два. Как спорит с матерью по телефону. Стены были слишком тонкими для его улучшенного слуха.  
В его квартире был телефон. Такой, к которому Стив привык. Он никогда не звонил. Стив по нему никогда не звонил. Ему было некому звонить. Ему выдали смартфон. Тот звонил каждое утро. 6:00.  
Он выходил каждое утро в одно и тоже время. Шел в Центральный Парк. Проводил там час. Возвращался.   
Каждое воскресенье он отстаивал очередь в Costco.   
В 1920-ом году в Нью-Йорке проживало 5 с половиной миллионов человек. Сейчас это число увеличилось в полтора раза. Людей стало больше.   
Стив нигде не мог остаться один, и ему не было кому рассказать об этом.   
Стив был банкой, он копил зачеркнутые одинаковые дни внутри себя, плотно закручивал крышку.   
Стив запутывался в паутине привычек.   
  
Стив не мог идти вперед. Мир был слишком далеко, фора в 70 лет.  
  
Стива все знали.  
Стив переехал из Нью-Йорка в Вашингтон. Стив слышал голос Баки, замечал его в толпе, в отражениях, чувствовал его взгляд.   
Стив злился на Баки. За то, что тот пошел добровольцем, за то, что последовал за Стивом, за то, что умер.   
Стив чувствовал вину. За то, что Баки приходилось работать за двоих, за то, что он был таким слабым, за то, что не успел его поймать.   
Баки снился ему: в синей шинели и растрепанными волосами, в военной форме и своей кривой полуулыбкой, в свободной белой рубашке, сонный и недовольным по утрам, когда ему приходилось собираться на работу после 3-4 часов сна. Стив ненавидел эти сны. В конце каждого из них Стив не успевал и Баки падал.  
У Стива не осталось вещей Баки. Ни одной его фотографии. Он не смог попросить об этом. Ему не пришло в голову, а потом уже было поздно.   
В музее были его вещи. Стив стоял перед стеклом и смотрел на свои личные вещи, выставленные на всеобщее обозрение. Его расческа, зубная щетка, блокнот, фотография матери, бумажник. Это было странно. Это было неприятно. Стиву казалось, что если бы они могли, то выставили бы и его самого. От Баки остались только жетоны. Те самые, он узнал их.   
Стив попросил, потребовал, чтобы ему их вернули. Жетоны и его вещи. Он вышел из музея с картонной коробкой и альбомом с военной кинопленкой, которую он купил в музейном магазинчике с сувенирами. В альбоме были фотографии 107-ого. Его фотографии. И фотографии Баки.   
  
\- Ты с кем-нибудь говоришь?  
\- С тобой.   
Сэм выглядел напряженным. Стив пожал плечами, а Сэм предложил ему сходить на встречу. На дне глаз Сэма царапалось что-то, из-за чего Стив не стал отказываться. На самом деле, он не был так уж занят.   
Вчера была война. А сегодня от них требовалось найти работу, платить по счетам, стоять в очереди за молоком. Это не был просмотренный за два часа фильм. Они не забывали о том, что происходило там, когда выходили из самолета. Общество от них постоянно что-то требовало. Они отдали свой долг родине и перестали быть ей нужны. Им не доверяли мыть посуду. Они погибали не на войне. Они приносили войну с собой и она сжигала их изнутри. Она делала это с помощью наркотиков, алкоголизма, депрессии. Она делала это с помощью пуль из их собственных табельных орудий. Война убивала их дома куда чаще, чем в бою.  
Они чувствовали вину за то, что остались живы.   
Они продолжали вырывать окопы и спать в них. Делали запасы. У них у всех были запасы воды и сухпайка. Старые привычки жили намного дольше времени и людей.   
Стив слушал, и ком в его груди, который не давал дышать с того момента, как он проснулся, начинал рассасываться. Стив был не один. И он мог рассказать об этом.  
  
Тони был шумным. Громко смеялся, носил яркую одежду. По-настоящему, яркую одежду. Такую, что сразу привлекала взгляд. Тони занимал собой всю комнату. Говард входил в комнату, и комната становилась сценой. Говард широко улыбался, курил сигары и коктейли в бокалах на тонких ножках. Стив не представлял Говарда отцом.   
Тони не нравилось говорить про отца. _Про Говарда_. Тони всегда называл его по имени, и Стив понимал, что изобретатель из Говарда получился куда лучший, чем отец. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что испытывает вину за то, что знал Говарда лучше, чем его знал Тони. Кажется, Тони тоже об этом думал. Стив видел это в его внимательном, оценивающим взгляде, слышал в его язвительных фразах. Тони смотрел одновременно с восторгом, как на кумира, чьи изображения на карточках хранятся в специальном ящичке под кроватью, как самое бесценное сокровище, и со злым огорчением, как на того, кто разочаровал.   
Тони взорвался. Это должно было произойти, Стив знал это, и ждал. Тони наполнялся злостью и алкоголем. В какой-то момент и того и другого стало слишком много. Старк налился кровью, тяжело дышал и сжимал пальцы на пустой бутылке. Тони говорил, и говорил, и говорил, горько и зло, выплескивая свою обиду, усталость, непонимание. Выплескивая свой страх. Стив не мешал. Стив видел, как Тони, удерживая ядерную ракету пальцами в тонком металле, направил ее в небо. Стив видел, что слова, которые говорил ему Тони, разъедали его самого и позволял ему звучать, позволял ранить себя. На следующее утро Тони извинялся.   
Стив не хотел закончить все ненавистью к Тони. В руке у Тони была кружка с самым крепким кофе, который только смогла выдать кофе-машина. Тони было неловко. У них была разница в возрасте больше чем в 10 лет. Стив никогда так остро не ощущал эту разницу. У Тони мог быть ребенок не сильно младше Стива. Стив провел в мастерской Старка 3 часа. Они говорили. Спокойно, тихо. Как подобает людям, которые хотят выслушать друг друга, а не только самих себя.   
Стив вернулся через пару дней. Попросил объяснить ему, как работает смартфон. Он мог бы разобраться и сам. Но телефон был хорошим предлогом.   
Они продолжали разговаривать. Сначала неловко, спотыкаясь о различия в знаниях, характерах, опыте. Пытались говорить как равные, но быстро перестали. Стив был младше и впервые он не хотел это изменить. Старк не требовал этого от него. Сначала Стив видел в отношении Старка пренебрежение. Но затем он понял, что это забота. Покровительство. Почти отеческое. У Стива не было отца, не было старшего мужчины, которому он мог подражать, к которому он мог обратиться. Старк давал ему новое оборудование. Учил его им пользоваться. Рассказывал ему про новое время. Выталкивал его в него, но не оставлял одного. Это было комфортно для Стива. Для Тони.   
Стив предложил ему возглавить Мстителей. Старк был импульсивный, эгоистичный, самонадеянный. Старк был стратегом, гением, жертвенным. Старк не был командным игроком, но он быстро учился. Стив почувствовал облегчение, когда Старк согласился.   
Стив остался.  
Они не обсуждали Говарда. Они помнили его слишком по разному. Стив помнил Говарда развязным, вульгарным молодым мужчиной, со светящимися глазами, наполненным энтузиазмом так, что тот плескался за края. Тони помнил Говарда стариком с тяжелыми веками, раздражительного, требовательного, далекого, много пьющего, чужого. Стив надеялся увидеть Тони когда-нибудь таким, каким он запомнил его отца. Тони боялся стать похожим на отца. Это было слишком болезненно для обоих, так что они обсуждали музыку, машины, мотоциклы, старые фильмы. Иногда они просто молчали.   
  
Стив купил себе мотоцикл. Стив всегда мечтал иметь мотоцикл, но не был уверен, что когда нибудь сможет водить хотя бы автомобиль - он не дотягивался до педалей. Поэтому, после сыворотки, Стив приобрел мотоцикл. Harley Davidson WLA-42. Два цилиндра, четыре такта, разгон до 100 км/ч, 18-дюймовые колеса, Стив знал о нем все, мог водить его с закрытыми глазами и так же, с закрытыми глазами, разобрать и собрать за несколько минут. Он использовал его по полной. И даже больше. Стив был уверен, что его создатели не подозревали о том, что его можно использовать еще и вполне успешно против танка. Прошло 70 лет. Многое изменилось. В лучшую сторону. Теперь у него был Harley Davidson Street 750. Разгон до 100 за 4,6 секунды, максимальная скорость - 180 км/ч, 6 ступеней в коробке передачи. Меньше предыдущих моделей, больше напоминал старые военные прототипы.   
У Баки не было предпочтений в транспорте. Он с одинаковым равнодушием относился к автомобилям, мотоциклам, велосипедам. Стив слышал, как он отзывается об автомобилях Старка. _Красивые вещи. Мощные._ Старку должно быть приятно. Стив тоже хотел услышать подобное, поэтому показал ему свой мотоцикл. _В любое время, Баки._  
Баки воспринял его буквально. Он мог взять ключи и уйти в 2 часа ночи, в 5 утра, в 4 часа дня. У Баки не было режима. Стив подозревал, что и спать он ложиться в одно и тоже время, только потому, что в это же время ложиться спать сам Стив. Но Баки предупреждал. Стив все равно волновался. И немного гордился, что Баки выбирает его мотоцикл, а не машины Старка.   
Пока не узнал, что они со Старком устраивают гонки.   
  
Стив был стар. В Америке только один человек из 5000 доживает до ста лет. Это значило, что во всем Нью-Йорке, если брать чистый расчет, было только полторы тысячи человек его возраста. Которые могли помнить мир таким же, каким его помнил Стив. Он не стал считать, сколько из них помнили как завязывать шнурки или что ели на завтрак. Стив был молод. Он бесконечно мал, по меркам этого быстрого времени. Любой третьеклассник оказывался опытнее и подготовленнее в бытовых вопросах. Его жизненный двадцативосьмилетний опыт умещался в 15, в лучшем случае, в 18 лет жизни современного американца.   
  
\- Ладно, давай дальше. Клинт Иствуд или Чак Норрис.  
\- Они объединяться против твоего отсутствующего чувства юмора.   
Клинт прижал руки к груди и смешно округлил глаза.   
\- Ауч, Нат! Это больно.   
Наташа улыбалась, и в ее улыбке и прищуренных глазах было что-то кошачье. Бартон кривлялся и гримасничал. Стиву нравилось наблюдать за его мимикой. Она была живая и настоящая. Лицо лучника, казалось, жило своей жизнью. Каждое движение лица Наташи казалось отмеренным, ровным и слишком идеальным. Словно она продолжала следить за каждым своим движением даже сейчас. Когда они втроем заняли столик в углу кафешки рядом с Центральным Вокзалом. Стиву нравилось это место - не такое презентабельное и вычурное, как любит Тони. Обычная забегаловка на вокзале. Поток людей больше разве что в аэропорте. Никто не обращал на них внимания. Никто не видел в них героев Земли.  
Стив не участвовал. Они звали его, но он понимал, насколько это было бессмысленно - он не знал даже половины людей, о которых они говорили. Поэтому он просто сидел, слушал, запоминал имена, чтобы потом посмотреть, кто это. Ему не было скучно. Он чувствовал, что он не один.   
\- Клинт, ты даже не стараешься.   
\- Ну-ну. Посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это. Рей Чарльз против Стиви Уандера.  
\- Чарльз.   
\- Это потому что он черный?   
Взгляд у Наташи стал острым. Клинт поднял ладони вверх. Наташа сопровождала некоторые свои слова быстрыми жестами. Стив знал, что в этом не было необходимости. Клинт мог читать по губам. А еще Стив видел фиолетовый пластик за ухом мужчины. Заушный цифровой слуховой аппарат. Стива поражала эта технология.   
Наташа сжала указательный, средний и большой пальцы.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Твоя очередь, Нат.  
\- Джон Уэйн против Клинта Иствуда.   
\- Но Иствуд уже был!   
\- Ну и что? Иствуда много не бывает.  
\- Ладно. В любом случае Иствуд.   
\- Я не сомневалась.   
\- О, я знаю! Хан Соло или Джеймс Кирк?   
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Сдаешься?   
\- Еще чего.  
  
\- Баки!  
У него идеальная память. Она была у него такой еще до эксперимента. Он отлично учился, даже с тем, что редко ходил в школу. Ему было достаточно одного прочтения, чтобы запомнить текст. Баки всегда этому немного завидовал. Называл его Рузвельтом. Сыворотка Эрскина позволила ему немного больше. Он помнил всех людей, с которыми говорил дольше нескольких секунд. Это было полезно на войне. Это было бесполезно в переполненном людьми городе. Стив смотрел на знакомые черты, в глаза, которые знал лучше своих, на знакомую линию губ. Он выглядел почти так же, как тогда, на мосту. Только длинные волосы и незнакомый, холодный взгляд. Такой пустой, что сначала Стив решил, что Баки ничего не видит.   
  
\- Баки...  
Стив должен был его найти. Баки ускользал. Но Стив увидел то, что было важно. Баки жив. Стив просыпался с этой мыслью и засыпал с этой мыслью. Она вела его, не давала спать, не давала остановиться. Баки узнал его. Стив видел это в его слепых глазах.   
  
\- Баки?  
Стив видел, что ему не нравилось быть обездвиженным. Стив знал, что он чувствует себя беспомощным. Видел напряжение во взгляде и дрожь в пытающихся сократиться мышцах.   
\- Послушай, это не надолго. Я постараюсь… Я поговорю с Фьюри. И со Старком. Тебя отпустят.   
У него изменилось лицо. Теперь Стив видел разницу. Баки всегда улыбался. У его глаз собирались мягкие морщинки и губы изгибались изящно и красиво. Он рисовал много раз эти губы. И глаза. И пальцы. Стив знал каждый изгиб и морщину на его лице, каждый шрам, каждую линию его тела. Он знал его лучше своего. Он наблюдал за ним часами, за его походкой, за его движениями, за его мимикой.   
\- Баки. Мне нужно знать, что это ты. Что ты не исчезнешь снова.   
Этот Баки не улыбался. Он смотрел пусто. Стиву никак не удавалось поймать его взгляд. Баки изучал помещение. У этого Баки было застывшее лицо и сдержанные движения.  
\- Баки. Ты знаешь меня.   
Но это все равно был Баки. Стив уже видел его таким. Тогда, после плена. С таким же пустым взглядом. Стив знал, что ему нужно просто выспаться. Нормально поесть. Принять душ. Прийти в себя. И все снова будет в порядке.   
\- Баки. Пожалуйста.   
Стив привык не слышать голоса Баки. Он почти смирился с его смертью. С тем, что не увидит больше его улыбку, прямой взгляд синих глаз из под густых, колко длинных ресниц, не услышит его смех, не почувствует его теплого дыхания на щеке, когда в Баки просыпается подросток и ему хочется тискаться. Стив знал, что Баки любит прикосновения. Что любил. В этом времени было для этого название - кинестетик. В их времени у многих вещей названия не было, но оно и не нужно было. Баки было важно физическое, материальное доказательство. _Я здесь. Я рядом. Ты не должен справляться один._ Раньше было важно. Стив помнил, как Баки касался его плеча всякий раз, как заходил в комнату, трепал его по волосам, когда уходил на работу, прижимался щекой к бедру или колену, сидя на полу, читая книгу или копаясь в радиоприемнике, облокачивался на привале, когда не было сил сидеть ровно и хотелось спать больше, чем есть. Стив помнил теплую, почти горячую, кожу Баки на ощупь, его мягкие волосы, плавные уверенные движения, в каждом жесте - сила и демонстрация. Баки напоминал ему горячий, кипящий глинтвейн. Стив не любил глинтвейн, но любил Баки. Как брата. Как друга. Он никогда не использовал этого слова по отношению к нему. Оно казалось ему приземленным и грубым. Баки был для него куда значимее, важнее и глубже, чем друг или брат. У Стива не было названия для этого. Но оно и не было ему нужно. Стив знал Баки как себя. Знал, о чем он думал, что ему нравилось, что его могло заставить улыбаться.   
Стив не знал ничего о Баки теперь. Баки был на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он молчал. Смириться с молчанием живого Баки было куда труднее, чем мертвого.   
  
Душ и сон не помогли. Баки не пришел в себя ни через день, ни через три, ни через неделю. Он продолжал молча и неподвижно сидеть на месте, смотря в одну точку и, раз в 10 минут, оценивать обстановку. Стиву не нужно было использовать секундомер, ему было достаточно собственного ощущения времени. Стив видел застывшие почти в спазме мышцы и его пустой, слепой взгляд. Молчание Баки не было наполнено несказанными словами. Для Стива молчание Баки было наполнено криком. Оно не было согласием, или отказом, или признанием, или защитой.   
\- Сэм.   
Стиву было сложно признаваться в своей беспомощности. Особенно сейчас. Он был слаб и беспомощен слишком долгое время. Годы, и годы, и годы. Он был заперт в маленьком хлипком тельце, он был сжатым воздухом в кислородном баллоне. И когда он вырвался, то занял собой все пространство. Он стал взрывом, и силой, и мощью. Ему не пришлось привыкать, он был таким изначально. Бабочки не учатся летать, когда вылупляются из кокона. Они всегда это умеют. А теперь он снова был беспомощным.   
\- Я не знаю что делать.  
\- Может, ему пока просто нечего сказать, Стив.   
\- Он должен. Будет суд, будут допросы. Если он не заговорит, его запрут, или заморозят.   
Баки молчал, и Стив стал говорить за него.   
  
Стив вернулся в Нью-Йорк следом за своим призраком. Переехал в башню Старка, чтобы быть ближе к Баки.   
Тони отдал ему почти целый этаж. Стив не успел поблагодарить его за это.   
  
\- Ты не выходил на связь больше недели. Если бы ты не жил у Старка, я бы уже давно ломился к тебе в квартиру, прихватив с собой пару танков.   
Сэм подтолкнул его в плечо, улыбаясь, но Стив видел напряжение в этой улыбке. У Стива не было сил улыбаться в ответ. Он не хотел притворяться. Всего его силы уходили на то, чтобы притворяться перед Фьюри, и Наташей, и Тони. Взгляд у Наташи всегда был понимающий и жалостливый, а Тони выглядел обиженным, но молча проглатывал свою обиду.   
\- Это Баки.   
Стив видел, как Сэм поддался вперед, ощупытая его взглядом.   
\- Он пытался тебя убить?  
\- Нет.   
И Стив думал, что лучше бы да. Стив устал.   
\- Он как кукла. Или робот. Я не знаю. Он просто застывает. И постоянно молчит. То есть, не постоянно, не так как раньше. Но это сложно назвать разговором.   
Сначала Стиву казалось, что это прогресс, когда Баки стал односложно отвечать на его вопросы. Но он не высказывал свое мнение. Несколько недель спустя Стив понял, что Баки просто подстроился под него. Что Баки просто старается делать то, что Стив хочет.  
\- И он почти не спит. Ему снятся кошмары. Он не говорит про них, но я же вижу.   
Стив просыпался среди ночи, шел на кухню и видел сидящего на диване Солдата. Баки. Стив старался даже в мыслях не называть его Солдатом, но когда он видел это неживое лицо и слепые глаза, у него язык не поворачивался назвать это Баки.  
\- Он недавно пытался уйти. Я остановил его у двери, спросил, куда он. Знаешь, что он ответил?   
Смешок у Стива получился почти истеричный. Он замолчал под внимательным взглядом Сэма и продолжил только через несколько минут. Сэм терпеливо ждал. Стив был ему благодарен. Сэм делал для него намного больше, чем Стив мог просить.   
\- На миссию. Убивать Кеннеди. Он забыл, что уже сделал это.   
  
Стиву казалось, что стоит ему отвернуться, и Баки снова исчезнет. Что тот Баки, который иногда появляется на дне синих глаз, снова скроется за слепым, темным стеклом, и так точно. Вот он закроет глаза и в следующий момент в комнате снова никого не будет.   
  
\- Ты готовишь ему еду?  
Сэм выглядел удивленным. И недовольным. Стив пожал плечами. Месяц назад у него был продолжительный и нудный разговор с несколькими медиками, относительно того, как Баки должен питаться, что ему можно есть, что нельзя, а что нельзя категорически.   
\- Мне дали меню для него. В Гидре его кормили… чем-то вроде смеси. Сложный состав, в основном психостимуляторы, белки, углеводы. Адская смесь.   
Сэм покачал головой. Стив видел по его взгляду, что Сэма не слишком волнуют характеристики этой смеси. И что Сэм действительно недоволен его действиями.  
\- Стив, ты готовишь ему еду. Еще скажи, что кормишь его с ложечки.  
Смущение окрасило его щеки и уши, и стало для Стива неожиданностью.   
\- А что мне остается? Он не говорит, когда голоден. Он просто сидит и молчит.  
Недовольство Сэма обрело форму. Пилот сложил руки на груди и отчитывал его. В его интонациях было что-то от интонаций Баки, когда тот раздраженно фыркал и ворчал на влезшего в очередные неприятности нескладного друга.   
\- Стив, ты не даешь ему сказать. Ты с ним как с ребенком возишься! Ты знаешь, что он так не научится завязывать сам шнурки, если ты это будешь постоянно за него делать.   
Стив упрямо сжал челюсть и нахмурился, чувствуя, как у него горят уши.   
\- Он умеет завязывать шнурки.   
\- Стив, он агент Гидры.  
\- Бывший.   
\- Не в этом суть. Он шпион. Столетний супер-убийца. Бугимен всего Интерпола, ЩИТа, ФБР, MI-6 и так далее. Он может самостоятельно сварить себе овсянку на воде.   
  
\- Блять.   
\- Следи за языком.   
Стив прикусил себе язык, но слова уже вырвались. Баки застыл на месте, смотря на него стеклянно и пусто.   
\- Так точно.   
Глухо и механически, продолжая сжимать покрасневшими пальцами край кастрюли, о которую Баки обжегся секундой раньше. У Стива перемкнуло в горле, в носу защекотало и стало мокро. Он часто заморгал, чувствуя как сокращается диафрагма, и сделал глубокий вдох загоняя ком в горле подальше. Стив попытался исправить ситуацию, хрипло пробормотал, смотря на пальцы Баки, не имея сил и желания смотреть в его пустые глаза сейчас.   
\- Я не… Это не приказ, Баки. Ты можешь говорить, что хочешь.   
  
\- Мистер Роджерс...  
\- _Капитан._  
\- Капитан Роджерс. Я знаю, что для Вас психотерапия наука новая, но Вам необходимо понять, что Вашему другу нужна помощь специалистов.  
Стив не был дураком. Он не слишком доверял этим новым наукам, но он доверял Брюсу и Тони. Поэтому он изучил вопрос и шел в бой подготовленным.   
\- И эта Ваша психотерапия сработает, если проводить ее в принудительном порядке?  
Конечно, нет. Баки должен сам захотеть разговаривать с врачом. Иначе это не терапия, а допрос. Баки уже разговаривал со Стивом и с Наташей. Стив не хотел вынуждать Баки разговаривать еще и с этим врачом, который не может запомнить элементарно их звания. Сэм сказал, что он делает это специально. Чтобы Стив и Баки воспринимали себя как гражданских. Мистер Барнс. Баки никогда не нравилось, когда его так называли.   
\- Давайте поступим так. Мы прекратим сеансы. Мистер Барнс…  
\- _Сержант._  
\- Сержант Барнс. Пока сержант Барнс не будет готов поговорить.   
Неделю назад Баки сказал, что сеансы напоминают ему тесты, которые проводили в Гидре. Не совсем так же. Баки не смог точно объяснить. Или не захотел. _Они тоже так разговаривали. Спрашивали._ Стив был благодарен за эти крупицы доверия, которые давались Баки тяжело. Он не хотел давить.  
\- Отличная идея. Стоило предложить ее еще месяц назад.   
  
Баки хлопнул его по плечу. Просто подошел сзади; Стив не слышал его шаги: он двигался как кот, мягко перекатывался с пятки на носок, не позволяя себе лишних жестов или звуков. Стив всегда знал, когда Баки подходит - чувствовал его интуитивно, как чувствовал слежку. Или тихие приходы Баки после работы ночью, когда тот старался не шуметь, но Стив все равно просыпался сразу же, еще до того, как поворачивалась ручка двери. И все равно для Стива это было неожиданно. Баки не позволял другим людям касаться себя. Всегда замирал на обследованиях, находился рядом, но всегда на расстоянии вытянутой руки. У Стива чесались кончики пальцев, он почти физически чувствовал это расстояние, но не позволял себе нарушать границы Баки. У Баки была теплая ладонь, Стив чувствовал через ткань кофты это тепло, прикосновение длилось всего секунду. Но Баки коснулся его.   
\- Налей мне тоже.   
Стив варил кофе. Он купил турку, самую обычную, медную снаружи и посеребренную внутри, с деревянной ручкой, такую же, как у них была, когда они с Баки жили в Бруклине. Тогда кофе варил Баки, и Стив наблюдал, прижимая подбородок к острым коленкам, как Баки вращает запястьем, чтобы нагреть дно равномерно, как сыпет в воду мелкую кофейную крошку, кардамон, корицу, мускатный орех, сосредоточенно смотрит на то, как поднимается пенка, первый раз, второй, третий. Когда Баки варил кофе - это было искусство. Теперь кофе варил Стив. Вкус был не такой. Раньше это было важно, для Баки. Стив помнил страдание на его лице, когда они пили кофе: _"Это не кофе, Стиви, это горячее дерьмо! Лучше, чем холодное, но если я не получу свежую чашку нормального кофе, когда мы вернемся в Тренто, я возьму тебя в заложники."_ Баки хотел выпить кофе. Баки коснулся его. Только сейчас Стив заметил, что уже наступила весна, на улице было светло и ярко, так, что слепило глаза. На улице было тепло. В холодных синих глазах Баки тоже.   
  
Стив продолжил бегать по утрам. От Парка шел пешком, остывая, заходил в кафе, одно и тоже, открывающееся в семь, с собственной кондитерской, улыбался девушке за прилавком - высокой и пышной брюнетке с выкрашенными в яркий, всегда разный цвет, прядями, покупал завтрак. Они ходили в магазин дважды в неделю. Два супер-солдата с ускоренным метаболизмом и обменом веществ. _Нам нужна машина, Стиви. А еще лучше, грузовик._ Баки выбирал разные магазины. Стив думал, это меры предосторожности, что Баки приспосабливается, но потом понял - ему просто нравятся новые места. Нравится пробовать новую еду, ходить новыми маршрутами, даже если они были длиннее, чем привычные. И они стали ходить в кафе и рестораны. Баки не беспокоил шум. _Я, по твоему, не могу отличить выстрел от выхлопа?_ Баки не беспокоили люди. _В толпе легче затеряться. И ты всегда видишь того, кто из нее выбивается._ Баки легко шел вперед, Стив следовал за ним.   
  
\- Она черная.   
\- Да.   
Стив не мог перестать пялиться на новую руку Баки. До это Старк возился с тем, что было. Выправлял поврежденные пластины, изменял чувствительность, разбирал принцип действия. Стива беспокоило то, с каким маниакальным выражением Тони смотрел на изобретение Гидры. Он видел, какого труда стоило Баки в первый раз находиться там. Стив хотел забрать его. Хотел накричать на Тони, сломать, разнести его дорогостоящее оборудование, чтобы он никогда больше не смел подходить с этим к Баки. Чтобы никогда больше не смел смотреть на него так. Как на свой очередной проект.   
Второй раз Баки шел спокойно. _Старк - нормальный._ Все, чего Стив смог добиться от Баки, после возвращения. Стиву было стыдно за свое поведение. Стиву было стыдно за ревность, которую он испытал, когда услышал это от Баки. _Старк - нормальный._ Стиву было стыдно за то, что он хотел, чтобы Баки не нравилось ходить к Тони. Чтобы ему было там некомфортно. Стиву было стыдно за то, что он злился на Старка. Стиву было стыдно.   
\- И матовая. Она другая.   
\- Да.   
\- Это выглядит…  
Стив видел, как напрягся Баки. Едва заметный спазм прошел по плечам, напряглась челюсть и взгляд стал колко-холодный. Почти что синее стекло. Баки ждал.   
\- Мне нравится.   
Стив увидел, как облегчение отразилось о холодную поверхность, разлилось теплом. В темных глазах Баки разлилось тепло, выкрасило радужку в яркий цвет, выделило едва заметное движение мышц у рта в улыбку.   
  
\- У нас возникла маленькая проблемка. Знаешь, после пришельцев как-то сложно считать что-то большой проблемой.   
\- Тони.  
Старк звучал напряженно и пытался шутить. Говард тоже пытался шутить, когда дела шли плохо.   
\- О, я знаю этот тон. Только не он. Я не смогу заткнуть уши или бросить трубку. Это же я тебе позвонил. Короче, у нас общий сбор, Кэп. И возьми с собой Рапунцель.   
Стив часто на понимал, что говорит Старк. Он говорил не просто на этом новом, современном языке, на котором говорили Сэм или Клинт, а еще и на каком-то своем собственном.   
\- Тони.   
\- Пока-пока. Жду вас у себя. Захватите шампанское и шоколад. С меня все остальное.  
Баки плавно поднялся из-за стола и направился к двери. Конечно, он все слышал. Тони было сложно не услышать.   
\- Я вызываю такси.  
  
\- Я не понимаю.   
Тони остановился и повернулся к Стиву, поднимая одну бровь, смотря скептически, с легким раздражением и смирением во взгляде. Стив научился игнорировать эти взгляды. Он знал - это просто лицо Старка. Его маска, его привычка, отталкивающая других людей. Стив знал, если бы Тони не хотел, он бы не стал ему ничего объяснять. Что на самом деле, Тони просто забывал или уже не знал, как снять это напускное лицо. И поэтому Стив прощал ему это. Как прощал когда-то Говарда; как прощал когда-то Баки, забывавшегося после свидания с очередной девчонкой и начинающего флиртовать еще и с ним; как прощал Наташу, когда та манипулировала им, в силу привычки, стараясь узнать то, что ей нужно, скрывая за этим беспокойство.   
Клинт балансировал в кресле, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник, и Тони кидал на него быстрые недовольные взгляды, которые стрелок успешно игнорировал, закрыв глаза. На его животе стояла кружка, которую он удерживал кончиками пальцев. Наташи не было. _Где-то в Венгрии. Ты же знаешь, Капитан, спрашивать Нат бесполезно._  
Сэм будет через полчаса. Прислал сообщение в общий чат. Брюс сидел в кресле, сложив ладони на коленях, спокойно наблюдая за мечущимся по комнате Тони.   
\- Не удивительно. Ты отстал от жизни. Что именно ты не понимаешь?   
Кадр со взрывом за его спиной, выведенный голограммой в трехмерную картинку на половину комнаты, выглядел эффектно.   
\- Зачем кому-то понадобился твой реактор?  
Теперь Тони выглядел по настоящему удивленным.   
\- Боже, Стив. Это же энергия в чистом виде! Запакованная, и перевязанная ленточкой, энергия от Старка.   
Энергия от Старка. Как очередная ядерная бомба. Можно осветить небольшой город или уничтожить континент. Стив кивнул и сел в кресло. Баки замер у стены молчаливой тенью.   
\- Значит, ждем остальных.


End file.
